Never Leave Me Again
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Just before he 'dies', Vlad hands Ingeras over to his old, trusted friend Gandalf, hoping he can keep his son safe. Gandalf takes the boy to Middle Earth but they become separated in the Mirkwood forest and Ingeras is left all alone. He does not know where he is or even whom he can trust! He is very scared. All he wants is to be back with Vlad. Can he survive? Will he find healing?
1. Chapter 1 Never So Alone

**Hey, everyone! I don't own DU or _The Hobbit. _New story! I have wished for a LOTR/Du story, but none have been written so far. The settings in this story is before the War of the Ring and before the Desolation of Smaug. In this fic, Vlad has known Gandalf a very long time since the old wizard wanders all over. The begging takes place near the tragic ending scene of Dracula Untold. Will I kill off Vlad? Keep your fingers crossed that that does not happen!**

**I really hope you like this story, and reviews are most welcome!**

* * *

Prince Vlad Tepes, now Dracula, had made a serious mistake. When Mehmed had led his army to ambush the Transylvanian people at Cozia Monastery, and Vlad's beloved Mirena had perished then his son, Ingeras taken captive, Vlad had given his dying people his blood so that they could take vengeance on their enemies full score. But he had not thought this act all the way through at the time. And now? It was too late!

His former subjects, now hungry vampires were surrounding little Legolas who clung to his father in fear and grief. Vlad did not let go of him, but clutched him so hard he was surprised his little bones did not break! He would protect his son no matter what.

Lucien, Vlad's priest, appeared out of nowhere and begged the people not to murder Ingeras. They continued to close in, ignoring him. He pulled a silver Christian cross from his cloak and waved everywhere. Its bright light made the vampires flinch. "Leave him. Be gone! The time has come." Lucien told Vlad, holding out his hand to Ingeras. "Please, you must come."

"No!" Ingeras shook his head. While Lucien was distracted, one of the vampires opposite the direction of the cross where the light did not hit him, lunged forward and bit down hard into Lucien's neck! The priest gagged and collapsed to the ground, dead, dropping the cross. Vlad sharply turned Ingeras's head into his chest so his son would not see the vampires feed on Lucien's blood.

Then a sudden, blinding light flashed everywhere with a thunderous boom. The vampires screeched and fell over. Vlad stumbled and held onto his son. When the light ceased, Vlad glanced around and saw the source. A tall, elderly figure in a gray cloak and big, pointy hat and a long stick strode quickly over to him. Vlad cried in relief. "_Mithrandir...Gandalf..."_ He breathed.

"We haven't much time!" Gandalf warned Vlad. "They will not remain unconscious forever. Let me take the boy, my friend. I can take him far away from here, where he will be safe, until you return."

Vlad looked sadly at him in defeat as if to say, _You know that I will not return. _"You must go with him."

"Papa, no!" Ingeras wailed. "I don't want to leave you!" Vlad's heart physically cracked. His son's grief was more than he could bear as it wrenched his scourged soul in two.

"You have to go with him." He said sadly.

"No!" Ingeras begged. Vlad grabbed his face with his hands.

"You must go with Gandalf. He will keep you safe. Do not leave his side!" Vlad implored his shaking son. He handed him his silver cross necklace. "Please. Keep this and know I will always love you. Always!" He quickly kissed Ingeras's head. "Go!"

"_**NO!" **_Ingeras sobbed.

"Go!"

"No!"

"You take care of him!" Vlad looked helplessly at Gandalf who nodded sadly.

"No, Papa! No!" Ingeras cried out in the most pain-stricken voice Gandalf had ever heard! He gripped the boy's sleeves.

"Come with me, lad." He said firmly.

"Nooo!" Ingeras howled as the wizard pried him from his father's arms.

"We must go." Gandalf said.

"_Paapppaaaa!" _Ingeras screeched, his arms anxiously reaching out to his father.

"I love you, son!" Vlad called out to him. Gandalf thrust his stick into the ground two seconds later, they were gone. Vanished, with one poof of smoke. Vlad cried in despair and looked to the heavens. "He's safe now, Mirena." He choked.

* * *

When their feet landed on solid ground, Ingeras did not know where in the world he was. "Papa...take me back to Papa!" He begged Gandalf, looking up pleadingly at the old man as he clutched his robe.

"I cannot, my dear boy. I'm very sorry." Gandalf said sorrowfully, touching his shoulder.

"Take me back!" Ingeras yelled angrily, beating his fists on Gandalf's torso. "Please, Gandalf!"

"I'm sorry, Ingeras." Gandalf shook his head. Ingeras cried violently. Gandalf knelt down in front of him and let the poor boy sob into his chest. He just held the child close to him as the weeping shook his whole frame.

* * *

After two hours, Ingeras's weeping had died down to hoarse hiccups. "We must get away from here." Gandalf said. He stood up and carried the small prince in his arms as he made his way cautiously through the Mirkwood forest of the Wood Elves. As they passed the statue of the dead Mirkwood queen of old, her fate made Gandalf think of Mirena and it made his heart ache more for the boy leaning on his chest, with his face buried in Gandalf's shoulder.

"We will soon be at the palace of King Thranduil." Gandalf said. "You will be safe there until I can make other arrangements." Ingeras said nothing but kept his arms tightly wound around his neck.

* * *

They'd been going on for nearly an hour when Gandalf stopped suddenly. He'd heard a dreaded sound that he did not want to see come to life! "Gandalf?" Ingeras asked.

"Shh! There be dangers here that lurk in the shadows." Gandalf whispered.

There was no warning! As if waiting for the wizard's cue, a humongous spider dropped from the trees and hissed as it charged at them. Gandalf zapped it with a light from his stick and it flinched back. Gandalf held Ingeras tighter and ran as fast as he could deeper into the forest. To his great dismay, an army of spiders were at their heels! "Gandalf!" Ingeras screeched in terror. Carrying the prince would slow them down. There was only one thing to do.

Once he felt he had a moment to spare, he set Ingeras on his feet. "Ingeras, listen to me. You must run!" He told him urgently, his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"But what about you?" Ingeras trembled.

"I will try to hold the beasts off, but you must run! Follow the path until you reach the palace. That way. Tell King Thranduil that Gandalf the Gray sent you. He'll know who you're talking about." Gandalf instructed him.

"No! I won't leave you! I'm not gonna leave you here, Gandalf!" Ingeras exclaimed. Gandalf could hear the spiders coming closer and closer behind them.

"Go now!" He growled. "Stay on the path! _Do not _stray from it! GO!" He shoved Ingeras forward and turned his back on him as he prepared to face the spiders.

"But, Gandalf..." Ingeras pleaded once more.

"GO!" Gandalf yelled. Tears welling up in his eyes, Ingeras turned on his heel and ran with all his might. "And remember: _stay on the path!" _He prayed that the Valar would protect the boy. Then he glared when he saw the spiders approach. "Be gone!" He bellowed.

* * *

Ingeras ran and ran until his legs were tired. He kept on the path. He kept looking back, hoping Gandalf was following him, but the wizard never appeared. Ingeras cried again. He clutched his father's silver cross necklace. Why had the whole world turned dark on them? Everything was wrong, not as it should be. Ingeras white-knuckle gripped the cross as if it were a life line, the only physical connection he had right now to his parents.

"I must...be brave." Ingeras told himself shakily. "I want to make Papa...proud of me. Stay on the path...tell King Thranduil that Gandalf sent me." He murmured the instructions to himself over and over again as he continued to walk.

This dark forest was dense and sickly. "There is a curse upon this place. I can actually almost breathe it in the air." Ingeras stated. The air was muggy and heavily thick. There was no sound of birds singing, no signs of life anywhere. It was truly a terrifying place to be all alone, especially for a lonely, lost boy whose whole world had turned upside down and against him. He had never felt so alone.

* * *

Ingeras was weary. His head swarmed, it was so difficult to breathe. The air became thicker and thicker. Ingeras felt dizzy until he finally had to crawl on his hands and knees to be sure he stayed on the path. On and on it went. Would it never end? Ingeras finally had no strength left to push on and he dropped to the ground on his belly, exhausted, scared, and most of all, lonely. He couldn't see clearly. Everything was a blur to him. The world was spinning as he lay on the ground. He clenched the cross tightly in his fist.

"_Must...be brave..." _he panted weakly. _"Stay on...the path...must stay...on the path..." _Then he fell unconscious and alone on the forest floor.


	2. Chapter 2 What the Wood Elves Found

Huge spiders began to creep down the trees as they smelled human blood. Their big, black, beady eyes focused on the little figure face flat on the forest floor. They inched their way toward him. _"It's awfully small." _One of the spiders complained.

"_Won't be enough to go around." _Another muttered.

"_But we must ffeeeasstt…_" A third groaned. _"We're starving."_

"_I'm going to lick it!" _The fourth slobbered.

"_Nay!" _The leader held him back. _"We never eat them while they can still move, dimwit. Wrap him up first, you numskull." _

"_Can't help it. I'm delirious from hunger!" _The fourth whined. The lead spider grunted in annoyance. They started to wrap poor little Ingeras up in a web, when loud hissing sounds whizzed above their heads.

"_Ugh. It's those stupid elves again!" _The leader grumbled. _"Get them!"_

"_But what about our dinner?"_

"_You won't be enjoying no dinner if you're dead, dummy! I'll take him." _The leader said.

"_And have him all to yourself? Not fair!" _The other spider growled and the two began to wrestle, dropping Ingeras to the ground in the process.

The spiders were so busy squawking over the fight that they forgot about the elves! The Mirkwood elves descended on them, shooting arrows and throwing daggers. The spiders screeched and hit for cover but the nimble elves were too fast and made quick work of them. When they were sure all the spiders were dead, they called to their prince. "My lord, we've found something!" One of the troops shouted.

Prince Legolas hurried to the group huddling over a miniature figure lying in the leaves. The troops had their bows ready to fire. "What did you find?" Legolas asked.

"This must have been what the spiders were gathered together over, my lord." Feren said.

"Dwarf, do you think?" One of them asked.

"If it is a dwarf, I should feel much better to leave him behind at the mercy of the spiders." Legolas huffed. He knelt down next to Ingeras and cautiously flipped him over onto his back.

"Why, it's a child!" Tauriel gasped, her hazel eyes bugging out in horror.

"A human child!" Feren added. Legolas gaped, his jaw dropped.

"How can this be?" He sputtered. "A human child, _alone, _in the forest? In this infernal place?" Even though he was unconscious, the expression on Ingeras's face was pained. Legolas placed his ear on the boy's chest, listening for a heartbeat. "He's breathing. He's still alive!" Legolas exclaimed. "Tauriel?"

Tauriel came forward and stooped next to him, checking Ingeras over. He was pale and his face was flushed. "I don't find anything broken." Tauriel said. "But I'm afraid he is quite sick." She drew back her hand from the hot skin. "He's very ill, the poor thing. It must have been the cursed, thick air in this place. We must remove him from here, or he will die."

"Is he from Laketown?" One of the elves suggested.

"I cannot tell." Legolas shook his head. "Aha. What is this?" He pried Ingeras's hand open and found the silver cross necklace.

"What do you make of it, my lord?" Feren asked.

"I do not know." Legolas frowned. "But for now, it is our only clue to who he is, to his identity."

"Do you wish for us to search him, my lord?"

"Nay. He needs medical attention. We will hold off interrogations until later." Legolas answered. "Tauriel, scout around for signs of any travelers that may have passed this way...or trespassers. If you find any, arrest them! They must not care for the child, to leave him behind ill like this." Legolas ordered. He gently pat Ingeras on the face and slightly shook his shoulders. "Can you hear me, little one?" Ingeras did not respond.

"What shall we do with the lad?" One of the troops asked.

"We will bring him to the palace. He needs a healer." Legolas said, gently scooping Ingeras up into his arms.

"He may be some sort of spy."

"Spy or not, he needs help. I will take him to my father. Perhaps he will know what that trinket means. I may not care for the fate of dwarves, but I am not about to leave a child, especially a sick one, out here defenseless from all matter of evil and pestilence." Legolas declared. He marched ahead of his small army, and quickly carried Ingeras to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3 The Little Refugee

The Woodland guards' jaws dropped at the sight of their prince carrying a small child limply in his arms when he and the troops returned. The first thing he did was take Ingeras to the healing ward while he ordered his soldiers to report to Thranduil his father. Malfortion, the lead healer in there, tall with fair hair and millennia of practice in Elvish medicine, stared at Legolas when he entered. "My lord Legolas, what is this all about?" Malfortion asked in surprise.

"I do not fully know yet." Legolas shook his head. "But the boy is ill, and in need of your services. Tauriel looked him over. She believes it was the dark sickness hanging over the Wood that did him in."

"Here, let me take the child." Malfortion said quietly and gently took Ingeras in his arms and carefully set him on a table. "Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"We do not know. He is a lost one, no mistake about that. I must confer this with my father. Look after him, my old friend, will you?" Legolas requested.

"Of course, my lord." Malfortion nodded.

"The minute he wakes, please have someone come get me. There are questions that need answering." Legolas said.

"I will." Malfortion smiled.

* * *

When Legolas entered the throne room, Thranduil had come down from his perch and was pacing back and forth on the floor in his typical, hands behind his back fashion. The guards had left him at his command. When Legolas appeared, Thranduil stopped and faced him. "Legolas, what is this your troops tell me of a child in the forest?" Thranduil asked seriously.

"A _human _child, Ada." Legolas replied. "We believe the spiders were about to make dinner of him when we came upon them. He found him alone, and unconscious."

"And your first thought was to bring him here?" Thranduil arched his eyebrows.

"I had to, Father. He was sick, and all alone. I couldn't just leave him out there helpless." Legolas answered firmly.

"You are right, Legolas. You were right to bring him here." Thranduil nodded. "What is his condition?"

"So far, unconscious and burning with fever. Malfortion is tending him as we speak. He gave his word to summon me the moment the boy awakens."

"Did the boy say who he was, where he came from?"

"Nay. He has not come to since before we found him, Ada. I cannot be sure if he is from Laketown or not. Tauriel is searching the forest for a traveling party. He had no traveling gear, he wasn't even wearing a coat! Aha." Legolas gasped, reaching into his coat. "This is all we found on him. I found it, tightly clenched in his palm." Legolas held up Vlad's Christian silver cross necklace. Thranduil creased his thick, dark, bushy eyebrows and stepped forward. He took the necklace and studied it carefully. "Do you recognize it?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"I do not. I have never seen this kind of symbol before." Thranduil replied. "It is certainly not from our realm. Well, if the lad was so bent on fisting the trinket, it must be most precious to him, and he will be vexed to not find it when he wakes." He handed the necklace back to Legolas.

"Right now it is all we have to go on, the only link to who he is." Legolas sighed. "We have a lot of questions to ask."

"Could he be a little thief out of Laketown, a runaway perhaps?" Thranduil suggested. Legolas shrugged.

"What is to be done with him, Adar?" Legolas asked.

"For now we will keep him here, while he recovers and until we know who he is. If he turns out to be a criminal, he can just make himself comfortable in the dungeon."

"I am going to see what Malfortion has to say by now on his condition." Legolas bowed and departed.

* * *

When Legolas returned to the healing ward, he found Malfortion covering Ingeras up with a sheet to his bare chest. "How is he?" Legolas asked as he came to stand beside the bed.

"Sick as a dog, my lord." Malfortion sighed. "He is running a high fever."

"That's terrible." Legolas said with pity. "Has he spoken at all?"

"Only once, but he is delirious, my prince. He was calling out for his momma and papa. But he sounded as if he was in some great distress, begging _someone _to stop whatever they were doing. It was ugly to hear, my lord. I cannot be sure whether he was begging his parents to stop some dark deed, or if someone was committing it on them."

"Did you find any marks of violence on him?" Legolas asked flatly. The thought of child abuse burned him.

"No. Except, some marks on his wrists, as if he'd been bound _very_ recently with a rope. Whatever caused them, someone apparently didn't want him to escape!" Malfortion glowered.

"Then he may be better off if his party never returns for him!" Legolas seethed. "Oh. Does this mean anything to you?" He showed the seasoned healer the necklace.

"No. I am sorry. It does not hold any meaning for me." Malfortion shook his head. "My lord, we may need a quieter place to keep our unexpected guest. His outburst was unsettling our other patients."

"You may take him to my chambers and care for him there." Legolas said quickly.

"My lord?"

"That's an order." Legolas said firmly. So, Ingeras was brought to Legolas's room and placed safely in his bed. Malfortion remained at his side, monitoring him as he slept fitfully.

* * *

It was not until nearly dark when Tauriel returned with her report. "We only found one set of tracks in the forest." She explained. "And they stopped where we found the boy. The tracks led back West on the path. Wherever he was headed, he came from where the path enters Mirkwood from the stone statue. He came a _long _way, on foot."

"He must have dropped from complete exhaustion." Legolas said.

"We made our way to Laketown and questioned the civilians about any runaways, young thieves, missing children, or recent travelers." Tauriel continued. "They said that no travelers would pass their way of their own free will, for the Master of Laketown would put them in jail, afraid they'd come to plunder his riches. And no one has any missing children."

"That does not help our investigation." Legolas sighed.

"How is the little charge?" Tauriel asked.

"He is quite sick, but he's resting." Legolas answered.

"And we have questions that only he can answer." Thranduil said.

* * *

Around 10, Legolas came to spell the healer and he sat at Ingeras's side, bathing him with wet cloths. Ingeras's sleep was far from peaceful! He kept having vivid dreams about all the horrible moments that had shaken his world in just the passed week! He saw the people try to burn down the smithy's shop, with Vlad in it; he saw the Turks hit his mother Mirena then grab him; he saw his sweet, beautiful mother fall to her death, with his father trying to save her; he saw Mehmed almost kill his father, right in front of him! Ingeras shook with chills, half from the fever, and half from grief.

"Don't worry, little one. I will keep you safe." Legolas said to him as he placed another wet rag on the boy's fevered face. Thranduil had entered.

"Legolas, why are you doing this?" He asked.

"He's all alone. He needs protection. And there are indications that he may have suffered harm at the hands of his own kin!" Legolas growled. The elves adored their children, but they'd heard horror stories of the race of men mistreating their own!

As if on cue, Ingeras began tossing and turning, and whimpering in his sleep. _"Momma...Momma..." _he moaned like a whipped puppy.

"I'm sorry, child. Your momma is not here." Legolas said sullenly.

"_Nooo…let me go...Papa...no, stop! Please…noo! Papa!" _Ingeras wailed. Legolas placed his hands on Ingeras's shoulders.

"You're dreaming, little one. Wake up!" Legolas told him. Ingeras did not wake, but continued to be plagued by all too real dreams.

"_Momma...noo! Papa...please don't!" _He cried on and on. Thranduil now saw what his son meant, and his heart went out to the tormented little wanderer in Legolas's bed. Legolas was right: this child needed help!

Ingeras's chills died down after about an hour. Legolas sat closer to him, up by the headboard. He patted his face with a wet cloth. Ingeras was finally partially asleep, but tears ran down his face. "Shh. Don't cry, little one. You are safe here." Legolas s poke gently to him. Thranduil felt bad for Ingeras and gently rubbed the boy's legs. Thranduil admired the caring manner his son displayed for this little, troubled stranger. "Things will be better in the morning. You'll see." Legolas assured Ingeras, not sure if the boy could hear him.

While Legolas went to get more water, Thranduil scooted toward Ingeras. He had no idea what kind of father Ingeras had, but if this child's father was the one inducing the turmoil in his dreams, Thranduil would see to it that Ingeras never saw that kind of cruelty in his life again. And he knew that if Legolas was missing, he would pray and hope that his child was treated kindly. Thranduil placed one large hand on Ingeras's head and the other on his chest, and he sang a lullaby in Elvish, one he'd sang often to Legolas when he was little, especially after his mother died. Legolas was shocked at the sight when he returned. Thranduil had been a good father to him, but the Elvin king was rarely this open or compassionate to strangers! Though Ingeras did moan and whimper, he slept less fitful the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking Up

Legolas and Malfortion took turns during the night watching over Ingeras. Just before sunrise, Thranduil woke and ventured to his son's room. There, he found Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching the little boy who slept with an anxious look on his face. "Legolas?" Thranduil spoke quietly so as not to waken the youngster.

"Ada, good morning." Legolas looked up at him with a smile.

"How is our new house guest?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, his fever has come down considerably. But Malfortion says that he is very weak. He will need good nourishment and plenty of it! What worries me is that he appears to be deeply troubled about _something, _Ada." Legolas said gravely.

"Has he spoken at all?"

"No. Not coherently. He had nightmares most of the night. We tried waking him out of them, but Malfortion said that the high fever escalated the anxiety in him with the delirium. I pray he will get sufficient rest tonight!" Legolas hung his head.

"Why don't you get some rest, son?" Thranduil suggested.

"Nah. I am fine, Ada." Legolas smiled. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"You've taken a liking to the miniature human, haven't you?" Thranduil prodded. He didn't sound angry, merely curious.

"I suppose I have." Legolas chuckled. "I guess...he reminds me of Estel, when he was little. And...the child is not with his parents. I cannot imagine how frightening that must be!"

Ingeras began whimpering, his eyes still closed. He began to shed tears and cry out in as if he was in great pain. _"Papa...Papa! Noo! No….no, stop! Please!" _Thranduil hurried closer to the bed and Legolas gripped the boy's quivering shoulders. _"Let me go! Momma! No...nooo!" _Legolas wailed desperately, horror, terror, and grief strangling his small voice.

"Wake up, little one!" Legolas urged him. "It's a dream." Neither he nor his father were prepared for what happened next! It happened so fast. Ingeras's body lurched forward and he woke with his little hands clutching Legolas tightly around the throat.

"Legolas!" Thranduil boomed defensively, about to rip the boy's hands from his son.

"He's frightened, Father!" Legolas blurted out. All Thranduil cared about at the moment was protecting his son from this little _creature _who appeared to be trying to strangle Legolas. But then he took a long look. The wild look in the boy's eyes made him look like a tiny, terrified, helpless animal. Legolas spoke soothingly. "Easy there, penneth. You were dreaming. We won't hurt you." Ingeras was hyperventilating, loosening his grip, and his arms were trembling with panic. "Easy, penneth. It's all right. Nothing is going to hurt you here.' Legolas said as tenderly as he would to a tiny woodland creature. He pried the shaky hands from his neck, much to Thranduil's relief.

Ingeras's glazed eyes darted suspiciously from Legolas to Thranduil, then back to Legolas. "Let me go, please!" Ingeras begged anxiously. "You can't keep me a prisoner here!"

"You are no one's prisoner, small one." Thranduil said calmly. _If you hadn't released my son, then you would be! _"We only wish to know who you are."

Ingeras pursed his lips tightly. "You are very sick, little one." Legolas said.

"What did you do to me?!" Ingeras demanded.

"Nothing, child. We found you in the forest, alone and very ill. We want to help you. I am Legolas. Can you tell us your name?" Legolas asked in a friendly voice. Ingeras cautiously watched both elves, as if he were afraid they would strike him at any minute.

"You have nothing to fear." Thranduil said.

"I don't even know where I am!" Ingeras wept helplessly. "And I don't know you."

"You are in Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm." Thranduil said.

"I don't know where that is!" Ingeras cried.

"Shh. You don't have to know right now." Legolas shushed him. "We can speak later. Right now you need lots of rest." He gently laid Ingeras back down in the pillows. He reached down to take the covers, but Ingeras mistook his gesture and clenched his hands tightly to his chest. Legolas frowned sadly. Then he remembered the healer's words. "Oh, dear child. It's all right, little one!" He tried to sound as comforting as possible. "I'm not going to bind you. I am only trying to make you more comfortable. I promise I won't hurt you." He pulled the covers to Ingeras's waist, then stretched his hand out to caress the boy's face, but Ingeras shrank back. Legolas managed to lay a finger on him, and Ingeras winced in fear. But the touch was gentle, surprising him. Ingeras looked up imploringly at Legolas, afraid to go to sleep, and hoping the elf wouldn't turn cruel and tie him up.

Ingeras didn't dare look at Thranduil! The Elvin king frightened him. He was so tall, and majestic, so in control, and it made Ingeras shudder. _I'm all alone in the world! First, my momma left me. Then Papa! And now Gandalf! I'm all alone! What am I going to do? Where is Papa? Why doesn't he come for me? I wish I could just die and go to be safe with Momma!_

"Just rest, little one. You are safe." Legolas smiled encouragingly down at him, stroking his sweaty curls. Ingeras wanted to believe him! But he didn't know these elves. For all he knew, they were most likely reeling him in to gain his confidence, and then they would force him to fight for them, under the most unspeakable conditions! Tears filled Ingeras's eyes as he gazed up at the elf. He looked as if he was about to burst with sobbing, but he held it back. He had to be brave. Legolas brushed a tear away with his thumb. Ingeras winced and closed his eyes just as Malfortion reentered the room. "That's it, little one. Sleep," Legolas murmured.


	5. Chapter 5 Fruitless Efforts

**Actually, this is a stand alone story.**

* * *

" '_You are alive because of me! Because of what I did to save you!' Vlad shouted in a charred, outraged voice. Mirena calmly walked up to her husband, hating seeing him like this, and bravely put her hand on his chest. He just stared at her. Then the bloody gleam left his eyes and he hung his head. _

'_This is not who you are.' Mirena said tearfully. Vlad soberly looked at those around him, and he saw their fear. Then his eyes fell on Ingeras hiding behind the water wheel.'" _

Ingeras lay on his side in Legolas's bed, weeping. "Papa...Papa..." He whimpered in the pillow.

"Wake up, little one." A soft voice spoke to him and gently shook his shoulder. Ingeras buried his face deeper into the pillow, hiding from whoever was trying to wake him. "Hey, you're having a bad dream. You need to wake up." Came the voice again. Ingeras peeked his head out and opened his eyes, but he would not look up at his audience. He kept his vision downcast on the floor. "Good, you're awake." Malfortion smiled and rubbed the boy's wrist. Ingeras didn't notice Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and Feren standing there. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." Ingeras mumbled, trying to wipe away his tears.

"It's all right." Malfortion assured him. "Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

"No. It just hurts." Ingeras sniffled. _I can't let them see me cry! _

"I see. Do your legs ache?"

"Mmm-hmm. And my head." Ingeras spoke barely audible."

"How about a nice, cool glass of water?" The healer offered kindly. Ingeras shook his head. Tauriel stepped forward to the side of the bed and gently took his hand.

"You must drink, penneth. You won't get better if you don't." She said encouragingly. "You want to get better, don't you?" Ingeras slowly looked up at her. Her touch was so gentle, so motherly that it increased his stomachache, making him miss Mirena.

"I...don't know." He looked away. All of the adults frowned with concern and shared worried glances.

"_He is definitely going through some kind of bereavement!" _Legolas whispered to Feren. They had seen their kin fade away because of broken hearts, and the little human displayed the same symptoms. Legolas stepped forward and smiled. "You remember me, don't you?" He asked in a friendly voice. Ingeras glanced up at him nervously.

"Y-yes." He nodded.

"Do you remember my name?"

"Leg-Legolas." Ingeras stated lowly. Malfortion rose from the bed and backed up to give the prince some space.

"Very good." Legolas praised. "This is Tauriel. She is our captain of the guard. She would like to help you." Ingeras stiffened.

_Captain of the guard? What is she doing here? _He thought frightfully. They all noticed his petrified look.

"I think he's a bit overwhelmed by such a large audience." Tauriel suggested to Legolas in their native Elvish tongue. Legolas walked back to his father, the healer, and Feren. He spoke to them in Elvish and they all left, but not without Thranduil firmly giving his son an order in Elvish. Legolas returned to stand beside the bed. Ingeras curled up into a ball under the covers. Tauriel sat down beside him.

"You don't have to be afraid, little one. We don't want to hurt you. We only want to help you get back to your people." She said sweetly.

"I...have no people." Ingeras said.

"Do you miss your mother and father?" Legolas asked softly. Ingeras's eyes glistened but he set his jaw, choking down the tears he refused to spill out.

"My mother's dead." He said flatly. Legolas and Tauriel glanced at each other sympathetically then looked back down at Ingeras.

"I'm sorry." Legolas said quietly, rubbing his shoulder.

"She was killed." Ingeras uttered.

"That's horrible." Tauriel said, reaching out to caress his flushed face but he drew back from her. She didn't try again, but only smiled and gripped his hand. "What was her name?" Ingeras pursed his lips tightly. He didn't know these elves. He didn't know who they were, or even _what _creatures they were! Some of them seemed very kind, but after being held hostage by Mehmed and listening to his condescending 'consolation' during his kidnapping, Ingeras didn't know that these elves wouldn't do the same thing. He had to be brave. They couldn't know where he was from or who his family was!

"It's okay, little one. You do not have to talk about it." Legolas said. "But we really do want to help you. Can you at least tell us your name?" Ingeras stared up at the wooden ceiling. If he told them his name, that didn't mean he had to tell them who he really was.

"Ingeras." He finally answered.

"Your name is Ingeras?" Tauriel asked. Ingeras nodded.

"Good. Can you tell us where you are from?" Legolas inquired. Ingeras bit his lip and shook his head. "Can you tell us who your father is?" The boy would not answer. Tauriel finally tilted her head at Legolas, indicating that the boy was still sick and needed a break from all this interrogation. "It's okay. You can tell us when you are ready." Legolas said. "Right now you still need rest." He felt Ingeras's forehead with his palm. Taking a cool rag from the nightstand, he dipped it in the basin then slowly dabbed Ingeras's face with it. Ingeras stared straight ahead. If these elves knew who Vlad was and what he had just done, they would most likely fear him and hunt him down then kill him! Ingeras couldn't let that happen! "Get some sleep, Ingeras. We'll talk more later." Legolas patted his head. Ingeras didn't respond. "Tauriel." Legolas nodded. Tauriel scooted closer to Ingeras and this time he let her stroke his sweaty hair, but he would not look at her.

* * *

Legolas entered his father's study where Feren and Malfortion had joined Thranduil. "How is he, Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"Still sick. And scared." Legolas sighed. "Tauriel is with him."

"Did you find out anything?"

"A little this time. His name is Ingeras. I tried to ask him who his family was and where he is from, but he just clammed up." Legolas explained. "The only thing he shared is that he has no people, and his mother was killed."

"Poor little fellow." Feren said.

"When he is dreaming, he keeps calling out to his parents." Malfortion said. "But it is always grief-stricken. And he sounds terrified when he cries his father's name."

"You don't suppose that his father killed his mother?" Feren offered glumly.

"It is difficult to say." Legolas shook his head. "He is still afraid to open up to us. Tauriel is being very gentle with him, but he is rejecting even her offers of reassurance. He looked as if he was about to cry when we mentioned his mother, but then he held back. It's as if he is afraid to show emotion in front of us when he knows we're watching."

"The poor soul must have been put through some great emotional trauma against his will." The healer stated.

"What would you suggest we do,_ mellon-nin?" _Thranduil asked the healer. Malfortion stood up.

"My lord, as you all know, grief takes time. From what I have seen, this child is no spy but a lost soul with a freshly broken heart that he does not know how to deal with." Malfortion spoke seriously. "If only Mithrandir was here! I'm sure he could shed some light on our little wanderer. We must be patient with the child, my lord. We must first earn his trust.

'But, this Wood is sick right now, and no place for a child. Especially a lost child! Might I suggest that we write to consult Lord Elrond about this, and ask for his advice. If we cannot earn the boy's trust, perhaps he might sent to Rivendell. It is far less dangerous than here, and we all know of the wondrous work that Lord Elrond has accomplished in healing tortured souls.'"

"He is right, Father." Legolas agreed.

"You speak wisely, my friend." Thranduil said to the healer. "We shall give it a few more days, and by then, if there is no improvement, I shall write to Lord Elrond to discuss the matter of our troubled guest."

"Oh!" Legolas gasped. "I forgot to return his trinket to him. Perhaps that will help him feel less insecure."

Legolas hurried back into his room. Tauriel was still there, stroking Ingeras's hair. Ingeras just lay there, blankly staring. "Ingeras?" Legolas spoke quietly as he approached the bed. "I believe this belongs to you." He opened his palm to reveal the cross necklace. Ingeras's eyes slightly widened. He didn't speak but reached forward and snatched the necklace and clutched it to his bosom. "I would've returned it before now, but we've all been so worried about you that I forgot. I apologize." Ingeras closed his eyes tightly shut and his shoulders trembled, as if he was crying inside his body.

Tauriel rubbed his back. "Sleep, Ingeras." She shushed gently and sang an Elvish lullaby. Ingeras did not cry though he looked as if his heart was begging him to. He curled harder into a fetal position, holding the necklace to himself closer than ever.

* * *

For the next few days, they kept a close eye on Ingeras and kept offering him comfort and reassurance that they wanted to help him. His fever lingered and he remained listless and withdrawn. He did not speak, but only nodded or shook his head when questioned. His stomach hurt from missing Vlad and Mirena so much. He wondered where Gandalf was, and why his friend had just dropped him in this strange world and left him there! He didn't eat or drink, which increased his fever. He didn't want to get better, not if all the people he loved and who knew him were just going to keep leaving to fend for himself alone in this world! If they were all just going to abandon him, then he saw no point in trying to live. If only Gandalf was here! At least then, he wouldn't feel quite as lonely.

The elves, especially Legolas and Tauriel tried to comfort him and make him feel secure, but their efforts seemed to fall to the floor with their hopes of helping the boy. Ingeras would not let go of the necklace for any reason. He always kept it in his hand.

Malfortion was expressing his concerns to Thranduil, Legolas, and Feren. "My lord, I feel it is time to write Lord Elrond." He urged them. "Ingeras is only fading more and more every day. He makes no effort to help himself get better. He has not eaten or drank anything since his first day here. He has lost much weight, and he is plagued with nightmares every night! I have tried everything I can to help him, but I fear that he will continue to deteriorate."

"He does not speak." Legolas added. "He just lays there, clutching that necklace. I have gently tried to ask him easy questions but he acts as if he doesn't hear. The only time he shows any emotion is when we mention his parents, and even then he holds it all in!"

"I will write to Elrond immediately." Thranduil agreed.

* * *

It was nearly dawn. Malfortion had unwillingly fallen asleep from exhaustion, sitting at Ingeras's side. Ingeras shuddered when he saw that the elf's eyes were still open! It frightened him badly. "I have to leave. I must...find Gandalf." Ingeras mumbled to himself. Putting the necklace around his neck, he tried to sit up but his head swam. "I have to...be brave...for Papa." He told himself and forced himself up on wobbly legs. He staggered to the window. It was already open. Glancing back at the healer who was still sleeping, Ingeras clumsily climbed out the window. Thankfully, outside there was a balcony. Ingeras peeked over it but the long way down made him nauseous. He slowly clambered over the railing, climbing into the tree, its dead branches spread out like arms. Ingeras slipped down the trunk till his bare feet hit the ground. He collapsed, dizzy and queasy. His head hurt and he felt very cold. He shivered in the misty air.

"I have to find Gandalf! And make him take me back to Papa!" Ingeras promised himself. He forced himself onto his unsteady feet. Swaying and feeling miserable, he bounded away from the palace as far as he could.

* * *

The sun was just peeking through the inlets of the palace when Legolas marched up to his chambers. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He gaped in horror when he saw the empty bed and the sleeping healer. "Malfortion! Wake up!" Legolas demanded, striding over to him.

"M-my lord?" Malfortion started.

"Where is Ingeras?!" Legolas asked fiercely.

* * *

Ingeras was not sure how long he'd been gone, but to him it felt like hours. His whole body ached and trembled as he wandered toward the river. He could barely move. His head felt so heavy. Just when he was about to collapse, he heard a blood-curdling scream that tingled his spine in pure terror. He stumbled backwards onto the ground, weary and scared. He looked around to see what had uttered such an unearthly call. His blood froze and he panicked when he saw large, hideous, coal-colored monsters: Orcs!


	6. Chapter 6 Not Knowing Where to Turn

Ingeras was frozen with fear. Never in his young life did he ever imagine that anything could be more terrifying than the Turks! But at this moment, he could not be more wrong. He watched in horror and shock as the ugly creatures ventured out of the trees into the open, lurking and glancing around for something to kill. There was murder in their eyes. Ingeras, already terribly weakened from lack of nourishment and the effects of his lingering fever, tried to scramble to his feet. He managed to get off his backside and letting out a small shriek of fright, he staggered away as fast as he could. But, unfortunately for him, the Orcs had heard his scream and gave pursuit.

Ingeras didn't know which way to go. His head felt so heavy and his limbs were like jelly. He could barely run and couldn't see straight. He was awfully dizzy and his stomach hurt. He heard heavy feet pounding behind him and gurgling, outraged yells. Ingeras fought to keep going, but he had no stamina left. He looked behind him, and saw the Orcs on his heels. He screeched shrilly. "H-help! Help!" He cried in fear. Not seeing where he was going, he tripped over a rotten log and fell over backwards. "Nooo!" He hollered pitifully. The Orcs surrounded him, leering down at him with bloodthirsty glee. Ingeras squeezed his eyes shut. He'd never seen anything so terrifying. These creatures were like something out a nightmare!

"Well, what have we here?" One of th Orcs sneered. "A halfling, man-flesh."

"And all by his lonesome." Another added, licking his lips. Ingeras tried to prop himself on his elbows but didn't have the strength and fell back again.

"Please...please!" Ingeras cried. "Leave me alone!" He begged helplessly.

"Sick one too." One of the Orcs announced.

"Good. He won't squirm as much then." The leader chuckled.

"But, what if it makes his flesh tainted?"

"Then you'll drop dead on us, dimwit." The leader rolled his eyes and reached out his claw in a threatening stance towards Ingeras's throat.

"No! Please! Noooo!" Ingeras yelled. Just when the Orc was about to grab him by the throat, a sharp whizzing sound whistled through the air and an arrow zipped through the monster's head. The leader was stunned, then dropped dead halfway on top of Ingeras. Ingeras shuddered and wriggled away from the filthy body. More arrows penetrated the Orcs who hollered and charged forward, forgetting about Ingeras. Ingeras looked up dizzily.

Legolas, Tauriel, and several guards were springing around among the trees, shooting arrows to absolute perfection. The Orcs swung their weapons and some of the elves charged. The Orcs were no match for them. Soon, they called a retreat and fled back toward the river. One of the beasts reached down and grabbed Ingeras around the waist, and hauled him along. "Noo! Help me!" Ingeras pleaded. It was just like when the Turks had snatched him away from Mirena as she was sent to her death!

Legolas pounced on the Orc from above one of the trees and thrust a dagger into the beast's throat, causing him to drop Ingeras. Legolas yelled to his guards to not let the few remaining Orcs escape. He knelt down beside Ingeras and Tauriel rushed over. "Ingeras? Ingeras! Can you hear me?" Legolas panted worriedly, gently shaking the boy's arm. Ingeras gazed up at him painfully, but he was still too shocked to speak. He was shaking and whimpering. "It's all right, penneth. It's okay, Ingeras. You're safe. I'm here. Are you hurt?" Legolas spoke soothingly. Ingeras trembled so hard that Legolas was sure his bones were going to crack. Ingeras's eyes rolled back into his head and he became unconscious. "Ingeras!" Legolas called. Fearing the worst, he laid his ear against the boy's burning chest. "He's alive." Legolas told Tauriel.

"But he's much worse." Tauriel said sorrowfully. Legolas cradled Ingeras's frail form in his arms then stood up and carried him.

* * *

Once they'd reported to Thranduil what had happened just off their borders, Legolas, Feren, and Tauriel waited outside the healing rooms to hear on Ingeras's condition. They prayed he would be okay. Malfortion finally closed the door behind him. "How is he?" Legolas was the first one to anxiously ask the healer.

Malfortion sighed. "Well, he's resting. We've got his fever under control and it is coming down."

"Thank the Valar." Feren said.

"He maintained only minor injuries, my lord." Malfortion told Legolas. "A few bruises and scrapes."

"That is a miracle." Tauriel smiled. However, Malfortion did not smile back.

"What is it?" Legolas asked sternly. "Something _is _wrong."

The healer took a deep breath. "Ai, my lord Legolas." He replied. "Ingeras is the definition of shell-shocked, in every physical, medical sense of the word that I've ever studied. The poor child was scared nearly to death. And I am afraid he may not come out of it this time. He is just too grief-stricken right now and scared. On top of draining himself with the fever, the encounter with the Orcs was too much for him. I hate to say it, but I do not believe I can help him overcome this." Legolas nodded solemnly.

"You have done all you can and more, my friend. That has to count for something." Legolas encouraged him. "Can we see him?"

"You can look in, but I implore you, my prince, not to question him. He needs all the rest and quiet he can possibly get." Malfortion warned him. Legolas, Tauriel, and Feren entered the healing chamber and made their way to Ingeras's bed. He was asleep, but he looked so lost and alone that their hearts cracked. His small fist was closed around the necklace in a death grip. Legolas rubbed his wrist while Tauriel gently smoothed the boy's curls.

"Don't give up hope, Ingeras." Legolas whispered.

"You are so brave, little one. You'll make a great leader someday." Tauriel smiled tearfully. She bent down and kissed Ingeras's pale face. Feren noticed Legolas's face cloud over darkly.

"My lord Legolas?" He prodded.

"I think it is time we send him to Lord Elrond!" Legolas declared.

* * *

Thranduil immediately sent another letter to Rivendell, by one of his fastest riders. The next day, he received a reply to his first letter.

_My Lord King Thranduil,_

_I was most surprised to receive your message! It was certainly unexpected. This child Ingeras you speak of, it sounds as if you and your household are doing the best you can for him, so do not feel helpless, my friend. _

_However, as you pointed out, things are more sinister in the Wood right now than here. I am very much interested in this unfortunate child. If this letter finds you still feeling yourselves unable to help him thrive, I would be more than happy to come to Mirkwood and take a look at the boy myself. Or, if his case appears dire to you and your healer's professional opinion, then by all means, bring the child to Rivendell. We will care for him and do our best to help him through this difficult time. _

_I pray you and yours will find peace of mind on the right choices to make. _

_My regards,_

_Lord Elrond Peredhl" _

Thranduil was relieved to hear Elrond's input on the case. They all anxiously awaited his next reply.

* * *

Ingeras woke to find himself in the healing wing and he panicked. Legolas was sitting on the bed beside him. He smiled and stroked his hands. "Hey, Ingeras. It's good to see you awake." Legolas said happily. "You had us all very worried when we couldn't find you!" Ingeras looked away from him and stared up at the ceiling. His blue eyes were dazed with grief and fear. "The Orcs are hideous, fell creatures. I'm so sorry you saw that!" Ingeras shuddered and Legolas felt his little body physically tremble, but he did not cry. "It's okay to cry, little one. It might make you feel better." Legolas told him, patting his shoulder. Ingeras bit his lip but remained silent and impassive. However, he did cling to Legolas's arm. Legolas smiled and rubbed the small hand. "It's all right, Ingeras. Things are going to get better. I promise!"

* * *

In a couple days, Ingeras's fever was completely gone. They offered him food but he refused it. He didn't speak and he just kept holding onto Vlad's necklace. Once he started getting up out of bed, he walked around in a daze. However, he did clutch Legolas's arm when the elf sat with him and he held fast to Tauriel's hand when she held his. Whenever Thranduil looked down at Ingeras and tried to smile or talk to him, Ingeras would stand as close to Legolas as possible, trying to hide. The great Elvin king still intimidated him, even though Thranduil was making extra efforts to be gentle and kind.

The rider from Imladris returned on the second night since his departure. Legolas watched anxiously as Thranduil tore open the letter. Elrond's reply was just what they wanted to hear:

_My Lord King Thranduil,_

_Bring the child to me, as soon as is possible! I cannot promise miracles, but we will do our best to look after him and try to help him out of his shell." _


	7. Chapter 7 The House of Elrond

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter. It's my top favorite so far, even though it's sad.**

* * *

Ingeras was silently sitting on the bed in his guest chamber, hunching and his short legs dangling over the edge. He heard a knock at the door. "Ingeras?" It was Legolas. Ingeras walked up to the door and opened it. "May I come in?" Legolas asked. Ingeras subtly nodded. Legolas entered and put his arm around the boy. "Ingeras, there is something you must know. My father is sending you to Rivendell, to the House of Lord Elrond. You'll be safe there, and Lord Elrond is a very wise and kind elf. He has helped so many souls in Middle Earth, and Malfortion believes he can help you with...this burden that is troubling you so." Ingeras shrugged.

"It's not that we're sending you because you are a bother, penneth. Quite the contrary. But Mirkwood is no place for a child. It is very dangerous and dark here right now, and we must constantly keep on the alert. Besides, we want you to feel safe. And, Rivendell is at peace at the moment. And a very dear friend of mine resides there." Legolas said fondly. "He has endured a similar loss as you have, in his life. I would really like you to meet him."

Ingeras nodded and sat down on the bed, clutching his necklace. Legolas sat down next to him. "I have never seen a necklace such as that before." He said. "Did your parents give it to you?" Legolas asked. Ingeras's fingers clasped the trinket even harder and he barely nodded. "I'd...like to come to Rivendell now and then, and visit you, if you'd like?" Legolas asked. Ingeras shrugged. He leaned his chin on Legolas's arm. Legolas kissed the top of his head. "It will be all right, Little One." He promised.

* * *

A dispatch was banded at once to escort Ingeras to Rivendell safely. Legolas was going to accompany him. The night before they were to leave, Tauriel sat with Ingeras in his room and sang softly to him in Elvish. Her heart had gone out to the little boy who looked so lost, as if he was all alone in the world. She'd started to get up from the bed, but he clasped her hand. She smiled at him and stayed with him through the night.

* * *

Seeing that Ingeras had had nothing on him when he'd been found in the forest, it did not take him long to get ready. Legolas fetched him and led him through the corridors. "Ingeras, can you wield a sword yet?" He asked. Ingeras nodded quickly. "Here. Take this." Legolas said, placing a large knife in the small hands. "You might need this. It's yours." Ingeras's eyes widened as he stared at the weapon. It was larger than he could've asked for, and intricate Elvish carvings and runes were engraved in it. He tugged on Legolas's hand for a thank you.

Legolas placed Ingeras in a warm coat since he didn't have one. Thranduil was standing in the throne room when Legolas brought Ingeras. "Until we meet again, young one. I pray you fare better under the care of Lord Elrond than you have here." Thranduil bowed his head. "You are always welcome here, if you desire to return." Ingeras tried to smile, but simply bowed to the king, avoiding eye contact. He was still intimidated by Thranduil.

Outside the palace doors, Tauriel kissed Ingeras's head. "May the Valar be with you, penneth. You have a place in my heart. Bless you, Ingeras." She said gently. Ingeras looked as if he might cry. He slowly hugged her legs and she kissed him again.

"Come, Ingeras. It's time to go." Legolas said.

"Look after him," Tauriel whispered to him.

"On my honor." Legolas replied. He picked the boy up and set him on his horse, then Legolas mounted on behind him.

Ingeras was not sure what lay ahead, but he only hoped it would be better than what he'd already had to endure. He was quiet throughout the journey. Legolas's strong build brushing against his back, and the sturdy arms around his waist reminded Ingeras of when he and Vlad used to go riding together. The memories brought tears to his eyes. "Are you all right, mellon?" Legolas cocked his head. Ingeras nodded and quickly wiped his tears away.

_I must be brave. Soldiers don't cry. Papa called me his big soldier. I have to be brave. _Ingeras kept telling himself.

* * *

That first night when they set up camp, Ingeras was jumpy. He sat as close to Legolas as possible during dinner, for protection. Legolas smiled at him. "Don't worry, my young friend. I'll keep you safe if any danger happens upon us." He assured him. Ingeras looked imploringly into his eyes but still didn't speak. "Here, have something to eat." Legolas offered him a plate of food. Ingeras nodded but put the plate down. "Come now, Ingeras. You've hardly eaten enough of late to keep a bird alive. I'm afraid you're growing peaked on me." Legolas said, nudging the boy's empty belly. Ingeras shook his head. He just couldn't eat. Besides, right now he was so sad that he could barely taste whatever was given to him. "Well, suit yourself." Legolas shrugged.

That night, as the guards stood watch for Orcs or any other imminent danger, Ingeras could not sleep. This reminded him too much of when he and his family had fled with their people to the Cozia Monastery. As he lay on his side, he remembered that night all too well! He remembered them departing without Vlad, staying close to his mother, the sudden ambush from the Turks, Dimitrius being savagely killed so that Ingeras and Mirena would be safe! Every detail was still so vivid in his memory and he trembled violently as he relived the moments over and over again. One of the guards noticed Ingeras shivering and tilted his head to Legolas when he appeared. Legolas knelt beside Ingeras's bedroll, with the guard at his side.

"Ingeras? What's the matter?" Legolas asked softly. Ingeras shook his head and tried to hide under his blanket. "You're shaking, penneth. Are you ill?" Ingeras curled up even harder. Legolas pulled the blanket back a bit and reached his hand out and felt the boy's head. "You don't appear feverish. Are you cold?" Ingeras whimpered in protest, snatching back the blanket.

"Shall I fetch the healer, my lord?" The guard asked.

Legolas nodded. Then he told him in Elvish to ask the healer for a sleeping draught. He spoke in his native tongue so that Ingeras wouldn't protest when the drink was brought to him. He rubbed Ingeras's shoulder. "Would you like me to sit with you?" He asked. Ingeras quickly rolled over and nuzzled himself into Legolas's side. Legolas placed his arms around him. "Ingeras, I know you're very sad. Would it help you to talk about it? I'll listen." Legolas said soothingly.

"I...I..." Ingeras stammered. Legolas's face lit up! It was the first Ingeras had spoken in almost a week!

"Yes?" Legolas coaxed him.

"I...I can't." Ingeras pursed his lips. He looked as if he was struggling to hold back tears.

"Well, when you're ready, I'll listen, mellon." Legolas said. Ingeras buried his face into Legolas's rib cage. Legolas rubbed his arm when the healer approached with a mug. He knelt down in front of them.

"Here, little one. Can you drink this for me? It will help the tremors lessen." The healer promised with a smile. Ingeras nodded slowly and took it. He sniffed suspiciously then drank it. The drink didn't taste as bad he thought it would. In fact, it was rather sweet and soothing. "Ahh, excellent." The healer approved when he looked down into the empty cup. "Very good, young one. Now, it would be best if you try to go to sleep, all right?" He touched the boy's shoulder. Ingeras sighed.

"Young ones are the same in every race. They just hate to go to bed." The guard chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Ingeras glared up at him, making the elf men laugh. The healer and the guard stepped away.

"Would you like a story?" Legolas offered.

"No..." Ingeras said lowly. "Sing to me?" He looked up at Legolas.

"Sure, mellon. If that is what you would like." Legolas beamed.

"It is." Ingeras whispered. Legolas shifted his position so that the boy was cradled in his lap, with his head leaning against Legolas's chest. Legolas very softly sang an Elvish lullaby. Ingeras didn't know the words, but the prince's voice was melodious like a trickling stream. Ingeras would have remained awake all night in fear from the flashbacks, had the sleeping draught not kicked in so strongly. Ingeras fought to keep his eyes open, but quickly lost that battle and was soon sound asleep in the prince's arms. Legolas kissed his head and tucked him in his bedroll. He ran his hand through the boy's curls then stood up to speak with his men.

The next few days, they ran into little trouble along the way. At one point, they were pursued by Orcs. Thankfully, it had only been a small party, but Ingeras had been so terrified that he was dazed all the rest of the day into the night until he was given another sleeping draught.

* * *

It was their fifth morning into their journey, and the sun was just rising over the mountains. Legolas breathed in relief. Ingeras was sleeping against him. He shook his shoulders. "Ingeras? Wake up, dilthen mellon. We've arrived! We're here." Legolas smiled. Ingeras groggily woke up. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he was awestruck by the beautiful valley before them that they were entering. "Isn't it stunning?" Legolas asked.

Ingeras gaped in amazement at the wondrous city as it became bigger and more inviting the closer they came. The birds sang freely, dazzling waterfalls gushed out of the rocks. For the first time in a very long time, Ingeras felt something besides deep grief in his heart. He felt...serene, and not in a sad way. It was as if the air itself was magic. He kept twisting his head around, as if he was searching for something, or...someone. _Is this heaven? _Legolas and his party watched him closely and they knew they'd made the right decision in bringing him here!

* * *

They rode carefully across the stone bridge into the courtyard. Lindir, Elrond's minstrel walked down the great steps and greeted them with the common elf gesture. Legolas returned it. "My lord Legolas, Lord Elrond is expecting you. I trust your journey was not too fraught with danger." He bowed.

"Ai. For once, our trek was mostly peaceful." Legolas sighed, dismounting. Then he noticed several familiar figures descending the stairs and his face lit up. Elrond came to greet him, with his family following closely behind. Legolas hugged the elder elf, and the others, speaking cheerily in Elvish. Legolas embraced Aragorn tightly. "I'm glad you're here for once, instead of out in the wild."

"He _was." _Elrohir snickered. "But he rode in, all wet and shivering. Got caught in the rain..._again."_

"All right, enough." Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Caught another nasty cold." Elladan teased. They truly felt really bad for Aragorn when he got sick, but they enjoyed rubbing it in his nose sometimes that they were immune to such illnesses.

"That will do." Aragorn warned him.

"Legolas!" Elrond called him back. Legolas hurried to his side. "Where is this dear little friend I've heard so much about?" Elrond asked. Legolas marched over to his horse and told Ingeras to come down. He caught him in his arms and taking his hand, he walked him to his greeting party.

"_Oh my! He looks exactly like Estel did at that age!" _Elrohir whispered in Elvish to his twin.

"_Ai! You don't suppose they're related?" _Elladan responded.

"_Nah." _Elrohir shook his head.

Elrond smiled widely as he looked down at Ingeras. "You must be Ingeras." He said fondly. Ingeras nodded and bowed courteously. "Ahh. Legolas and King Thranduil have told me a lot about you. I'm glad to finally meet you in person. Welcome to Rivendell! We're glad you've come."

Ingeras was staring up at the tall healer. He had a penetrating gaze that made the boy feel as if the elder could see right into him. But his warm manner was very kind, welcoming, and in no way condescending. Ingeras gazed at his flowing hair. It was like the other elves he'd seen. But...it was dark, like Vlad's. And Elrond had gray eyes...like Vlad's. A sudden dull ache hit Ingeras in the gut as it brought back the reality of how much he missed his papa. Ingeras didn't realize he was holding his stomach.

"These are my children." Elrond grinned. "My sons, Elladan and Elrohir." The twins bowed playfully to Ingeras. Ingeras creased his eyebrows. They both looked the same. "Ahh, I know what you are thinking. You wonder how we tell them apart. Well, little one, that is a long story." Elrond chuckled.

"No it's not, Ada." Elrohir interjected. "It's easy. Hello, Ingeras. I'm Elrohir. I'm the smarter one!" Elladan shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, Ingeras. I'm the oldest, Elladan. So that automatically makes me smarter and stronger!" He crossed his arms. Elrond rolled his eyes, pretending to be exasperated.

"They've been squabbling like this since before they were born." He told Ingeras. Ingeras suddenly felt a small urge to giggle! He didn't know grownups could argue like children over silly things like that.

"Come, Ingeras. There is someone you _have _to meet!" Legolas told him excitedly, tugging on his hand. "Ingeras, this is Aragorn, my best friend in the world!"

"Hello, Ingeras." Aragorn said quietly, smiling warmly. He knelt down in front of the boy and shook his hand. "But you can call me Estel. Everyone around here does." Ingeras nodded. "We've been looking forward to meeting our distinguished guest. Though I say, _some _here could brush up on their manners!" He gave the twins a pointed look.

"Don't be sore, little brother. We just want him to get off on the right foot." Elrohir argued.

"Right. We want Ingeras to know which one he should imitate. _And..._which one to avoid." He pointed at his brother. Elrohir kicked his shin.

"I'm afraid to leave him here, without me to guide him." Legolas said sarcastically, placing his hands protectively on Ingeras's shoulders. "I'm not sure it would be wise to set him under such immature influence." Aragorn snickered, and Elrond had to feign a cough to hide his laughter.

"Ingeras," Elrond came over to them. "You haven't yet met my daughter, Arwen." Elrond said wistfully, as if he were presenting a rare and valuable treasure. Arwen descended the steps and gracefully approached Ingeras. She smiled brightly at him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Ingeras. We've been waiting for you." Arwen said happily.

Ingeras froze. She was like something out of a fairytale! Her long black hair shone in the morning sunlight, and the rays bounced off her flowing sapphire dress, illuminating it like diamonds. Her voice was as gentle as an angel's. Why, she...she looked like a _queen! _But what struck him the most was..._those eyes! _Those blue eyes! They were so much like...like Mirena's! Ingeras never imagined any woman could come even close to his mother, in features. _Momma?! _He struggled in thought. _No, she's not...but...ohh, Momma! _Ingeras shuddered and his breath hitched as he couldn't take his eyes off of Arwen.

Elrond quickly came to his side and touched his shoulder. "Are you all right, child?" He asked gently. Ingeras completely lost it. His stomach really began to hurt. All the tears he'd been holding back instantly burst forth like a broken dam. Before he could catch it, a gut-wrenching cry escaped his throat and his small body trembled violently with weeping as he covered his face with his hands.

"_Ingeras!" _Legolas, quite alarmed, tightly gripped his shoulders. He knelt down next to him. "Hey...it's okay." Legolas said sadly, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back. Aragorn, the twins, and Lindir frowned with concern. Ingeras turned quickly toward Elrond and hugged his waist tightly, sobbing on his robes.

Elrond leaned over and gently stroked the boy's head. "Shh. It's all right, son." He said soothingly. Ingeras clung to him tighter. Elrond stooped down and lifted the boy up into his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder. Ingeras's face was a painful red, and he wailed with harsh sobbing. "Thank you for bringing him, Legolas," Elrond said. "I'm going to take him inside. Shh. It's all right, penneth. It's all right," Elrond shushed gently, running his hand through Ingeras's curls. Everyone watched in dismay as the healer carried the boy up the steps into the Homely House.

"_What_ did you do to him, sister?" Elrohir sputtered. Arwen glared at him fiercely, tears running down her face.

"Oh, do shut up! It isn't funny!" She seethed and ran after her father.

"What did I say?" Elrohir sputtered. Elladan smacked him behind his head. "All right, all right." Elrohir grimaced. Aragorn came to Legolas's side.

"Legolas? Are you all right? You look quite shaken, _mellon-nin." _He stated. Legolas shook his head.

"I feel terrible." Legolas sighed. "We tried to help him, but he's been so uptight, not opening up to us. There truly is magic in this place! That is the first I've seen where he's_ ever_ freely shown without holding back his emotions! I guess he was too scared of us." He hung his head shamefully.

"Don't feel bad, Legolas. You tried, and you took care of him." Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder. "That's what he needed."

"I just wish I could've done more for him."

"You already have. Your father was wise to send him here." Lindir spoke up. "Lord Elrond will help him. You'll see, mellon."

"I certainly hope so!" Legolas moaned.

* * *

Glorfindel and Erestor had been unable to meet Ingeras, as they'd had to finish up some paperwork that had seriously needed their attention. Relieved that was over, they ventured out into the hall, curious about the newcomer. They both halted when they saw Elrond marching through the hall, bearing a crying child. "My lord! Is everything all right?" Glorfindel asked in alarm. "Is he ill?"

"What has happened?" Erestor added.

"I do not know for sure yet. But I suspect our young guest has been ambushed by a major case of homesickness." Elrond sighed.

"Should we take him to the healing ward?"

"No! No, I do not think that would be the wisest move at the moment." Elrond grimaced. "We don't want to frighten him." He brushed passed the two of them and they looked at Arwen.

"My lady?" Erestor prodded.

"I don't understand it." Arwen said sadly. "I only said hello to him. He took one long look at me, and then just burst into tears!"

"Arwen, my dear girl, what male _wouldn't _take a long look at you?" Erestor smiled. "You are a beautiful elleth."

"But this is the first I've heard of you reducing one to tears!" Glorfindel teased. Arwen glowered at them and briskly marched away after her father. "Did you not notice how much the poor child resembles Estel at that age?"

"I _did _notice! It will be like raising him all over again." Erestor commented.

"Oh, Valar, I hope not! Not with the twins to help." Glorfindel gasped.

* * *

Elrond carried Ingeras to the guest room they'd set up for him and sat down on the bed. Ingeras's arms were locked around his neck. "Shh. There, there. It's all right, penneth. Let it out. That's right," Elrond said encouragingly, patting the boy's back.

"_Momma...Momma!" _Ingeras wailed in agony. "Why did you have to die?!" He sobbed. Elrond clasped the boy closer to his bosom, and gently rocked him back and forth. "Papa! Papa..." Ingeras choked on the words in a strangled voice. "Why don't you come for me? _Papa..." _

Arwen peeked inside. "Ada?" She spoke softly. "If you would like, I'll leave you alone."

"Nay, Arwen. _Please _come in." Elrond begged her. Arwen nodded and closed the door behind her then sat down on a chair across from them. She was crying too. She couldn't stand to see a child in pain like this. She was hesitant at first, afraid to touch Ingeras, fearing he would shrink away from her. But then she slowly arched her arm forward and soothingly stroked Ingeras's curls.

"I'm sorry, Ingeras." She murmured.

Ingeras cried for two full hours straight until he fell asleep instantly on Elrond's lap, completely drained with exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8 A Haven

**Listened to Davy Jones' music box theme while writing this. Just felt right. **

* * *

Elrond placed the sleeping child in the bed. The elf lord tenderly stroked the boy's pained face. He glanced at Arwen, who was still shedding tears. "It is not your fault, Arwen." Elrond assured her. "Whatever triggered his breakdown, it was not your doing."

"I don't understand, Ada." Arwen said sadly. "I was only trying to be kind to him. But it seems that I have only made things worse."

"Nonsense, daughter." Elrond shook his head. "Once Ingeras is calm enough, we will try to find out what hit him so hard." There was a knock at the door. "Come." Elrond responded. Several figures entered, all with concerned faces. "He's sleeping for now." Elrond told his audience. They all noticed that Arwen was still troubled by this and she wouldn't meet their eyes. Elrohir and Glorfindel now felt bad for teasing her. She was obviously taking this hard.

"I'm sorry for jesting with you, sister. I didn't mean to upset you." Elrohir spoke up. "I was only trying to lighten up the awkward, alarming scene is all. But...I should've curved my tongue, I guess." Arwen nodded.

"And please accept my apologies, Arwen." Glorfindel said earnestly. Arwen shrugged, wiping her eyes.

"How is he, Ada?" Elladan asked Elrond. All eyes were on the small figure in the bed.

"He finally drifted off ten minutes ago." Elrond answered. "He was weeping harshly ever since I'd brought him in here."

"That was over two hours ago!" Elrohir gasped. Legolas grimaced sorrowfully.

"Legolas?" Aragorn prodded his friend.

"He's been trying so hard to be brave since I've known him." Legolas said solemnly. "He wouldn't talk about what's troubling him."

"What _can _you tell us about him, Legolas?" Elrond asked. Everyone listened intently.

"Not much." Legolas groaned. "We found him in the forest, about to be killed by those horrid spiders. We rescued him, but he was stricken with the delirious fever that is cursing our Wood. We brought him home where he was tended. He had horrible nightmares.

'At one point when our chief healer had fallen asleep, Ingeras snuck out. I think he was trying to run away. Perhaps he was trying to find his ada, I don't know. He was ambushed by Orcs but we slew them and brought him back. His fever finally broke, but he kept starving himself and he wouldn't talk to us. And the nightmares never stopped. We kept telling him he was safe, but he just wouldn't open up. And he kept holding back his tears.'"

"Poor child." Erestor grunted.

"All I could find out from him was his name, and he said that he had no people. He told us that his mother was dead, that she'd been killed."

"Oh." Several voices sighed knowingly and everyone's thoughts went to the dearly departed Lady Celebrian, Elrond's wife and Queen Calathiel, Legolas's mother.

"He said that the necklace was given to him by his parents. But that is all he ever told us." Legolas hung his head.

"You did not fail him, Legolas. Know that." Elrond said firmly. "You kept him safe and tried to be a friend to him. It was not wasted, and someday-hopefully _soon!-_you will see that." Legolas shrugged skeptically.

"The necklace is most precious to him." Legolas said quietly. "He will not part with it. He keeps it close, like a life line. It's as if it is the only connection he now has to his family."

"I have good faith that it is."

"What are you planning to do for him, Ada?" Aragorn asked with his arms crossed.

"First of all, we will see how he gets through the night." Elrond answered. "If what Legolas has told us is any indication, then it's more than likely he will experience more nightmares, even exhausted as he is! I would like for someone to sit with him at all times. We will let him sleep for as long as he needs to. When he wakes up, let's not bombard him immediately with an armful of questions. He needs to feel safe, and feel able to talk freely when the need rises. For now, let's just try to make him feel as welcome as possible. I will take the first shift, and then someone else may take over this afternoon, and so on."

"_I'd like to sit with him tonight."_ Legolas and Arwen said at the same time.

"Arwen, you may sit with him through dinner if your prefer, and Legolas after that." Elrond suggested. "Legolas, any ideas of _how _he ended up and lost his way in the forest?"

"No, Sir." Legolas shook his head in exasperation. "Tauriel found his tracks beginning at the gate opening from the West. That's all we know, except that he appeared to be all alone."

"I see." Elrond rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I do wish Gandalf was here. Perhaps he could fill us in."

"Ai." Glorfindel nodded.

"Well, clear out now. I wish for Ingeras to have absolute quiet." Elrond ordered. "Oh, Elrohir? I wish you to bring me some herbs for calming effect, should we need them. I could fetch them myself if it comes to that, but I do not want Ingeras to be alone."

"Yes, Ada." Elrohir nodded and shuffled out with the others. Elrond rubbed Ingeras's small hand.

"Try to let your heart rest, little one." He said. "We will help you through whatever this terribly heavy burden is."

* * *

Ingeras did not wake fully all day, but a few times that he was semi-conscious, he wept painfully even though his eyes remained shut, always white knuckle clenching the cross necklace. Elrond and Aragorn tried to comfort him, but the boy cried himself back to sleep, then Aragorn sat with him. It was all they could do to keep Legolas from constantly trying to come in the room.

Late into the night, Legolas sat with Ingeras, staring at him guiltily and praying to the Valar to take pity on the poor, bereaved soul who seemed so lost. About midnight, Ingeras's even breathing became ragged, and he began to tremble violently. Then he began screaming in agony. "Ingeras? Ingeras!" Legolas gasped, crouching on the bed and trying to shake his friend awake. "Ingeras, wake up! You're dreaming. It's me, Legolas. Ingeras, please wake up!" Legolas begged. Ingeras didn't seem to hear him and continued wailing.

"Legolas? What is going on?" Aragorn asked as he and the twins burst into the room.

"Get Lord Elrond! NOW!" Legolas barked at them. Elladan turned on his heel and ran to fetch his father. By now, the entire household was at the threshold of Ingeras's room, having heard his horrible screams. Elrohir approached the bed and took the child's shaking arm and firmly touched his shoulder.

"Ingeras, can you hear me?" Elrohir asked. "Ingeras!" Ingeras only continued to seize and scream with tears. Elrond finally entered the room and hurried to Ingeras's side. "Ada! He's not coming out of it." Elrohir explained.

"Elladan, the herbs!" Elrond told his oldest son. Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir, and Arwen all watched anxiously from the door. "Give me some room, please." He instructed his son and Legolas to back up. He leaned down close to the convulsing child, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Ingeras? Wake up, child! Do you hear me? Wake up now." Elrond spoke directly to him.

"_Papa! Ppppaaaappppaaa!" _Ingeras sobbed horribly, the pain and horror so thick in his strangled voice that it made every occupant in the room shudder. Elrond tightened his grip and focusing his energy, he entered Ingeras's mind, trying to see what he saw. In Ingeras's dreams, Elrond saw Vlad fighting Mehmed, and then Vlad screeching in distress as Mehmed slit open more and more bags of silver coins. Then, when Vlad could barely stand up anymore, Mehmed backed him against the wall, slugged him several times, then kicked him back into a cart where Vlad hit his head then fell to the ground. _"PAPA!" _Ingeras cried:

"_Take one last look at your father, Ingeras." Mehmed taunted._

"_Nooo!" Ingeras wailed._

"_Look at how pathetic he is." Mehmed continued as Vlad wearily turned his dizzy head to look at his son._

"_No! Stop! Please!" Ingeras begged. _

"_If I put a stake through your heart, it will kill you. Like any other man." Mehmed grinned down at Vlad who was flat on his back, struggling just to sit up! Ingeras kept fighting against his bonds, trying to get away and save his daddy, but to no avail. Then Mehmed came to stand right above Vlad, arching his arm back with a wooden stake. "A fitting death, for Lord..."_

"_NO! Nooooo!" Ingeras screamed._

"Noooo!" Ingeras screeched hoarsely, jolting upright in the bed, shaking uncontrollably, sweating profusely, and his frightened blue eyes wildly darting back and forth in terror.

"Whoa, shhh! Ingeras, it's all right. You were dreaming, penneth. You're safe. It was just a dream." Elrond shushed him calmly. Ingeras whimpered like a whipped puppy, and couldn't stop shaking. He was hyperventilating big time. He looked up in fright and confusion at all the visitors in the room who were staring at him. "Ingeras, can you hear me?" Elrond asked. Ingeras glanced at him, but he was so scared and tears kept pouring down his face. "It's alright, son. No one here is going to hurt you." Elrond said soothingly, stroking the boy's face.

"Wh-wh-where a-a-am I?" Ingeras asked in a quivering voice. Elrond was relieved that the boy was speaking, and facing him at least. At least he wasn't so dazed that he didn't hear anything around him.

"Do you remember? You're in Rivendell." Elrond reminded him. "Legolas brought you here. Can you remember?" Ingeras began frantically searching the room for Legolas and saw him at his right. Legolas tried to smile.

"I'm right here." He said in a friendly voice. But Ingeras shivered even harder. Tears filled Legolas's eyes. He was trying so hard to prove to Ingeras that the boy didn't have to be afraid of him, that the elf wanted to be his friend, but he was failing miserably and it hurt.

"Ingeras? Look at me, son." Elrond said. Ingeras frightfully looked around the room, warily eyeing the concerned audience. "No, no. Eyes on _me_." Elrond said. Ingeras finally met his gaze. "Do you know who I am?"

"L-L-L-L-Lord Elr-r-r-r-rond-d-d-d..." Ingeras squeaked, unable to catch his breath.

"Very good." Elrond smiled with an approving nod. "Now, Ingeras? I need you to hold my hands and do the same as I do, and just breathe with me. Can you do that?"

"I-I-I-I…." Ingeras sputtered. Legolas looked away, covering his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears.

_I've just made everything worse! Seems like that's all I can ever achieve with him! _Legolas berated himself. Arwen looked at him sympathetically and made her way over to her friend and gripped his hand. She understood exactly what he was going through. He sadly looked at her then hung his head.

"Do exactly as I do." Elrond instructed Ingeras, and gripping his still quivering hands, the healer led him through a breathing exercise. Elrohir gently rubbed the boy's back.

"That's it, Ingeras. Good job." Aragorn encouraged him when the boy followed Elrond's instructions, even though it was a struggle. After a short while, Ingeras's breathing was less manic, but he was still shaking. "Here, Ingeras. Drink this. Ada says it will help you." Aragorn took a mug from Elladan and handed it to the boy.

"Will it keep my bad dreams away?" Ingeras asked pleadingly.

"I cannot guarantee that, son. But it _will _help you feel calmer." Elrond said. Ingeras looked into the cup, disappointed. But he drank it then handed the cup back to Aragorn. Elrond suggested the others should leave, and thanked his sons for their help. "Ingeras, is there anyone in here that you would like to remain with the two of us?" Elrond asked. Ingeras warily eyed the occupants.

"_Aragorn."_ Ingeras said, taking them all by surprise. Aragorn arched his eyebrows then glanced over at Legolas who looked distraught with disappointment but he nodded urgently to his friend.

"Me?" Aragorn asked. Ingeras eagerly nodded. "All right." Elrond nodded to Arwen and Legolas to leave, though he threw them both an apologetic look. Aragorn sat down on the bed opposite Elrond, who was holding Ingeras close to himself. "Would it help, to talk about your dream?" Aragorn asked cautiously.

"No, please! No, it won't!" Ingeras blurted out adamantly.

"All right, I'm sorry. You don't have to right now." Aragorn assured him. He glanced up at his father who gave him the _'I'll explain later' _look. Aragorn reached his hand out and rubbed Ingeras's back.

"I want my momma." Ingeras started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Ingeras." Aragorn hung his head.

"I miss Papa! I miss Papa!" Ingeras sobbed.

"It's all right, child." Elrond said, running his hand through Ingeras's hair as the boy hid his face in his robes and cried.

"Ohh! Why did _he_ leave me here?" Ingeras wailed. He was referring to Gandalf, not Vlad. But his comforters didn't know that.

"Did he leave you in the Mirkwood forest?" Elrond asked cautiously.

"Mmm-hmm!" Ingeras replied in a muffled voice.

"Did your father promise to come back for you?" Aragorn asked.

"Not him! _He _didn't leave me in the forest!" Ingeras corrected him. "I was talking about Gandalf." Elrond and Aragorn gaped at each other, puzzled.

"Do you mean Gandalf the Grey, the great wizard?" Elrond inquired.

"Yes! Yes, that's him! Do you know him?" Ingeras blinked in astonishment.

"Ai. We know him very well." Aragorn nodded. "But, Ingeras, why would he leave you? It's not like Gandalf to abandon a child in need!"

"Sp-spiders. There were spiders. Great, monstrous spiders, like frightening creatures out of a nightmare." Ingeras explained, trembling as he recounted his tale. "Gandalf told me to run on ahead, to stay on the path till I reached the Elvin king's palace. He stayed behind and fended off the spiders. But he never came back for me!" Ingeras began to cry again.

"Well, Gandalf is a good friend and ally of ours, young one." Elrond told him. "He would not just leave you to fend for yourself unless he had a good reason, I assure you."

"He'd said he'd follow, but he never came!" Ingeras blurted out.

"If he'd fallen by the spiders, Legolas would've found him when they traced Ingeras's tracks back to the West gate." Aragorn stated. Elrond was frowning deeply. Sure, Gandalf had an irritating knack for leaving comrades in the middle of an excursion. But he always had a good reason and he always came back!

"Ingeras, do you remember when this was?" Elrond asked. "When this happened?"

"Almost two weeks ago." Ingeras said, looking up at him.

"I only have one more question, penneth, then I will ask you nothing further tonight." Elrond assured him. "One thing I must know. When did your mother die?" Ingeras's eyes instantly welled up and he sobbed. "I'm sorry, son. I should not have pressed so early."

"I miss her!" Ingeras wailed. Aragorn hung his head sadly. He'd been there, so had his foster siblings, and even Legolas! They'd all been there. And now here was another child in their midst, dealing with the same fresh pain. "She...she died, just a couple days before Gandalf took me to the forest!" Ingeras blurted out. Aragorn and Elrond exchanged alarmed glances. Why, this boy's mother had not even been dead for a month! His grief was much fresher and acute than they'd first thought.

"I'm so sorry, Ingeras." Aragorn bit his lip as tears filled his own eyes and he was taken back to his early days after his mother had died.

"They killed her! They killed her!" Ingeras cried indignantly. "Why did they have to kill her?!"

"Who killed her, penneth?" Elrond prodded gently. Ingeras could no longer speak coherently and wept harshly. Aragorn closed his eyes and quietly sang an Elvish lullaby. Half an hour later, Ingeras was hiccuping and his red eyes were puffy. Aragorn grabbed a cool, wet rag and gently set it on his eyes as Elrond laid the boy back down in the bed. They both noted how once again Ingeras was gripping the necklace.

* * *

An entire audience was waiting outside the door when Elrond finally emerged. They all looked at the healer expectantly, curiously, and worriedly. "He's asleep." Elrond nodded. They all sighed with relief. "Estel is sitting with him." Legolas hung his head, fighting the urge not to be angrily jealous of Aragorn.

"What did you see in his dreams?" Elladan asked. Elrond gaped at him, surprised. They'd seen what he did? Well, shouldn't surprise him really.

"Not here." Elrond said. He ushered them all into the drawing room. "In Ingeras's dreams, I saw two men battling to the death." He began. "One of them, was Ingeras's father. He looked like a mighty warrior, yet he was becoming weaker by the moment. The other man in the golden armor kept slicing open bag after bag of silver coins. Seemed that the more he spilled, the more disoriented Ingeras's father became. He could barely stand on his own two feet! Then his assailant attacked him, _brutally _and threw him back where he fell to the ground. I heard Ingeras screaming for his father. The boy was bound, unable to reach his father. The other man was taunting them both and was about to drive a wooden stake through the father's chest. That is when Ingeras woke up."

Everyone remained quiet, lost in their own thoughts, trying to process what they had just been told. Arwen, Legolas, and the twins all shuddered to imagine if that had been them and their own dads in Ingeras's shoes! Arwen was shedding tears just thinking about what young Ingeras had had to witness. "Who would be so cruel to do such a thing?" She whimpered angrily.

"I do not know...yet." Elrond sighed.

"What was his father like? Can you describe him?" Legolas asked hopefully. Even if Ingeras didn't trust him, maybe he could still help! Maybe Legolas could try to find his father!

"He was garbed in armor, black with the emblem of a red dragon emblazoned on it." Elrond answered. "He had dark, long hair and an angular face. But what I remember most about him, were his eyes. Even as wild and swift as the battle was, I got a good look at the boy's father when he was sprawled on the floor. Those eyes, the first word that comes to me is _haunted."_

"Haunted." Glorfindel repeated.

"Broken, angry, determined, but so pained." Elrond finished. He looked to Legolas. "You were right to bring him here, Legolas!"

"Well, apparently it is much more than we ever did for him." Legolas said curtly with his arms folded.

"Stop beating yourself up, mellon." Elrohir hit his arm. "It's most unbecoming. And does wonders for your image! You look more like a sulking, spoiled elfling than a warrior elf right about now." Elrond rolled his eyes, as did Elladan.

"Thanks a lot, 'Ro. You're such a ray of sunshine." Elladan scolded his twin. Legolas just shook his head, but not without sending Elrohir a death glare.

"I guess he doesn't like me." Legolas said miserably. "On our journey here, I thought he was finally beginning to trust me! I suppose he was just hanging on for security till he reached somewhere safe."

"Nay, Legolas." Elrond said reassuringly. "I believe you are wrong. I think that Ingeras _does _like you. And I can see that he trusts you." Legolas glared at him skeptically. "I saw the way he let you help him down from your horse, and how he stayed by your side until his breakdown. He was not cowering nor was he scouring around with his eyes for the quickest escape route from you. No, I think you _have _made a new friend, penneth."

_Then why did he ask for Aragorn, someone he has known less than an entire day, to stay with him, instead of me? I've known him for much longer! _Legolas thought stormily. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he liked Ingeras and wanted so badly to help him.

"I think he asked for Estel because he is a _human," _Erestor spoke up, as if reading Legolas's thoughts. "One of his own kind. Someone who can relate to him in ways that our people can't. From what you have told us, Legolas, little Ingeras has been surrounded by elves since he arrived in our world."

"Ai, and it's got to be frightening and very lonely for him." Glorfindel added.

"I had not thought of that!" Legolas sputtered, suddenly feeling guilty for being jealous of his best friend's surprised connection to the little boy. "Now I feel stupid for not having realized that part sooner."

"Let's pray that Estel's natural presence will help him sleep through the night." Arwen murmured. Everyone agreed.

"Well, we did learn a few things!" Elrond announced. "Ingeras is not from our world. He is not a part of Middle Earth. He was brought here, by our good friend Gandalf."

"_Gandalf?!" _All of the other elves nearly choked in astonishment.

"Ai. Gandalf was bringing him to your father's realm, Legolas. But on their way through the Wood, they were ambushed by spiders. Gandalf tried to hold them off and sent Ingeras to reach your palace. He said that Gandalf never returned."

"Ohhh." Legolas grunted thoughtfully. "That explains the singular set of tracks Tauriel found, and how he didn't know where he was, and even why he was with elves! We found him all alone and very sick in the forest. Poor little fellow! He must have been terrified, all on his own. Well, if what you say is true about his father, it is now clear that his ada is _not _the one who had him bound! I'm relieved to hear that."

"Something else you should all know." Elrond said very seriously. "Ingeras's mother was killed, not two days before Gandalf brought him here."

"But...that is less than two weeks!" Elrohir gasped. Arwen burst out in tears. She couldn't help it. Her heart went out to Ingeras and she couldn't bear thinking of all this tragedy that had been thrust on him. Elladan wrapped his arm around her and held her.

Legolas grimaced. One little soul bombarded with pain and horror so suddenly. It was not fair! Legolas made up his mind then and there. He would do whatever it took to find Ingeras's father! While the boy recovered here, Legolas would find Vlad and bring him back to his son! But how? They were not of Middle Earth. The first thing to do, would be to find Gandalf.

"We must do all we can to make sure that Ingeras feels safe and cared for here." Elrond said. "As I know you will all do your best. He is in fresh grief right now, so it might take him a while to open up to us."

_Well, you've learned more about him in just a few hours than we could in one week! _Legolas thought. "May I go see him?" He asked.

"Of course, Legolas." Elrond nodded, smiling warmly at Legolas's deep concern for the little stranger.

"How dreadful." Elrohir shook his head. "Well, we'll help him learn to smile again...in time! Won't we, 'Dan?"

"You know it." Elladan nodded. Elrond glanced at his daughter. He still had not learned what had triggered Ingeras's reaction to Arwen the way it had.

"Great Valar, help us!" Erestor rolled his eyes.

"Now we'll have _two _Estels to look out for!" Glorfindel groaned playfully. Elrond smiled at his old friends.

* * *

Legolas softly knocked on Ingeras's door. "Come." Aragorn answered. Legolas quietly slipped inside and took in the sight. Aragorn was lying on the bed upright against the headboard, while Ingeras lay on his side in his arms, clinging to the ranger for dear life. "Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn smiled. Legolas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand out and slowly stroked Ingeras's face. "You're quite fond of him, aren't you?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

"I am." Legolas nodded. "I don't know what it is. My father is rarely ever that gracious to _strangers!_ But even he would never turn away a child in need! I guess, Ingeras reminds me of you at his age." Legolas shrugged.

"I can't understand why he asked for me!" Aragorn exclaimed, bewildered. "He doesn't even know me that well, and you've been with him much longer than I have, mellon."

Legolas smiled thoughtfully, glad that he could answer his friend without feeling jealous now. "You're like him, a _human, _one of his own." Legolas said softly. "From the time we found him, he has had no one but elves for company!"

"I went through that, and I didn't think it was so bad. Well, not much." Aragorn teased.

"You were brought up by elves, Estel. And whatever questions you had, someone was there to give you answers. Ingeras was dropped in our world and left all alone. I guess seeing you, even a stranger, was a tremendous comfort and relief to him."

"Ahh, yes." Aragorn nodded.

"He looks so much like you at that age."

"That's what everybody keeps saying!" Aragorn shook his head. "I pray we can help the poor child!"

"As do I." Legolas uttered wholeheartedly.

* * *

The next morning, Elrond found both Legolas and Aragorn in the bed with Ingeras, each on the opposite side of the boy, and each with a protective arm wrapped around the child. Elrond smiled fondly and decided not to disturb them. Both the elf and the ranger were waken up a little later from crying. They both sat up and saw that Ingeras was weeping. "Ingeras, wake up, mellon." Aragorn said, lightly shaking him. Ingeras buried his face into Aragorn's stomach, and clutched his sleeve, crying small, painful whimpers. Legolas swallowed dismally and rubbed the boy's back.

"It's all right, Ingeras. I swear to you, we'll help you and try to make things right again." Legolas promised.

"Momma! Momma!" Ingeras wailed in Aragorn's clothing. He held the boy until he began to calm down.

"You're not alone, penneth." Aragorn told him.

"Where am I?" Ingeras asked.

"Rivendell."

"Ohh." Ingeras's face fell even more. "I remember. When we arrived yesterday, I...I thought I was in heaven! It's so...magical here. Then I started looking...I was looking for my momma. Then that beautiful lady Arwen came down, and...and...I saw her. At first I thought she was my momma, even though my mother had golden hair instead of black." His voice was starting to quiver again.

"Oh, little friend. I am so sorry!" Legolas gasped, gripping his wrist.

"Then I realized it _wasn't _Momma," Ingeras began crying again, "because she had black hair. But she looked so much like her otherwise! And her eyes...her eyes! They are exactly as my momma's were!" At that point, Ingeras completely lost it and sobbed all over again. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other dismally. Aragorn held the boy close to his chest, rocking him back and forth, while Legolas rubbed his shoulder. Ingeras cried so long that the guys missed breakfast, though they hardly noticed.

Elrond appeared after breakfast and when he arrived, Ingeras was quieter, but still had little tears running down his face. "Ohh, penneth." Elrond sighed sadly, sitting down on the bed. "Are you all right?"

"No, Sir. I'm not." Ingeras shook his head, facing the healer.

"Of course not. I'm sorry. And we do not expect you to be at this time." Elrond nodded. "I see you have some very good friends to keep you company though." He smiled. Ingeras subtly nodded. "Think you can stand something in your stomach?"

"No thank you. I am _not_ hungry." Ingeras moaned. "My tummy hurts, all over."

"That is perfectly natural, little one." Elrond smiled kindly. "When you lose someone you love, your body grieves too. It will get better with time, but that might be a long time. Did you sleep better, I hope?"

"I think so." Ingeras nodded, still holding onto Aragorn. So, Erestor's theory was accurate.

"Ingeras, there is someone who would really like to see you. Arwen feels terrible for what happened yesterday and she would really like to make sure that she won't cause you anymore distress." Elrond said.

"She didn't do anything wrong. It's just that..." Ingeras hung his head, starting to cry again at the thought of Mirena. Aragorn and Legolas spoke in Elvish and explained to Elrond what Ingeras had told them.

"I see." Elrond nodded. "Well, she would like to be your friend, if you can bear it."

"I want to see her." Ingeras agreed.

"I will fetch her." Elrond smiled. Legolas finally stood up but Ingeras would not release Aragorn. Arwen slowly came inside the room.

"Hello, Ingeras." She smiled. "I'm sorry that I caused you distress when you first arrived here, but I would really like to help you! And I want to be your friend. Would you mind if I tried to be?" Ingeras didn't speak. Tears filled his eyes and he reached his arms out anxiously for her. Arwen smiled and came to the bed. She wrapped the boy in a warm, tender, motherly embrace, and Ingeras sobbed painfully. Arwen thought she'd made a mistake and started to release him, but Ingeras grabbed her tighter and would not let go. He needed a woman's hug, more than they could possibly imagine!

* * *

A few days later, Legolas had to leave to return to Mirkwood and let his father know what was going on. "Do you have to go?" Ingeras asked longingly.

"Yes, little friend. I'm afraid so." Legolas nodded solemnly. "And I will miss you very much! But you are safer here, and the House of Elrond can help you with your mother's loss much better than we can. But Lord Elrond said you can write to me! I wish you would."

"I'd like that." Ingeras smiled sadly. He grabbed Legolas around the legs and began crying again. This time, Legolas couldn't push back the tears from his own eyes. He knelt down and embraced the boy.

"Things are going to get better, my little friend. I promise you they will!"

"Will you come back?" Ingeras pleaded.

"Yes. Yes, I will come back!" Legolas smiled.

When Legolas rode off into the mountainside with his guards, Ingeras wept in Aragorn's arms. _Another_ person he cared about had left him. Only this one promised to return.


	9. Chapter 9 A Father's Heart

The truth of the matter was, that Gandalf _had _been stricken by the spiders. After Ingeras had run out of sight, Gandalf had fought hard and true against the large beasts. Yet, even a wizard does not have eyes in the back of his head. Gandalf had been engrossed in fending off two spiders at once, that he did not notice the one directly behind him! It had stung him through the chest. Gandalf then flinched, stunned, almost paralyzed, and had fallen to the ground. And the spiders would've taken him and strung him up then and there, had Gandalf, though weak, not snatched up his staff and teleported himself to the West gate, just on the outskirts of the forest. Safe from the spiders, he became fully paralyzed as the spider venom invaded his veins.

* * *

Beorn, the skin-changer, had sensed the wizard's presence and investigated the edge of his borders. He'd carried the old friend to his dwelling, and summoning the Eagles, the great birds had come for Gandalf and taken him as fast as they could to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel was most alarmed when the Eagles had flown in, bearing her dear friend.

Even with the Golden Wood's best healers at work, it had taken a full week to get the spider venom out of Gandalf's body-not used to dealing with such a catastrophe regarding spiders, it had taken them a while to produce an antidote-, and then he'd had to remain bedridden to regain his much lost strength, the skirmish having left him greatly weakened.

One of those nights, Gandalf was semi-conscious, lying in his bed with Celeborn and Galadriel each at his side, keeping watch over him. Galadriel mentally spoke to him:

_You have brought one not of our world to Middle Earth, for refuge._

_Yes. I had to do it! _Gandalf replied in his mind.

_You were hindered from completing your task by the spiders._

_Aye. And I must take leave of you, my dear lady, as soon as my strength is regained. The poor lad will believe I have abandoned him. I must see this done! I promised his father. _

Galadriel stroked the old man's head. _Do not fret too much about the boy, Mithrandir. _She said tenderly. _For I see that he is safe. He is in Rivendell, under the roof of Elrond. They will look after him and give him the help his faint heart needs. _

_Is he? Good. _Gandalf thought in great relief. _I am glad to know. Yet, this promise will not go unfulfilled. I must go back to his own world. There I must find the tormented soul who would give anything to return to the life he loved. Ingeras must be with his father, the last family he has! Without the other, both of them are broken, maybe beyond repair. _

_And you will find him. _Galadriel assured him. _But he will not abide as you ask. _

_Nonsense! Of course he will. _Gandalf argued. Galadriel merely smiled at him.

* * *

Gandalf struggled to be a pious patient, but he was itching to leave and complete his mission. The moment the healers said he was well enough to travel, he instantly snatched up his staff and his signature pointed hat. "Forgive me, dear lady." He bowed respectively to Celeborn and Galadriel. "But I must take leave of you now. Time is of the essence, and I must find an old friend...or at least, what became of him! I thank you for your kindness and gracious hospitality."

"You are always welcome here, Mithrandir." Celeborn said.

"If ever you need my help, I will come." Galadriel smiled divinely, her otherworldly gaze bearing into the old wizard, warming his heart. With that, Gandalf bid them farewell.

* * *

Gandalf traveled by foot to Mehmed's camp, the last place he'd seen Vlad. The lavish tents had been destroyed, and Gandalf had to brace himself as the nauseating scent of decaying flesh hit his nostrils. The people of Transylvania who had not received Vlad's blood when he offered it, had rid themselves of any Turkish luxuries or banners when they'd discovered the camp. But they chose to leave the bodies to rot in the sun. After how the brutal Turks had treated their people and tried to take their sons, the people felt they deserved to die an undignified death.

Gandalf frowned as he stepped around the hideous corpses. Oh, he'd been in war, many times! He was not a stranger to the aftermath of bloody battles. But with every step he took, he dreaded coming upon the body of Prince Vlad, even though by now the only recognizable part of him would be his dragon armor. Gandalf forlornly searched among the carnage but to his relief, he did not come upon Vlad's cadaver. Yet, the wizard was also dismayed: where was the prince?

"You search for the master, eh? He is not here." A scraggly voice slurred behind Gandalf. Gandalf rolled his eyes. It was Shkelgim, the gypsy. Gandalf, usually a very kind-hearted person, had never liked the miscreant. He had an odd fancy for dark and paranormal things. Gandalf frowned darkly, turning around to face and stare down the mysterious gypsy.

"Your master and I have no ties whatsoever." Gandalf growled. "Now if you'll excuse me." He turned on his heel.

"Ahh, but you do, master wizard. You do." Shkelgim grinned.

"I do not know your master, nor do I care to!" Gandalf huffed. "Be on your way, rodent. I won't have anything to do with the dark lord you serve! Leave me be." Gandalf began to march away.

"You look for the prince, no?" Shkelgim asked. Gandalf halted.

"Aye." He grunted.

"If you follow me, good wizard, I can take you to him."

"No thank you. I prefer to find him myself." Gandalf said abruptly.

"You can search for days, you won't find him." Shkelgim sneered. Gandalf glared down at him.

"Show me!" He demanded.

* * *

Gandalf begrudgingly followed the gypsy to the last place in Transylvania he'd wanted to investigate. He was led to a dark, ominous looking mountain that thundered and clashed with lightning on the very top. Gandalf did not like this. This couldn't be anything good! _Broken Tooth, _the dreaded mountain. "Pray tell, just why have you brought me here?" He asked gruffly.

"You look for the prince. You will find him in there." Shkelgim pointed up to a high ledge on the mountain.

"You lie!" Gandalf hissed.

"Nay, good master wizard. The old master has departed. You look for the prince, the Son of the Dragon. You must go up there."

Gandalf pursed his lips. He didn't want to believe it! Nothing but bad news ever came out of this mountain! But he was anxious to find Vlad. He prayed that the gypsy was dead wrong! "Leave me." Gandalf said dryly. The gypsy bowed and scuttled away. Gandalf took one long, deep breath then began the dreadful ascent.

* * *

The higher the wizard climbed, the thicker and fouler the air became. Gandalf finally clambered over the ledge. He frowned deeply with sorrow as he gazed dismally at the open mouth of the cave. Unsheathing his sword, and lighting up his staff, he cautiously approached. A swarm of bats zoomed out. Gandalf furrowed his brows. Bats never came out in the day time. "Something's disturbed them." Gandalf breathed then stepped inside.

* * *

Despite being a powerful wizard, Gandalf's knees were buckling. This dark, foreboding cave whispered nothing but of evil. Gandalf came to a layout of some sort. He cringed to find skulls and crushed bone under his feet. He thought he heard something! A _whoosh _of some kind, and what sounded like an animal snarl. "Who's there?!" Gandalf bellowed. When nothing came and no one answered. Gandalf pounded his staff into the ground and a blinding light swept through the cave, shaking the floor. A pained cry like an animal in distress shrieked from somewhere in the shadows. Gandalf, raising his sword, approached the sound.

"Show yourself!" Gandalf yelled, pounding his staff again. Another cry rang out and Gandalf heard footsteps coming his way. He braced himself. A shadowed figure slowly emerged from the shadows, panting with sweat. He stopped at the mouth of another cavern and would not come any closer to the light.

"Gandalf!" The creature sputtered. Gandalf gasped and gaped in horrified disbelief.

"It cannot be!" He moaned.

"It is. It's me." Vlad said dryly. Gandalf winced.

"Vlad...Vlad Tepes..." He sniffled and tried to step closer.

"Don't come near me." Vlad warned him. "I cannot bear the light of your staff." Gandalf lowered his sword.

"Vlad, my dear boy! What has befallen you that this is what you would become?" Gandalf asked sadly.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this. You shouldn't have come here, Gandalf." Vlad said.

"I had to." Gandalf interjected. "What happened to you?" Vlad's eyes fell to the ground.

"I didn't want to become this, Gandalf!" He cried. "I fought against it. I resisted! It was the only way I could defeat the Turks, and save my people...save my family."

"And how? Selling your soul to the devil? Did you think that wise?" Gandalf asked angrily.

"Do you know what it's like, to be backed up against the wall? And knowing that one of two decisions you choose is going to destroy someone either way?" Vlad retorted sharply. "I had to become this, Gandalf! It was the only way. The sultan wanted our sons. So they would grow to be monsters just like them..." he slowly looked back into the wizard's face, "...like I was before." Gandalf sighed silently. Yes, he knew the history of Vlad's past as a child under the Turks. "He wanted _my _son! I was not about to shove my son into the hands of brutes, to take away his innocent soul and turn him into a creature of hate! And if it meant becoming this, then so be it!"

"And what would Mirena say, if she knew?" Gandalf asked.

"Mirena is dead. She knew. She kept me going. I was tested, forced to go three days resisting the blood I craved insatiably. Then the Turks came, and it was almost sunrise. I was about to be restored!" There were heavy tears pouring down Vlad's face now. "Mehmed tricked me. And by the time I got to Mirena, it was too late. They took Ingeras. Mirena was too far gone."

"You fed." Gandalf said lowly. Vlad's shoulders shook with sobbing as he nodded.

"She told me to do it. I didn't want to!" Vlad wailed. "Believe me, Gandalf. She was my wife! My beloved one, and the light of my life. I didn't want to kill her! I didn't! I loved her!" He sobbed heavily, dropping to his knees. "But she was dying in my arms, and our son was in danger...she...she told me to do it. She told me to! She told me..." At that point, Vlad threw himself to the ground, weeping like a child. Gandalf bit his lip sympathetically. He stooped down next to the crying prince and touched his shoulder.

"Your son needs you, Vlad." Gandalf told him. Vlad looked up at him.

"Ingeras! Is he?"

"He's safe, my boy. He is in Rivendell, under the House of Lord Elrond. Trust me, he could not be in a better place at a time like this." Gandalf smiled warmly. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief.

"What I wouldn't give to be with him again." He whispered.

"You still can." Gandalf said encouragingly.

"No." Vlad shook his head.

"What?" Gandalf sputtered.

"I cannot go to him, let him see me like this, what I have become. What is left of my people fear me, and I cannot expose myself to the sunlight. I am condemned, Gandalf. I am a scourge on this earth. There is no hope for me." Vlad said in defeat.

"There _is _hope, dear boy." Gandalf shook his head. "You come with me to Middle Earth, away from those who knew you. And I can bring you to people who can help you."

"It's not possible!" Vlad laughed mirthlessly.

"It _is _possible," Gandalf looked closely at him. Vlad gazed at the old wizard who'd been his friend for years. Gandalf would not give him false hope. Would he?

"Like I said, Gandalf. It's not possible. So go. Be on your way, and leave me in peace."

"It _is _possible! You just need to _believe." _Gandalf said firmly. Vlad froze. He stared skeptically at Gandalf, afraid to hope that he could ever be set free of this wretched monster he'd become. It couldn't be possible! Gandalf rolled his eyes and sat down. "Confound you, Vlad Tepes, you are as stubborn as a dwarf!" Gandalf huffed. "Well, I can wait just as long as you can."

"Well, then you will have a very long wait, my friend." Vlad said.

"We'll see about that." Gandalf smirked, crossing his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 A Child's Lament

It had been a full week since Ingeras had first come to Imladris, and the entire household of Elrond was beginning to realize just how fresh the boy's grief truly was.

Elladan and Elrohir showed him around their beautiful home, which seemed to brighten his spirits a little, until they went riding. Ingeras had eagerly agreed to it, until he'd been sitting on the horse for a short time and burst into tears. "What's wrong, _Tithen-pen?"_ Elrohir asked, coming up beside him. Ingeras was burying his face in the horse's mane. The horse arched his bead back and nuzzled the little boy.

"Do you feel ill,_ mellon?"_ Elladan asked, touching his shoulder.

"_Papa..._we used to ride together...I miss him!" Ingeras moaned in the horse's hair. The horse grunted and nudged him.

"Well, nice going, 'Ro." Elladan growled at his brother.

"_Me?" _Elrohir grumbled.

"It was your idea to go riding!"

"He agreed to it! I didn't know!" Elrohir snapped defensively.

"Stop it! Just stop." Ingeras told them fiercely. They both side. Their squabble wasn't helping matters.

"Forgive us, penneth." Elladan sighed. "Would you rather walk?"

"No." Ingeras shook his head. He felt safer on the horse, hiding his tears. "I like him." The horse whinnied and nuzzled him again.

* * *

The servants tried to tempt Ingeras when they saw how thin he was, but Ingeras refused to eat any of the delicious food numerously offered to him. He just didn't have the stomach for it. And any food that passed his throat still tasted like gravel. He would drink water, milk, and juice when it was served to him, but that was the only nourishment he didn't push away. Since he'd arrived in Rivendell, Ingeras had lost even more weight from the time they'd met him, greatly concerning Elrond.

Arwen did her absolute best to make him feel loved and welcomed, and Ingeras would stare at her for the longest time without realizing it. Save for her black hair, she reminded him so much of Mirena. He teared up as he listened to her angelic voice. "Are you alright, Ingeras?" She asked him.

"You're so pretty! So beautiful...just like Momma." Ingeras murmured. Which would instantly gained him a loving hug and a gentle kiss.

* * *

Ingeras suffered terrible nightmares every single night, of being separated from his parents, Vlad and Mirena, or seeing them killed before his eyes. Every night, someone sat at his bedside to be there to offer comfort if he woke up. Most of the time, it was Elrond himself or Aragorn, or Arwen. Elrond and his sons mixed heavy sleeping draughts and added nerve-soothing herbs to help Ingeras sleep peacefully, but they never helped him get a full night's rest. He would sleep heavily for a time, but the bad dreams would always wake him in the middle of the night. Elrond tried singing an Elvish chant over him, which made the boy sleep soundly, but only for a couple hours at the most. The child walked around the Elven city with coal black circles under his blue eyes, from the severe sleep deprivation. Elrond was finally at a loss for how to help Ingeras sleep, as he understood all too well the deep pain of grief. Still, his heart ached to see a child being put through this tremendous bereavement and he prayed to the Valar for a way to help the little prince.

It came to the point that Ingeras refused to go to sleep at all at night, unless Aragorn stayed in the bed with him. Aragorn would lay next to him and cradle him in his arms, much like Vlad had. Only then would Ingeras let himself sleep, but it only ever lasted for a few hours before he woke up crying again. It was starting to take a toll on the household, and throughout the day Ingeras would apologize over and over again for being so much trouble, then he would withdraw into himself, feeling bad for being the cause of their exhaustion when they had only been kind and generous to him. "I don't want to have bad dreams at night! I don't! But...they keep coming. And I can't make them go away." Ingeras moaned to Aragorn.

"I know, Ingeras." Aragorn told him kindly. "And it is not your fault. You are going through a major ordeal right now. If you weren't having a hard time, we would be _more_ worried! You cannot help how your body and mind respond to the grief in your heart."

"You're not angry with me?" Ingeras gulped.

"No, little mellon." Aragorn smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around him. "You are suffering with a deep grief that you have no control over. Trust me, these first weeks are usually the hardest. But you have friends here, and we'll be with you through this every step of the way. We care about you, Ingeras. And we just want you to get better."

"I miss Papa." Ingeras sniffled. Aragorn rested his chin on the boy's head and ran his large hand through his hair.

"I know." Aragorn shushed him. "I just got an idea. Your body and mind might fare a little better if they had something to eat. Why don't we have a snack, huh?"

"No thank you." Ingeras shook his head sullenly.

"Hey, I know you don't want to eat." Aragorn said gently. "But it _will _help a little. And besides, we're all very concerned with you not getting enough nourishment." He lightly patted the boy's hollow little stomach.

"I don't want food. I just...don't want it." Ingeras said. Aragorn sighed.

"When you lived at home, what was your favorite food?" He asked curiously.

"Blueberry tarts. And sugar-sprinkled biscuits." Ingeras mumbled. "Sometimes Papa would...he would sneak me into the kitchen to get some, before dinner. Momma would always scold him for that, _if...if _she found out." Aragorn smiled. A clever idea was forming in his head.

* * *

It was the day to the month that Mirena had died. Ingeras had been so quiet all day, but that night his nightmares were the most severe they'd ever been. Aragorn instantly jolted awake as soon as Ingeras started whimpering, and he held him and tried to comfort him same as always. But this time, it didn't work. Ingeras was clinging to Aragorn so hard, that his fingernails dug into the ranger's arms, making him wince. "Ingeras? Ingeras! It's all right. I'm here!" Aragorn told him and tried to wake him. Ingeras's eyes opened and he looked up at Aragorn so dejectedly it broke the ranger's heart. "Hey." Aragorn spoke softly.

Opening his eyes, Ingeras felt as if a brick had crushed his chest, physically and emotionally, and his tears burst forth like a broken dam. "Momma! I want Momma!" He screamed in utter despair, clinging to Aragorn so hard that his arms trembled. _"Nooo! Momma!" _Ingeras yelled.

"Estel?" Elrond spoke as he opened the door and hurried into the room. Aragorn looked up helplessly but relieved at the sight of his father.

"Ada-" Aragorn tried to talk, but was shrilly cut off when Ingeras's broken voice echoed through the room. The boy's screams were so destitute, so laced with horror, and almost physical pain, as if he was in a torture chamber. Elrond hurried to the bed and gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Ingeras! Ingeras, wake up, son!" He urged him. Ingeras looked up at the ceiling, his reddened, wet eyes glazed with shiny tears, and unimaginable pain.

"Nooo! Momma! Let me go! _Mmmooommmaaa!" _Ingeras screeched, like a soul abandoned to purgatory. Elrond gripped his shoulders.

"Ada, this is the worst I have ever seen him like this!" Aragorn told the healer.

By now, the entire household was awake and at the door. All of their attention was glued on Ingeras. He sobbed and wailed so hard, so loudly that he began to make himself physically sick and could not stop throwing up, choking on his own tears. Elrond quickly scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the healing wing. There, he and the twins helped Ingeras sit up when he vomited, and kept cleaning him back up. Once the vomiting had ceased, the child could not stop crying even if he tried. He wept painfully, the sight of the Turks attacking Mirena and kidnapping him vividly replaying in his mind over and over again. The images would not leave him alone but kept rewinding, cruelly taunting his mind.

Elrond and his sons stood there, watching gravely with tears in their eyes as the poor child lay on the hospital bed, sobbing in anguish, crying for his mother, like a helpless infant. They'd tried and tried to wake him up, but he was too dazed. Elrond took hold of Ingeras's hands and started trying to pour his energy and strength into the comfortless boy. He glowed brightly, willing his warmth into Ingeras, trying to give him some merciful relief. Ingeras continued to cry, but his body shook less manically, and his wails finally died down to small sobs. His weeping was endless, but at least now, he did not sound as if he had been thrown into a torture chamber!

Elrond had his sons tell the servants that they could all retreat to their beds, as they would need a good rest after what they'd heard and witnessed. Aragorn, Arwen, Erestor, and Glorfindel however, refused to go to bed. Elrond allowed them to enter the healing wing, but to not crowd around the bed. "How is he, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well, at least he's calmer. But I'm afraid there will be no sleep for him tonight." Elrond sighed grievously, gently stroking the boy's forehead. Arwen still had tears in her eyes.

"I have never heard such pain, from a child!" Arwen cried.

"Did you enter his dreams again, Ada?" Aragorn asked tiredly.

"Yes." Elrond nodded soberly. "This time, it was his mother I saw. She and the boy were perched on the balcony of a watch tower. The enemy trapped them. There was no escape. They punched his mother then cruelly kicked her over the edge, like a barrel of ale!" Elrond gritted his teeth contemptuously, curling his fists. "She struggled to hang on. The soldiers grabbed the boy and took him away, just like that."

"Curse those maggots!" Elladan snarled viciously.

"Ada, how long ago did Ingeras say that his mother died?" Elrohir spoke up.

"Why, it was..._oohh."_ Elrond shook his head sorrowfully. "I see what you are saying, son."

"Ada?" Aragorn pressed.

"According to the time Ingeras gave us, his mother died almost four weeks ago." Elrond explained. "Which means..."

"Today was the anniversary of her death." Erestor finished. They all grimaced empathetically. Arwen covered her face with her hands, the last bit of news being too much for her to even want to comprehend. Aragorn wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"If only he had his father." Aragorn sighed.

"Ai. And we still don't even know exactly who he is!" Elrond mentioned. "And where has Gandalf gone to? It is not like him abandon a child!"

"We just don't know." Glorfindel shook his head.

"_Momma…Momma!" _Ingeras whimpered with his eyes squeezed shut, curling into a fetal position and hugging himself, clutching the necklace around his neck. Elrond came closer to his side.

"Ingeras? Can you hear me?" He asked. Ingeras mewed sadly.

"_Ohhh, Momma..." _He sniffled in a muffled voice. Elrond reached down and tenderly picked Ingeras up under his arms, and carried him to one of the private wards. Ingeras firmly locked his arms around the healer's neck. The others lingered and watched through the door. Elrond slowly sat down in an armchair and pulled Ingeras into his lap, letting his head rest on his chest. He gently rocked back and forth in the chair, rubbing soothing circular motions on the boy's shaking spine. He brushed the tears from his face and massaged his curls. "I miss Momma...sooo much!" Ingeras finally spoke in a more coherent voice. Aragorn and the rest listened dismally.

"I know, little one. I know." Elrond said soothingly.

"She died...today!" Ingeras looked up into the elf lord's kindly eyes.

"Ai." Elrond nodded. "I'm deeply sorry, Ingeras. She must have been a wonderful mother."

"She was!" Ingeras blurted out defensively. "And they killed her!"

"Who killed her, son?"

"The Turks!" Ingeras hung his head.

"Who are the Turks, Ingeras? I'm sorry, but I am not familiar with them."

"Our land's sworn enemies! They are cruel, and brutal, and so scary!" Ingeras faced him again, his lithe body trembling hard under the healer's arms. "My papa defied the Turkish Sultan, to save me! And to save all the boys in the kingdom. He wanted the boys to be his slaves and be trained to be his soldiers. Papa wouldn't let him. Because of that, they attacked us. We fled to Cozia Monastery for safety, but we were ambushed on the way. My papa's best friend, Dimitru, one of our most loyal men, died! He was only trying to protect Momma and me!

'The Turks came to the monastery. Momma and I ran up to the tower, looking for Papa. But he wasn't there! And then...then they trapped us! We couldn't get away. They...they...they…'" Ingeras curled into a ball in Elrond's lap and he shivered profusely, the tears never drying from his eyes. He clung to Elrond's arms, who held him protectively.

"Take your time, son. Just breathe." Elrond said, and patiently waited for the boy to continue.

"They hit Momma, in the stomach. She fell down and he kicked her over the edge of the-" Ingeras's entire frame shuddered with horror at the traumatic memory. "They took me away! They took me to the Sultan. He bound my hands. Then I saw-Momma..._Momma..._" Fresh new tears poured down his face and he buried his face into Elrond's chest. "She...she fell! She was falling, and...and Papa tried to save her!" Ingeras sobbed all over again. _"He...couldn't..._ _save her!" _Elrond held Ingeras close to him, letting him cry, tears filling his own eyes at everything this child was already going through. He remembered Ingeras's other nightmares, about Vlad dying. Had his father died too? Elrond wanted very much to know, but Ingeras was going under enough stress as it was. When he was ready, he would tell.

"I'm sorry, Ingeras." He said gently. "More than I can say. And it's okay to cry. Even brave soldiers have to grieve sometimes." Ingeras looked up at him.

"They...they d-do?" He sniffled. Elrond smiled warmly, brushing the boy's sweaty curls out of his face.

"Yes, _Tithen-pen_." He said kindly. "They do. And you know something? It helps a lot. They still cry sometimes because they're still sad, but crying does help to make you feel better."

"I _don't_ feel better." Ingeras leaned his head back down.

"I know. You don't right now. And that's okay. But, Ingeras, if you feel you must cry, don't hold back. Let it out. It will help you heal...with time."

"Papa always called me his big soldier. I wanted to be brave like him!"

"And you are indeed very brave, Ingeras. And you know something else? Sometimes crying is a sign of bravery."

"Really?"

"Ai. Because you care, and you let it show."

"I miss Momma, and Papa. So much!" Ingeras moaned pitifully, clenching his necklace.

"Yes. That is because they loved you very much." Elrond said, kissing the top of his head.

"Sir?" Ingeras asked timidly, his voice still quivering.

"Yes, child?"

"Will you...can you..."

"Yes? Speak to me, son."

"Will you..._sing _to me? Please!" Ingeras begged.

"Certainly, penneth. I would be happy to! If it will help you." Elrond smiled widely.

"Please! Momma always sang to me when I was scared."

"Of course. Is there anything special you would like me to sing? I am not familiar with all of your songs of men, but I will do my best."

"I _wish_ you knew Momma's songs." Ingeras's lip trembled.

"Perhaps you can teach me some time." Elrond chuckled.

"Aragorn-_Estel..._there is one song he sings to me at night. I don't understand all the words in Elvish. But it makes me feel better when he sings it."

"Ahh. I believe I know that one." Elrond nodded. It was a song he and Celebrian had sang to his children when they were little, and he'd heard Aragorn sing it many times lately when he was trying to comfort Ingeras at night. "Would you like me to sing where you can understand the words?"

"Yes!" Ingeras nodded tearfully.

"Just close your eyes then." Elrond told him, brushing some tears away. Ingeras obeyed and rested his head on the elf lord's chest, as his melodious voice kissed the room's walls.

"Again? Please?" Ingeras begged. Elrond nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. He sang for over an hour. The tears still came, but Elrond was incredibly relieved when he felt the boy's tense limbs slowly relax and his small body rested instead of braced against his own. The sun was just coming up when Ingeras drifted off to sleep. When Elrond finally placed him in the bed, he tenderly brushed away the tears that were still on his cheeks. He stroked the boy's face.

"Eru, help this poor child." He prayed.

* * *

After that, it was as if Ingeras had spent all the tears in his body. He did not cry again for days. He was still sullen, but he spoke more instead of waiting to be spoken to. He still would not eat though. Aside from that, the elves hoped that maybe he was slowly on his way to recovery. That was until another ordeal struck.

Elladan couldn't sleep for some odd reason. He'd tried and tried. He finally decided to grab a snack from the kitchens and read a good book. Pulling on his bathrobe, he ventured into the hall then froze when he heard someone stirring. It was not his father's familiar steps. He came to the first balcony and was shocked to see a small figure standing there, attempting to climb the banister. "Ingeras?" Elladan spoke. The boy didn't respond but kept trying to climb. "Ingeras! What are you doing? Get down from there, penneth! It's dangerous!" The child didn't have the slightest intent of obeying him. He scurried over quickly to prevent Ingeras from falling to his death over the railing.

"Ingeras? Hey!" Elladan gripped his shoulder. Ingeras whirled back suddenly and whacked the elf very hard in the face. Elladan fell back onto the floor, grimacing and covering his face. Nearby doors burst open and a group of scurrying feet came rushing to them.

"Elladan!" Elrond gasped, coming to his son's side. "Are you alright?"

"I...aah! I think so." Elladan groaned.

"What happened?" Arwen asked.

"Ingeras? Are you okay?" Aragorn asked, kneeling in front of the boy and taking his hands. Ingeras didn't respond but just stared blankly. "Ada?" Aragorn turned to Elrond. Elrond came to stoop in front of the child while Elrohir and Erestor helped Elladan to his feet. "His eyes are glazed, Ada." Aragorn pointed out.

"Ingeras?" Elrond spoke gently. He waved his hand in front of Ingeras, but Ingeras didn't even flinch.

"I-I found him wandering through here and tried to...get his attention, but he didn't...seem to hear me." Elladan said.

"He's sleepwalking, that's why." Elrond frowned, rolling his eyes. _Shouldn't he know the symptoms by now? _"Did I not teach you the signs of a sleepwalker, _ion-nin?" _Elrond grunted in irritation.

"What? I...I'm sorry, Ada. I didn't realize...we've never had a sleepwalker! Save for Estel when he was little." The elf sputtered defensively.

"Ingeras, it's me, Lord Elrond. Can you hear me?" Elrond spoke gently. Ingeras blinked several times, looking very confused and gaped at him in alarm, and then he saw Elladan's bloody nose and bruised lip. The little boy trembled and looked at Elrond with large, frightened eyes.

"Did I do that?" He whimpered.

"It's alright, penneth. It was an accident. You didn't know what you were doing." Elrond said calmly. Ingeras broke down and threw his arms around the healer's neck and hid in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ingeras wailed. " 'Dan, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh. Elrohir, would you tend your brother? Arwen, come with me." Elrond said, carrying Ingeras to his room. "Ingeras, try to calm down, son." Elrond said when he'd set him on the bed. "You were sleepwalking, child. You had no control over what you were doing. And honestly, it is my own son's fault. I have taught him that you must never startle a sleepwalker."

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Ingeras insisted. "I didn't even know he was there!"

"Shh. We know that, Ingeras." Arwen said, pulling him close to her. "It was an accident and it's all over. And Elladan will not be angry at you."

"He won't?" Ingeras gulped.

"No." Elrond shook his head. "Ingeras, has this ever happened to you before, back at home?" Ingeras pondered for a moment.

"No, I don't think so." He shook his head. "Is 'Dan going to be all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Ai. He will be fine," Arwen smiled. "He's been roughed up much worse than that before!"

"I really am sorry." Ingeras hung his head.

"Do not worry about it anymore tonight, son. You just try to rest. I'll have some warm tea brought in to help calm your nerves." Elrond said, rising to his feet. Arwen nodded to her father that she had this covered.

"I feel terrible," Ingeras looked up at her contritely. She smiled down at him.

"It's all right." She said.

* * *

"Ai, that boy has a wicked right hook!" Elladan exclaimed, making himself grimace. Aragorn took the bloody handkerchief from him that he'd used to empty his nose with and Elrohir handed him a cold poultice for his swollen lip.

"Serves you right for scaring him like that." Aragorn scolded him.

"Hey! In the first place, _who scared whom?" _Elladan glared at him. "How was I supposed to know he wasn't focused?"

"You've been taught how to deal with sleepwalkers." Elrohir chided.

"Ha! _As if you_ would've handled it any better!" Elladan glowered.

"That's enough." Elrond said firmly as he stepped inside. Elladan looked away, waiting for his father to jump all over his case again like everybody else was. "Elladan is right." Elladan gaped at his dad. "We have almost never dealt with a sleepwalker living in our house before. I am sorry,_ ion-nin. _I shouldn't have berated you like I did. You had no way of knowing. And I'm sure you were taken by surprise as much as Ingeras!"

"You think?" Elladan sputtered. Elrond arched his eyebrow. Elladan bit his lip. "Sorry, Ada."

"Well, it appears we have a new situation." Elrond sighed.

"What do you think brought this on, Ada?" Aragorn asked.

"Sleepwalking can sometimes be a result of the subconscious responding to a traumatic event, especially if the details are not shared." Elrond explained. "In Ingeras's case, I would say that diagnosis would be the most accurate. Have any of you noticed him crying lately?"

"No." Elrohir said.

"No, not me." Elladan added.

"Not since the night of his mother's death." Aragorn pointed out.

"Once he broke down, I believe his mind and body are now switching gears and responding in a different way to the pain and the memories." Elrond said.

"Will he come out of it?" Aragorn asked.

"I think so, Estel. But we have no way of knowing how or when."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do something stupid again like try to stand on a banister!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"We will keep an eye on him, and see if this episode repeats itself. If it becomes severe, then we will have to try to end it somehow."

"Ada? Will you tell him I'm not mad at him?" Elladan asked pitifully. Elrond smirked.

"I think he will believe it better if he hears it from you."

* * *

For the next few nights, nothing unusual occurred and after a couple sleepless nights, everyone relaxed that maybe the sleepwalking scare wouldn't happen again. But they were wrong!

Most of the residents in Imladris were in bed, save Erestor, Elrond, Glorfindel, Aragorn, and the guards. Aragorn had fallen asleep reading to Ingeras. Elrond was searching his library for records that Gandalf had given him concerning other worlds. Many looked on this as an oddity, but Elrond agreed with the wizard that they should always be prepared for anything. And now, the lord of Imladris was scouring his collection for events regarding the Turks.

Glorfindel decided to take a stroll outside to clear his heavy mind before retiring. He was crossing the footbridge when he thought he saw a small white figure standing up on the high wall he'd just come down from. He peered closer and listened hard. Sure enough, _someone was _standing over the edge of the wall leading down to the courtyard! He rushed back up the stairs and gasped with horror when he saw Ingeras standing precariously on the ledge, his blue eyes unfocused, and he was speaking frantically. "Momma! No! Let me go! I have to save her! Let me go!" He cried in a distant, eerie voice.

Glorfindel wanted to shout at him not to take a step further, but remembered what his lord had said about the danger of startling a sleepwalker back to consciousness. Instead, he barked at some of the guards to fetch Lord Elrond on the double and to cautiously approach the wall. The fearless balrog-slayer was fighting panic, praying that Ingeras would not topple over the edge and fall to his death on the jagged rocks far below! He tried to quickly but quietly step toward him without scaring the boy. "Ingeras?" He spoke softly. Ingeras did not acknowledge him. "Ingeras, take it easy, son. Just stay there, okay? Don't move." Glorfindel swallowed hard.

"No! Momma! I have to save her! Let me go!" Ingeras wailed.

"Shh. It's alright, penneth. Just stay still for me, okay? Don't move!" Glorfindel begged as calmly as he could.

"Momma! Nooo! I've got to save her!" Ingeras yelled with tears.

"I know, I know, Ingeras. We'll help you, son. Just stay where you are." Glorfindel told him. He was just within grabbing range if he had to. All he needed was a few more feet to get there.

"Momma! No! I've got to save her! I have to! I have to!" Ingeras sobbed.

"INGERAS! NO!" Glorfindel's heart caught in his throat as he saw the boy's barefoot shift forward. Thank the Valar the guards firmly gripped Ingeras's nightshirt the second that they did and pulled him back. Glorfindel could not find his breath until he stood behind the child and let him fall back safely into his arms. The mighty balrog slayer was panting in tremendous relief, cradling the stunned boy close to his chest. "It's alright, son. It's okay...it's okay..." Glorfindel crooned as best he could with his shaky arms.

"Momma...I have to..." Ingeras's speech became incoherent as he blinked his eyes several times, and returned to consciousness. He stared fearfully straight ahead and cried tearlessly, confusion and terror running through him. Glorfindel could feel his little heart thudding wildly against his own chest.

"Shh. You're safe now." He whispered.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond screeched as he raced to his old friend, his usually calm eyes wide with panic. Aragorn, Erestor, Lindir, and the twins were at his heels. The elf lord's rigid shoulders slumped in relief as he saw the boy safe in the captain's arms. "What's happened?" Elrond panted as he came to his side.

"I noticed him while I took a stroll." Glorfindel explained quickly. "I tried to reach him. He almost..."

"Ingeras?" Elrond spoke worriedly, touching the boy's face.

"How did I get here?" He asked tearfully.

"It's alright now, penneth. Come here." Elrond smiled feebly taking Ingeras from the captain. "Thank you, _mellon-nin! _Thank you!" He told Glorfindel as he carried Ingeras back into the house to the Hall of Healing. Glorfindel nearly fell to his knees, but Aragorn and Lindir grabbed him by the arms.

"Glorfindel? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"He nearly stepped over the edge, Estel!" The captain said in shaky voice. "If not for the guards, I wouldn't have..."

"But you did, and Ingeras is safe!" Aragorn told him. "Come, my friend. You are very shaken."

* * *

Elrond sat with Ingeras in the healing room that night. The boy had suffered a shock from this episode and the wise healer wanted to make sure it did not become worse! As he sat there, wondering if the little guy would _ever _get a break, he heard the familiar voice of his mother-in-law, the grand Lady of Light, Galadriel mind-speak to him.

"_There is one that shall come to you that you do not expect. He is not one of us. A lost soul, eternally cursed to remain a scourge on mankind in his own world, a constant threat of terror to his own, until he finds one can set him free. He has committed the unthinkable to survive, and is greatly feared: a nameless, hovering monster hiding in the shadows. _

'_He wanders, endlessly despising his own person, what a vile thing he has become. Yet he is a deeply tormented soul, who has known great sorrow and pain. In all of this, he desperately seeks out redemption but does not know where or how to find it. Should he enter our beloved lands, we must welcome him, for he is in dire need and in great distress, forced to live with his monstrous sins as an only companion in a life of isolation. Perhaps the Valar will take pity on him. He must be set free! Or he will continue to wearily wander as a dark and dreaded phantom, for all eternity.'" _


	11. Chapter 11 A Good Friend

**Aragorn reaches out to Ingeras and the boy learns that they have a lot in common. **

* * *

Ingeras was exceptionally quiet at breakfast and he wouldn't look anyone in the eye. "Still not hungry, Ingeras?" Elrohir piped up. "You don't know what you're missing!" Ingeras noticed one particular person absent from the table.

"Where is Aragorn?" He asked anxiously.

"He had something he had to do." Elrond explained. "Don't fret, penneth. He'll be back."

"I'm really sorry about last night, everyone! I didn't mean to do it!" Ingeras blurted out. They all smiled at him.

"It was not your fault, little one. We're just thankful that you're safe." Glorfindel smiled kindly. Elladan ruffled Ingeras's curls, earning him a small swat, to which the others chuckled.

"Only _Arwen_ can do that!" Ingeras warned Elladan.

"My apologies." Elladan sighed dramatically.

"We are not angry with you, Ingeras. Just very concerned." Erestor said.

"What if I do it again? What are you going to do?" Ingeras asked timidly.

"What do you think we will do?" Glorfindel asked curiously. Ingeras stared down at his hands in his lap.

"I don't know." He said glumly. "Are you going to send me away? Or punish me?"

"No, child! Of course not!" Elrond exclaimed. Arwen appeared and clasped the little boy's shoulders.

"We won't send you away, Ingeras. You will stay here, for as long as you need us." She said.

"And have we punished you at all for sleepwalking?" Elrond asked firmly. Ingeras was cut by his sharp tone and stared at his hands again.

"No, Sir." He mumbled.

"And we are not about to. If it happens again, we will try to figure out a way to cure you."

"Really?"

"Ai. Your body is putting up a barrier, a protective resistance against stress and pain." Elrohir said. "If it continues to result in peril, we'll find a safer way to help you overcome it."

"I hope so." Ingeras sighed.

"First, we will see how you sleep this week." Elrond said.

* * *

For four more days, Ingeras slept through the night. But by the fifth night, he had another sleepwalking episode. This time, he'd wandered out of the Homely House to one of the waterfalls. Erestor had peeked inside the bedroom to check on the boy then alerted the household that Ingeras was gone. When they found him, Ingeras was standing precariously over one of the mighty waterfalls. Aragorn had kept his attention, quietly speaking to him, as Elrohir and Arwen had crept up the ledge then gently led Ingeras back down. Aragorn had carried him to bed and stayed by his side all night.

Aragorn left Ingeras's room at dawn and entered the healing room where he found Elrond and Arwen hovering over a worktable. "What are you doing?" Aragorn yawned.

"Preparing a sleeping draught for Ingeras." Arwen said.

"It will help him sleep but we will be able to enter his subconsciousness and we can communicate with him." Elrond added.

"You're going to question on what else happened to him?" Aragorn sighed.

"There is a great deal of pain bottled up inside that little boy. It needs to be released." Elrond said firmly.

"When will you do this?"

"Tonight."

* * *

When Ingeras woke up, he found the twins at his side. "Good morning." He yawned.

"Good morning, Tithen pen. How are you feeling?" Elrohir asked.

"Alright, I suppose." Ingeras mumbled. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so." Elladan nodded. Ingeras sat up and grimaced.

"Oh no! Did I do it _again?" _He cried.

"It's alright, penneth. We're going to cure you tonight! Or at least Ada is." Elrohir said.

"_How?" _Ingeras asked suspiciously.

"Relax, little fellow." Elladan patted his head. "It won't hurt. But Ada will be asking you questions, about what happened to your parents."

"I don't want to talk about that." Ingeras moaned, hanging his head.

"We know, penneth." Elrohir rubbed his shoulder. "But it will make you feel better, trust me."

"No, it won't. Nothing will!" Ingeras blurted out.

"Ingeras..." Elladan spoke up.

"Leave me alone. Please leave me alone. I want Aragorn." Ingeras wept into his pillow. Elrohir nodded to his brother who went to fetch Aragorn while he stayed with Ingeras.

"I'm sorry, Ingeras. When my mother left, I didn't want to talk about it either. It was so heavy." He said.

"Please..." Ingeras shook his head.

"My mother didn't die. She...she left." Elrohir said dejectedly. Ingeras looked up at him.

"She left?" He blubbered, horrified.

"Ai."

"But _why? _Why did she leave you?" Ingeras sputtered. Elrohir breathed deeply.

"The Orcs, those monsters that attacked you in Mirkwood. Our mother was on her way to Lothlorien, to visit her mother. The Orcs captured her. They held her hostage and tortured her terribly. 'Dan and I were able to get her out and bring her home safely, but..." Elrohir's lip trembled, vividly recalling the painful memories. "But the damage had already been done. Ada healed her body, but her spirit was broken from the torment she'd suffered. She loved us very much, Ingeras. But her heart never healed from what happened. So...she set sail for Valinor, to the Undying Lands where she could be at peace."

"Is there really such a place?" Ingeras asked.

"Ai, young one. And someday we will see her again."

"Do you miss her?" Ingeras looked the elf directly in the eyes. Elrohir blinked back tears. Even after all these ages, the absence of his mom and knowing what had been forced on her still hurt very badly.

"Every day." Elrohir murmured.

"I'm so sorry." Ingeras said sympathetically, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Ingeras. I told you that so you would understand. We've been where you are. We've been through the pain and the fear. And that's why I can assure you that we'll help you get through this." Elrohir smiled.

"He's right." Aragorn said as he stepped inside. Ingeras reached his arms out for him. Elrohir stepped out, quietly closing the door. "It'll be alright, Ingeras. It will be hard to speak out about what you've been through, but it's not good to keep it all to yourself."

"It's just soo hard." Ingeras looked up at the kind man.

"Ai." Aragorn nodded, stroking his face. Ingeras closed his eyes, and pretended it was Vlad's arms holding him right now, Vlad's hands brushing his tears away right now. Aragorn was a human like he was. He had the essence of mankind, and not elves who were mysterious, fair beings. Aragorn had strong arms and calloused hands like Vlad. Ingeras snuggled into his chest. Aragorn kissed his head.

"I think elves are amazing creatures, but...but it sure makes me feel good to have a human with me." Ingeras said.

"That's alright." Aragorn patted his head.

* * *

It was after dinner when Elrond led Ingeras to the healing ward. He helped him into a bed and gave him the sleeping draught. Arwen and Aragorn were on both sides of Ingeras, while Elrohir and Elladan watched from the foot of the bed. "Be brave, Ingeras." Arwen smiled sweetly at him, caressing his forehead, reminding him so much of Mirena that it hurt. Tears already came to his eyes. He clenched her hand.

"Please don't stop." He begged her.

"Of course not, love." Arwen kissed his face. Ingeras looked over to Aragorn.

"Will you stay with me?" He pleaded.

"Yes, Ingeras. I'll be right here." Aragorn nodded reassuringly. Elrond couldn't help smiling warmly. It was obvious that the young little stranger had taken a liking to Arwen and Aragorn as his adoptive parents during his stay here. And it was a good thing. Ingeras needed something solid in his life, something to cling to, besides painful memories.

"How do you feel, Ingeras?" Elrond spoke up.

"I feel...sleepy." Ingeras mumbled.

"Don't fight it. Just relax and let it fill your mind."

"I'm scared." Ingeras bit his lip, glancing up nervously at the elf lord.

"I know, Ingeras. And that's perfectly alright." Elrond said kindly. "After this cure, hopefully you will start feeling less afraid."

"Aragorn?" Ingeras closed his eyes as he couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Yes?" Aragorn sat beside the bed.

"I'm starting to go to sleep."

"Ai. You're not alone, _Tithen mellon."_

Elrond checked Ingeras's pulse and monitored his breathing till it was obvious the boy was asleep. "Ingeras, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord Elrond. I hear you." Ingeras sighed.

"Ingeras, before the Turks invaded your land, what was your life like at home?"

Ingeras grimaced sadly. "I was so happy." He moaned. "I would spend lots of time with Momma, and we played Slay the Dragon. I was the hero and Momma was always the fair princess. She was beautiful. She looked just like a princess, and she was."

"What about your father, Ingeras?"

"Papa is a the prince of our kingdom. He often has to go away. But when he comes home, we'd play, or go riding, or read books, or practice swordsmanship."

"So, your father is the ruler of your land?" Elrond arched his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell us this before, penneth?" Aragorn spoke up.

"I was afraid." Ingeras gulped.

"Afraid of what?"

"You don't know what the Turks' invasion did to Papa! I swear, he was only trying to protect us! I was afraid you elves would hunt him down and try to kill him!" Ingeras was shedding tears now.

"And what reason would we have for wanting to kill your father, child?" Elrond asked with concern. Ingeras sobbed, turning his face and trying to hide it in the pillows. "Ingeras, I promise we are only trying to help you." Aragorn soothingly gripped the boy's shaking shoulder. That seemed to do the trick.

"Because, Papa...became something...dangerous...a, a, a, a...he became a mon...a m-m-monster, to d-d-defeat the Turks. It was the only way! You don't know them! They kill without a second thought anyone who defies them. They wanted to take me away, me and all my friends and the boys in our kingdom!"

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"To become soldiers for the Sultan. He has more ruling than even a prince! What he says is law. It cannot be reversed. And to defy his order, _any _order, means death!" Ingeras shuddered.

"Ingeras, if you can, will you please tell me when and how this trouble all started?" Elrond asked. Ingeras wept a bit then tried to speak.

"It was Easter Sunday, the feast where we celebrate our risen Lord. The Turks just came right in unexpectedly and without justification. Papa thought Hamza Bay was there for the Sultan's tribute. He taunted Papa, for he knew of his dark past with the Turks. Then he announced that the Sultan wanted 1,000 boys to join his Janissary corps." Ingeras explained.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Aragorn pressed. "Why is that need for alarm?"

"I told you! The Turks are brutal." Ingeras cried. "They turn boys like me into animals, out for blood, the blood of any who don't agree with them! Papa had been given up by his own father as a boy and given to the Sultan. He grew to become a ruthless, terrifying warrior. Entire armies would flee for their lives if you even mentioned his name! Papa hated his life fighting for the Turks. He came home to rule in peace."

"Until the Easter feast, when the Turks returned." Elrond nodded. As Ingeras spoke in his sleep, Elrond had entered his mind and could see everything in the boy's memories: the outrage of the Transylvanian people, the look of terror on Mirena's face, and Vlad's apparent helplessness as to another solution.

Ingeras went on to tell them everything: the foiled handover when Vlad killed Mehmed's soldiers to save him; the attack on the castle; the trek of refugees; Dimitru's death; the Monastery under siege., etc. There were moments where Ingeras would stop and cry, trembling, feeling he couldn't go on anymore. But the family of Elrond patiently waited and gently spoke him through it. When he reached the parts of his testimony of Mirena dying and Vlad fighting Mehmed, Elrond spoke, "You've told us enough, Ingeras. You do not need to speak any more. Rest now, son." He rubbed the boy's shoulder.

"A-Aragorn?" Ingeras whimpered.

"I'm here, Ingeras." Aragorn said.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Yes." Aragorn promised. Ingeras's whole body shook, and he cried harshly.

"Momma! Papa! Why did you leave me? Papa, please come get me! Don't be dead! Come find me, please! I'm all alone!" Ingeras wailed.

"No. No, little one. You are not alone!" Arwen shushed him. "You have us. We're here for you. You are _not _alone, child. "

While Aragorn stayed in the healing room, holding Ingeras close to himself, Elrond made his way to his library to look up some documents. Being a wandering wizard, Gandalf had often brought Elrond recordings of the fates and events of not only other lands, but also other worlds! Elrond searched for nearly an hour until he found a pamphlet regarding Transylvania. He sat down and skimmed through the faded pages until he found exactly what he was looking for:

"_In the year of our Lord 1442, the Turkish Sultan enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys to fill the ranks of his army. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to crave the blood of all who defied the Turks. From among these boys one grew into a warrior so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name: Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon. Sickened by his monstrous acts, Vlad came to bury his past with the dead and return to Transylvania to rule in peace." _

Elrond noticed that there was no further information on Vlad, except that he'd married, borne a son, and his people loved him.

"Burning the midnight candle, my friend?" Erestor asked as he appeared.

"Ai, Erestor." Elrond sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Did you know that our little visitor is the young prince of his land in the world he comes from?"

"I did not, my lord!" Erestor exclaimed.

"His father became a creature of questionable moral because his people were backed up against the wall without hope of deliverance, and he gave himself to save his people from their enemies and then he would be restored. Only the enemy had other plans and he became a dangerous creature for eternity. That is why Ingeras did not tell us at first who he really was. He was afraid for his father."

"The poor lad has been put through more than children should see in war." Erestor sighed. "Do you believe your interrogation has cured him of the sleepwalking?"

"I believe so. I've only ever had to use that method three times in my entire span of life. And it has never failed me yet."

"Thank Eru for that. Wait, did King Thranduil know of this information when he had Ingeras under his roof, and when he sent him to us?"

"I doubt it, Erestor. Or he and Legolas would've informed us when making arrangements to bring Ingeras here."

"How is the boy?"

"He's sleeping in Estel's arms."

"Then he is in good hands." Erestor smiled.

"He is indeed." Elrond agreed.

* * *

Ingeras slept through breakfast the next morning, but smiled in relief when he woke up to Arwen's gentle face. "How did you sleep, penneth?" She asked softly.

"Well, I think." Ingeras rubbed his eyes. "Where is Aragorn?"

"Right here, Ingeras." Aragorn answered from the other side of the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"No surprise. You slept right through breakfast!"

"Oh no." Ingeras groaned.

"Are you up to taking a walk?" Aragorn offered.

"Yes! Why?"

"I want to show you something, after you dress." Aragorn smiled.

Ingeras quickly dressed and hurried down to the foyer to meet Aragorn. He didn't want to miss a single moment that he could grasp spending time with the ranger. "Erestor?" Ingeras tugged on the elf's robe.

"Yes, little one?" Erestor replied.

"Where is Aragorn?" Ingeras asked, a little worried.

"He is out by the fountain, waiting for you." Erestor smiled.

"Thank you." Ingeras nodded and raced outside. He was relieved when he found Aragorn standing near the large fountain. "I'm here." Ingeras announced.

"That was fast." Aragorn grinned.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Come with me." Aragorn offered his hand. Ingeras eagerly took it. The ranger led him through gardens and around a gazebo. Till finally, they came to a beautifully white, porcelain statue of a smiling woman sitting serenely on a monument, engraved with Elvish writing.

"Who is she?" Ingeras whispered.

"My mother." Aragorn said longingly.

"So, your momma is dead?" Ingeras looked up with concern at the tall, strong, meek man that reminded him of Vlad.

"Ai." Aragorn nodded. "My father died when I was an infant. And my mother died when I was about your age." Ingeras clasped both his hands on Aragorn's large one.

"I'm sorry." He said. "You must miss her very much."

"Yes, I do." Aragorn sighed.

"Elrohir said that elves call their papas _'Ada'. _But you call Lord Elrond 'Ada'. But you're not an elf. Why do you call him 'Ada'?" Ingeras inquired curiously.

"Because, he _is _my father." Aragorn smiled, looking down at the boy. "You see, my momma and Lord Elrond were relations. And, when she died, he took me in and raised me as his own."

"So, you lived here? With Arwen, and Erestor and Glorfindel, and 'Ro and 'Dan?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it here?"

"Yes, I did. It was hard at first when I lost my momma. But Lord Elrond's family was very kind. They helped me, as we're trying to help you."

"But I can't stay here. I need Papa."

"I know. And if he comes for you, you'll always be welcome to come back and visit." Aragorn said.

"Really?" Ingeras echoed him.

"Ai." Aragorn nodded. Ingeras shed tears, but he was smiling as he hugged Aragorn around his waist. Aragorn smiled and picked the boy up. He hated the idea of Ingeras ever leaving, but the boy needed his own father. And if it that made Ingeras happy, then the separation would be worth it.

* * *

"_Dear Legolas,_

_It's me, Ingeras. I hope you are well. I am still very, very sad about my momma. And I miss Papa so much. But, I am enjoying my stay in Rivendell, and you may tell your father the king that I am grateful that he sent me here. I want to see Papa again more than anything, but Lord Elrond and the others are starting to feel like an adoptive family to me._

_First of all, I should properly introduce myself. I am Prince Ingeras Tepes, of Transylvania. It is in another world. My father is….or was, the prince of our country. Our greatest enemies invaded our homeland. They are true monsters, and there was almost no other way to defeat them! My papa did something, chose a questionable weapon for protecting his people. It was dangerous and now he has become dangerous. I did not tell you at first because I was afraid and at the time you were strangers to me. I was afraid for my father. And no offense, but your papa scares me! I'm sure he doesn't mean it, but he intimidates me._

_The House of Elrond are all nice, but Aragorn is my very good friend. He reminds me of Papa. I hope they can meet someday!_

_I hope Mirkwood isn't as dangerous now. I would like to visit you again, only this time on good terms."_

* * *

Elrond's children had come to consider Ingeras their new, adoptive little brother. They said it was like raising Aragorn all over again. Elladan and Elrohir were trying to teach Ingeras how to climb trees like an elf. The boy was still sad, but when the weather was fair, he enjoyed outdoor activities with the older boys. Aragorn joined when he could, but there were days that he was absent, off with his men of the South.

One afternoon, Aragorn was returning from a trek with the rangers when he saw a small figure, expertly climbing up one of the trees. Aragorn smiled and made his way over. He saw Elladan standing underneath the tree, while Elrohir was up in the branches. They were doing a timing challenge with the boy, seeing how quickly he climb up cautiously. "Estel, you're home." Elladan smiled, and wrapped his arm around the ranger. "Did you behave yourself, little brother?"

"Did you?" Aragorn retorted.

"Aragorn!" Ingeras exclaimed excitedly, waving with one arm. "You're back!"

"That's right, I'm back." Aragorn waved back.

"Look at me!"

"I see." Aragorn crossed his arms.

"Time is getting away from you, Ingeras. Come on!" Elrohir urged him. Ingeras carefully traveled from limb to limb. Almost reaching the dark-haired elf.

"Not bad, 'Dan." Aragorn approved. Ingeras had learned much while he was gone.

"You made it!" Elrohir praised when Ingeras reached the top.

"I did it!" Ingeras cheered.

"Nice work, penneth!" Aragorn praised him. Elrohir and Ingeras started to climb down.

Ingeras was eight feet from the ground when the limb he was holding onto cracked. "Aah!" He gasped.

"Ingeras?" Elladan looked up and started to run toward the tree, but then the branch broke and Ingeras came crashing to the ground.

"Ingeras!" Aragorn and his brothers panicked and rushed to him. Ingeras curled up into a ball. "Ingeras, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Aragorn asked. Ingeras whimpered like a whipped puppy nodding.

"Stay still, Tithen pen." Elladan told him. He carefully ran his hands over the little boy's body and they all noticed that Ingeras was cradling his left arm to his chest. It looked stiff. "Where are you hurting, Ingeras?"

"My arm! My arm! Please help me. It hurts!" Ingeras wailed, looking up pleadingly at the three healers.

"Shh. Shh. Alright, Ingeras. Just stay still and try to breathe normally, okay?" Aragorn spoke kindly to him.

"Let me see your arm." Elladan told him. He gingerly took the arm in his lap and felt around the bone, earning a shrill yelp from the little boy. "It's pretty swollen." He told his brothers in Elvish.

"You two find some supplies for a splint. I'll stay with him." Aragorn replied in Elvish. He scooted closer to the boy. "Shh. We're going to get some help, Ingeras. It's alright."

"It hurts! Aragorn, it hurts!" Ingeras cried.

"I know, son. I know it does." Aragorn said sympathetically. "Just don't move, okay?" He tenderly rubbed the boy's forehead. Elladan and Elrohir gingerly splinted the dislocated limb. Then Aragorn slipped his arms underneath Ingeras and carried him back to the Homely House.

* * *

"Ada!" Elrohir exclaimed urgently as he entered the foyer. Elrond came running.

"Elrohir, what is wrong? Is it Ingeras?" He asked.

"Yes, Ada. He fell and I think his right arm is broken."

"Where is he?"

"'Dan and Estel are bringing him right now."

"Good. Getting a work table ready in the healing wing." Elrond instructed. He met his other sons as Aragorn came in, holding a whimpering Ingeras. "Elrohir tells me you hurt yourself, _Tithen pen."_ Elrond said.

"My arm really hurts, Lord Elrond." Ingeras looked up at him helplessly.

"Yes, I can see that." Elrond nodded sympathetically. "Well, Estel can bring you to the healing room and we'll get you fixed up."

* * *

Ingeras was lying on one of the hospital beds, with his arm in a sling. His arm had been treated and set. Aragorn was alone with him now but Arwen was on her way to the healing room to visit. Ingeras had kept asking and asking for her. Aragorn was sitting next to him on the bed. "Ada says you were very brave." He told him.

"Mmm." Ingeras mumbled.

"You alright?" Aragorn asked.

"My tummy hurts." Ingeras moaned.

"Really? Where?" Aragorn asked, straightening up. Ingeras hadn't said anything about that until now. Had he hurt himself worse than they thought? Aragorn decided to make a quick check, so he pulled the covers down to Ingeras's knees.

"All over." Ingeras replied quietly. Aragorn pulled up the boy's shirt and scanned it for bruising, but didn't find any.

"I'm going to feel around on your stomach, to make sure nothing is wrong. Okay?" Aragorn told him. Ingeras nodded and remained quiet as Aragorn carefully prodded his abdomen, checking for damage. Ingeras didn't flinch. He just lay there. "Well, I'm not feeling any injuries. Do you feel ill?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"You know what I think? I think you're homesick, Ingeras." Aragorn smiled, pulling the boy's shirt back down. Ingeras merely nodded. "You miss your papa very much, don't you?" Aragorn spoke softly and patiently as placed his hand under the boy's tunic and gently rubbed Ingeras's belly in soothing circles.

Tears filled the boys' eyes. "Yes, I do!" He cried. "I wish he was here." Oh, how he wished Vlad was here right now. And Mirena! He'd never gotten hurt or sick without Mirena there to comfort him. And now? He would never be able to have that sweet reassurance from her again.

"I know, _Tithen mellon." _Aragorn nodded, massaging the boy's stomach.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ingeras sputtered tearfully.

"I do not know, Ingeras. I pray not."

"I want my momma. I miss Mama!" Ingeras started to sob. "It's not fair! Why did they have to kill her? I hate them!" He wailed. Aragorn scooted up to the pillows, leaning close to him and wrapped his arms around the weeping boy. "She was the best mother ever. Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me?"

The door opened, and Elrond peered in with Arwen. "Is everything all right, Estel?" Elrond asked. Aragorn shrugged. Arwen and Elrond stepped in. Ingeras didn't notice them. Aragorn kissed his head.

"I miss Mama!" Ingeras continued weeping. "I want Mama! Why did she have to die?" The adults let him cry.

"I have asked the same thing over and over again about my mother too." Aragorn said.

"And mine." Arwen murmured, sitting down next to Ingeras and squeezing his hand. Ingeras looked up at her. Those blue eyes! It made him miss Mirena so much more. He cried until he couldn't anymore. Arwen kissed his head. "Better now?"

"A little." Ingeras nodded.

"How does your arm feel?" Elrond asked.

"Not too bad, but it does hurt."

"Ai. If you keep it still, it will heal quickly." Elrond said.

"Ingeras, did you know, that Legolas's mother was also murdered by the enemy?" Arwen asked, taking his hands. Ingeras gaped at her.

"His? His mother was killed _too?" _He sputtered.

"Ai. She was trying to protect him. He still misses her. I think that is one reason he wanted to help you so much, because he understood how you feel."

"Oh, poor Legolas. And he doesn't have any brothers or sisters! Not like you all."

"You are right, he does not."

"I wish I could see him."

"We should ask King Thranduil if his son may come for a visit." Arwen suggested.

"I hope so. King Thranduil is rather scary, but Legolas was always nice to me and kept me safe. I miss him." Ingeras said.

"Well, when your arm is a little better, I would like to teach you tracking, like my fellow rangers do. Would you like that?" Aragorn suggested.

"Yes." Ingeras nodded, rubbing his eyes. This whole ordeal had exhausted him.

"We should let you rest." Elrond smiled warmly.

"I want Arwen to sing to me. Please?" Ingeras asked.

"Certainly." Elrond grinned.

"I'd love to." Arwen beamed.

"That would be my choice too, if I was in your shoes, _Tithen mellon." _Aragorn chuckled. He stood up so Arwen could be closer to the boy. He was already drifting.

Elrond spoke again. "And until your father returns, or somehow we find out what became of him, you'll always have a place here in Rivendell."


	12. Chapter 12 Learning to Smile Again

Because he had to take it easy and couldn't be as active as he had been with the twins, Ingeras regressed into his melancholy. It was hard for the elves to watch the boy who had just begun laughing again to sink back into his grief. Of course, they weren't surprised. Grief is a painful, life-altering clash.

Aragorn tried to cheer Ingeras up by still taking him outdoors and teaching him to track like the rangers, when he was around to do it. Glorfindel trained him in sword fighting. Ingeras knew the basic skills, he'd learned them from Vlad. So, that made the captain's job a little easier, and he had Ingeras practice moves that would only require the use of his uninjured arm instead of both. Ingeras was relieved when his cast was removed from his arm. The first thing he wanted to do was climb trees, much to Elrond's chagrin.

* * *

It had been nearly three months since Ingeras had been brought to Rivendell. He was still grieving for his parents, especially at night. But elves were so kind to him, and the twins went out of their way to try to make some life fun for Ingeras again, and though his heart was heavy, he enjoyed their company and they managed to make him smile often.

"Aha! Found you, 'Ro!" Ingeras declared triumphantly. Elrohir looked at him in genuine surprise.

"How is that possible? You couldn't have!" He protested, huddling in his hiding spot behind one of the waterfalls.

"_Oh. _Oh, but I did." Ingeras smirked with his fists on his hips. Elladan strutted behind him, smiling evilly.

"But-_'Dan!_ No fair! You can't help him track me. That's cheating!" Elrohir whined.

"Well, he said he wanted to learn from the best." Elladan said smugly, ruffling Ingeras's hair. "Naturally, that meant me."

"Don't go there." Elrohir warned his brother. "We're supposed to be setting a good example for the youngster. But right now I'm in the mood for some kin-slaying." Ingeras giggled at their argument.

"How did I do, 'Dan?" He asked.

"Excellent, penneth." Elladan clapped his shoulder.

"It doesn't really count as a success." Elrohir huffed, crossing his arms. "Not when he helped you."

"Don't be a sorehead, 'Ro." Ingeras said. "I'll race you back, through the trees."

"Now that isn't really a fair match." Elrohir straightened up, shaking his head. "To _you!"_Then he raced off, leaping into the trees. "Catch me if you can, shrimp!"

"Hey!" Ingeras shouted and ran after him.

Elladan coerced Ingeras to run along the paths, which helped them reach home before Elrohir did. The dark-haired elf gaped when he saw his brother and the little stinker standing there. "Wha-how? Cheaters!" He sputtered.

"What took you so long, dear brother?" Elladan asked.

"Don't you _'dear brother' _me!"

"Can we come to a reasonable agreement, I hope?" Elrond asked as he walked up to the boys. "I am not pleased to find civilian bloodshed on my doorstep."

"Lord Elrond, I tracked down 'Ro and found him!" Ingeras announced proudly.

"Very good, penneth." Elrond nodded in approval.

"It wasn't exactly a fair win." Elrohir protested.

"Can we please not argue?" Ingeras groaned, hugging his middle. His stomach growled loudly. "I'm starving! All that running made me hungry." The elves all gaped at him in astonishment. They smiled widely. Ever since he'd come to Rivendell and had been going through the grieving process, this was one of the raretimes Ingeras had ever, _ever _asked for food! Recently he'd only eaten enough to for one meal and that was because he was ordered to, and told that he'd be too weak to train in fighting if he didn't.

"What did you say?" Elrohir sputtered.

"I'm really hungry." Ingeras replied.

"Did you hear that, Ada? He's hungry!" Elladan cheered.

"Well, I think we can fix that easily." Elrond smiled, leading Ingeras back inside.

* * *

Poor Ingeras had been starving himself for so long that he wolfed down all the delicious food offered to him and spent the next couple hours lying in bed vomiting and with a terrible stomach ache. "I don't understand." He moaned to the twins. "Is there something odd in your Elven food? Why do I feel like this?"

"Because, you silly boy, you ate too much too fast." Elrohir smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

"Stop that. I told you, only Arwen is allowed to do that!" Ingeras scolded.

"Ingeras, you haven't eaten properly for ages. Your body needs to get used to it again. So that means we need to teach your body proper nourishment again in easy doses." Elladan added. "Next time, eat slower and less food. You don't want to end up with another horrible bellyache."

"No, I sure don't!" Ingeras groaned, curling on his side. "Oh, why did you have to mention it again? You make me feel worse."

"How about some sit-ups?" Elrohir teased him. Ingeras glared up at him.

"No!" He grumbled, snatching his pillow and thwacking the tall elf in the face with it. That was a mistake. "Ohhh!" Ingeras wailed. That sudden movement had triggered more stretched muscles.

"For a trained healer, you have a sorry bedside manner." Elladan told his brother.

Later that night, Ingeras's stomach had settled and he was fed dry but soft toast and tea. It helped calm his nerves and he slept peacefully. In the days that followed, Ingeras started eating again. He had to learn to eat very moderately at first, but food did help keep him focused when out training with the twins or Aragorn, or Glorfindel.

* * *

"Why are we having the guest room prepared, Erestor?" Ingeras asked.

"We have a guest coming." Erestor replied.

"Who?"

"You'll see. I think you will enjoy it." Erestor smiled, patting the boy on the head.

_Papa? And Gandalf? _Ingeras's heart lept with hope. Could it be? Had Aragorn found Vlad and was bringing him to Imladris? Ingeras hurried to the foyer as it was announced that the guest had arrived.

"Perhaps you'd like to be the first to greet him." Arwen suggested. Ingeras raced to the patio outside the front doors. At first, he felt disappointed when he saw the visitor and he started to cry. But he quickly wiped his eyes and nose and bravely went forward.

"Legolas!" Ingeras screeched gleefully and ran to the elf and sprang up into his arms.

"Well! That is quite a greeting, compared to the last time I saw you." Legolas grinned, catching the little boy, his accompanied guards laughing in amusement at the gushing display of affection from the young human.

"I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too, penneth." Legolas said, lightly shaking the youngster in his arms. Ingeras giggled. "You've grown heavier, young one! What have they been feeding you?"

"Blueberry tarts, and sugar sprinkled biscuits!" Ingeras announced happily. "They're my favorite."

"Ahh, I see." Legolas set his young friend down. "You'd better watch that, my friend. Keep it up and you'll end up as stout as a greedy dwarf before you are fully grown." Legolas teased, poking Ingeras's belly, making him double over and laugh.

"'Dan and 'Ro and Aragorn and Glorfindel are teaching me to track, and sword fight, and shoot a bow, and..." Ingeras blurted out.

"Whoa, whoa, now! Slow down." Legolas chuckled. "I'm going to stick around for a while and you can tell me all about it." Ingeras hugged the elf tightly around the waist and wouldn't let go as they walked inside.

"How is Tauriel?"

"She is very well, _mellon. _And she sends her love."

"Legolas Greenleaf." Elrond smiled. "Good to have you here, penneth."

"I was most appreciative when I received the invitation! I've been waiting for an excuse to come here."

"Legolas, how long can you stay?" Arwen asked.

"Ada told me I could visit here for a month."

"Goodie! That means you'll be here for my birthday!" Ingeras cheered.

"Your birthday? Really? Ahh, then I am glad. It's been a very long time since I celebrated Estel's birthday. You see, we elves don't really do that."

"_WHAT?!" _Ingeras gaped in horror. "No birthday celebrations?! No presents, no friends to come over, no sweet cakes? Nothing?"

"We have a different day for that. We celebrate like that for our Begetting Day." Legolas explained.

"Begetting Day?"

"The day we were conceived from our parents' love."

"Oh. Well, at least you have fun that way, even if it is with a different name."

* * *

"He looks well, Estel." Legolas told his friend wistfully.

"Ai. Sometimes it is only a facade. I still find him crying or longing for his parents at times, especially at night." Aragorn sighed.

"Well, at least he's eating again." Legolas stated.

"Yes! He was starving himself to death, literally, for a long while. It's good to see him getting some nourishment."

"I was surprised but relieved when he wrote to me and explained things, namely his evasiveness while he was in Mirkwood." Legolas said.

"Mmm-hmm." Aragorn grunted. Suddenly, he was knocked down to the ground by a small pair of arms. He turned on his side to find a gloating little boy hanging onto his legs. "Ingeras, really? If you intend to be good hunter someday, I'm afraid you have a great deal more to learn about stealth."

"But you didn't know I was there, did you?" Ingeras smirked.

"Normally, I would. I suppose I was so grasped into our conversation that I didn't think to properly take in my surroundings."

"What do you mean, ganging up on my friend like that?" Legolas asked sternly, glaring down at the boy with his arms crossed.

"I was just practicing what 'Dan and 'Ro taught me." Ingeras shrugged.

"The perfect cover up. Blame someone else. Ahh, I see." Legolas huffed playfully.

"Humph." Ingeras huffed back.

"Oh! Going to be stubborn about it, eh?" Legolas smirked wickedly. He slipped his hands around Ingeras's waist and flung the boy upside down over his shoulder. Ingeras had squealed when Legolas placed his hands under his arms."Why, Estel, I do believe our little prince is ticklish!" Legolas grinned evilly toward Aragorn, as he gripped Ingeras who was trying to scramble from his arms.

"Aah. I have to agree." Aragorn smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you, Ingeras?" Legolas asked.

"No! I'm not ticklish!" Ingeras laughed nervously, wriggling harder.

"Mmm-hmm. I believe you speak lies, little one." Legolas said with mock firmness. "And for that you are to be punished severely!"

"_How?"_ Ingeras asked, wide-eyed with dread. Aragorn shifted closer with his hands raised, in claw shapes.

"Torture!" Aragorn smiled darkly.

"Oh no! Not that!" Ingeras shrieked in laughter and tried to run away, but Legolas only threw him over his shoulder and flipped him over backwards where his head and arms were hanging upside down over Legolas's chest.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, you little imp." Legolas growled playfully, holding Ingeras by his legs. "Just admit it, and we'll take it easy on you."

"Admit it, _Your Highness." _Aragorn added. "You're ticklish."

"N-n-no, I'm not. I'm not ticklish. So...you don't have to tickle me." Ingeras said nervously, struggling to protect his middle with his arms, but it was difficult while hanging upside down.

"Hmm. What do you think, Estel?" Legolas cocked his head. "Should we refrain from said torture? Or do you think he only speaks falsely, hoping we will forfeit his punishment?" Ingeras nodded quickly, as if to say, _'Yeah! That would be a good idea'! _

Aragorn narrowed his eyes with his arms crossed. He pretended to be thinking very hard. "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." He stepped closer.

"What are you going to do?" Ingeras asked timidly. Aragorn poked his open armpits and Ingeras shrieked, trying to scrunch into a ball the best he could being suspended several feet in the air.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"That was a 'maybe'." Aragorn answered. He poked Ingeras in the middle of his stomach, and the boy could not strain himself from giggling. "All right. He's lying. Looks like we'll have to go through with it, Legolas."

"Oh no! Don't you dar-!" Ingeras hollered with laughter as not only did Legolas hold him upside down, but he also helped Aragorn tickle the youngster."Oh, please!" Ingeras laughed. "No! Please, not on my tummy! That's my worst spot!"

"Oh, really?" Aragorn cocked his head curiously and formed both hands into claws. Legolas set Ingeras on the ground, but jerked him off his feet before he could run away. "You'll learn that lying around here instead of being forthright has consequences." Aragorn said and started tickling again.

"Ohh! Legolas, help me!" Ingeras laughed.

"Nope." Legolas chuckled and tickled the boy on his stomach.

"Ohh! Enough, please! Please stop!" Ingeras begged. Legolas and Aragorn stopped and Ingeras sat up giggling against his will. "You two are dangerous."

"We know it." Legolas shrugged.

"At least now we know how to make you laugh." Aragorn said, reaching out his arm to poke his side again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ingeras glared up at him. "And don't you dare tell 'Dan and 'Ro! Elves tickle worse than my papa."

"I'm assuming that is a compliment?" Legolas chuckled, helping Ingeras to his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "Well, I am not repentant of my actions. It is the most I have ever seen you smile, let alone _laugh, _child!"

"He's right, Ingeras." Aragorn said, ruffling his hair.

"Stop!" Ingeras snapped.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Aragorn said innocently. "You'd best learn now, Legolas. Only Arwen has permission to do that. Everyone else is off limits, even Ada!"

"I shall restrain myself." Legolas bowed to Ingeras.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Aragorn stepped back. "I'm sure you two have some catching up to do. So, I'll just leave you alone." He turned on his heel. Legolas whispered in Ingeras's ear and the boy gaped in astonishment. Then he threw himself at the ranger and knocked him off his feet again. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He grunted, flat on his back.

"You're ticklish too, Aragorn!" Ingeras smiled, sitting on his waist.

"What makes you think that?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

"Oh, no lies, Estel." Legolas warned him playfully, hovering over his friend with his arms crossed. "You know the penalty."

"You should talk." Aragorn glared up at the elf.

"Is it true, that you're ticklish?" Ingeras asked. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"No, Ingeras. So just forge-aahhahaha!" Aragorn laughed as little hands tickled his ribs and sides.

"You lied." Ingeras said triumphantly.

"All right." Aragorn sighed but howled with laughter again as Ingeras tickled him. Legolas was no help, but stood there laughing evilly. Aragorn could have gotten up easily but would've hurt Ingeras with flipping him off. Besides, it was the most laughter he'd ever heard from Ingeras. So, as anxious as he was for the attack to stop, Aragorn barely fought the boy and lay there letting him tickle him silly until his arms grew tired.

* * *

That night, Ingeras wanted to spend time with Legolas, so the elf took him for a stroll around Imladris. "Is your papa angry with me for being afraid of him?" Ingeras asked. Legolas chuckled heartily.

"Of course not, young one." He grinned. "He was a bit taken aback by your letter about your true identity, but he understood your feelings once you explained them. And once he knew who you really were, he was very relieved that we had treated you as a guest instead of a prisoner while you were with us! So was I really."

"My papa will be very grateful to you all. _If _he ever comes for me." Ingeras said solemnly.

"I'm sure he will, Ingeras. He probably does not know where to find you, and that is probably the reason for his delay in reaching here."

"Or he's been killed. Like Momma." Ingeras said lowly. Legolas frowned sadly at the boy and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm sure he hasn't, penneth." He said soothingly. Ingeras looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Legolas? I'm sorry about your mother." He said seriously. Legolas froze. He hadn't been expecting that! His features grew sad. "She died, like my momma. I know how you feel, and you didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up either. I'm sorry you lost her." Ingeras continued. Legolas's eyes welled up and Ingeras gripped his hand.

"I do not remember her." Legolas murmured dejectedly. "My father does not speak of it. There is no grave. No memory. Nothing."

"That's awful." Ingeras interjected. "You should be able to remember her!"

"I was an infant when she was killed. The grief was too heavy for my father. He cannot bring himself to speak of her. It hurts him too much." Legolas said, his voice starting to quiver. Ingeras wrapped his arms around the elf's lanky waist and hugged him warmly.

"When I'm really sad, a hug always helps." He said. Legolas smiled fondly and kissed the boy's hair.

* * *

The next day, Legolas, the twins, Aragorn, Arwen, and Glorfindel were all at the training grounds practicing. Elrond arrived to check their progress and make sure no one was seriously hurt, especially the child. Legolas had just finished practicing, or rather showing off his archery skills. And now Ingeras was trying to toss his large Elven knife Legolas had given him directly into the target but he missed. "Can I try it again?" He begged.

"Be my guest." Glorfindel said. "You can never get too much practice."

"Knock yourself out, penneth." Elladan smirked.

"No, no. That could actually happen!" Elrond warned them as he moved in closer.

"Lord Elrond, watch this!" Ingeras smiled.

"I am watching." Elrond nodded.

"Now remember, keep your eyes forward." Aragorn reminded Ingeras. Ingeras got into position, and aimed. His blade hit the target dead center!

"I did it! I did it! Yes!" Ingeras bounced up and down.

"All right!" Aragorn beamed.

"Excellent work, penneth." Elrond approved.

"That was wonderful!" Arwen cheered. Ingeras ran to retrieve his blade and Glorfindel patted him on the head.

"I'm going to go show Momma." He said happily. The entire group suddenly became extremely sullen, their bright smiles instantly gone. Ingeras had suddenly halted in his tracks. The weight of his words hovered painstakingly over the group of elves and the one other human.

"Ingeras, love..." Arwen murmured sadly. She, Aragorn, and Elrond slowly stepped forward to console Ingeras. He slowly turned, tears already in his eyes. Legolas gazed at him sadly. Elves were still not accustomed to death the way humans were, even though they knew the pain of losing someone, it was not a common feeling for them. Not as often as men did.

Surprisingly, it was not Arwen or Elrond that Ingeras rushed to for comfort. It wasn't even Aragorn. Ingeras winced and ran to the Mirkwood prince, burying his face in Legolas's rib cage, weeping. Legolas looked down at him sympathetically. He wrapped his arms around him and knelt down to his level, caressing him. Ingeras clung to him.

"Shh. I'm sorry, mellon." He whispered. "It's all right."

Legolas could not understand it. When Ingeras had first been brought here, he'd become Aragorn's personal leech and had hardly spoken to Legolas. He had instantly trusted Elrond and his household much quicker than he'd trusted the Woodland elves! This display of vulnerability and seeking out comfort from Legolas had surprised everybody. Maybe it was because they were on better terms now? Or maybe it was because Legolas shared a connection to the young human that the others could not. Legolas had lost his mother, and never grew up with any siblings of his own for company, just like Ingeras. Indeed, Aragorn had been orphaned when his mother died. But he'd lived with Elrond, thus gaining a new family of his own. Legolas? He'd had only his father, as now did Ingeras, and even that fact was not solid now, if Vlad was even still alive! While Aragorn had been able to win Ingeras's heart right away just by being of his kind, this was one similarity in their friendship that only Legolas and Ingeras could understand together.

Legolas kissed the boy's head and held him closely. He rocked him back and forth, pouring his energy into him as he could physically feel the boy's deep, emotional pain.


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Ever Let Me Go!

Gandalf had lost track of time. Remaining in the bowels of a creepy, dark cave surrounded by carnage had a way of easily doing that to a person. He'd refused to leave Vlad alone in the cave once he'd found him, afraid the vampire prince would disappear forever deeper into the mountain. Vlad had begged him to leave. "Gandalf, my old friend," He panted, "I do not want to hurt you. Please go."

The stubborn wizard shook his head. "Not until you agree to come with me!" He scolded, puffing away on his long pipe. Vlad turned on his heel, angry. How could he possibly return to Ingeras? After what he'd become?

* * *

As Ingeras's birthday approached, it was anticipated with both hope and dread. The elves and Aragorn wanted to make it as pleasant as possible but they understood that this would be the boy's first birthday without his parents, and they were not sure how he was going to respond to it. Elrond had assured Ingeras that he could stay in Rivendell as long as he wanted to. While this comforted Ingeras, since he'd become very close to the elves in Imladris, it still hurt as an acute reminder that he was an orphan now. He'd began calling Elrond, _'Uncle Elrond'_ now. Elrond was very touched and found it very pleasing to his ears. Ingeras looked up to him and trusted him, as a_ father-like _figure. But even then, for all his kindness and wisdom, Elrond would _never _be his true father. He would never be Vlad! Not even Aragorn could do that. No one would ever fill Vlad's shoes in Ingeras's heart.

* * *

Vlad was huddled in the shadows, away from the bright, burning light of Gandalf's staff. He was sweating. Gandalf sat there, pondering deeply and smoking...when suddenly, he straightened up and curiously walked toward the mouth of th cave. "Ahh." He sighed happily with a nod, a large smile on his face.

"Whatever your good news is, keep it to yourself. Nothing good has ever entered this tomb and left it...alive." Vlad muttered. Gandalf huffed, throwing on his hat, and shining his staff right in front of Vlad so that it revealed his features. Vlad had to block the light from his face as it started to scour his skin. Gandalf blew on the flame so that it transformed into a dimmer but clear, bright blue. Gandalf extended his hand out. "What are you doing?" Vlad asked incredulously.

"Come, my friend." Gandalf smiled softly. "It is time."

* * *

The elves let Ingeras sleep in on his birthday. They were planning a celebration for him. He was sweetly dreaming of Vlad and Mirena, of being back home: riding and sword fighting with Vlad; Vlad tossing him in the air and chasing him; them both razzing Dimitru; Mirena's songs and bedtime stories; her precious kisses; her long hair…It was a wonderful dream. Ingeras smiled happily. His subconscious told him that today was his birthday. He hadn't woke up yet, but he thought his dream was real. Until...he opened his eyes.

Ingeras opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful bedroom. But it was not his, not his bed chamber back at the castle! "Momma?" He whimpered. The reality hit him like a punch to the gut. He clutched his abdomen as his belly ached painfully, and a painful lump rose in his throat. He couldn't see in front of him, blinded with tears. He buried his nose back into the pillows and wept.

"Good morning, Ingeras. Happy birthday,_ mellon!"_ Legolas greeted cheerily as he walked into the room. His face fell when he saw the boy crying. Legolas rushed to the bed and sat down. "Ingeras?" He gently shook his shoulder. Ingeras looked up at him pitifully.

"Oh, Legolas!" He cried.

"I'm here, _mellon nin._ What's wrong? You miss your parents, don't you?" Legolas asked soothingly, running his hands through the boy's curls.

"Mmm-hmm." Ingeras nodded.

"Oh. Come here, penneth." Legolas murmured. Ingeras crawled into his lap and cried into Legolas's arms. Legolas rubbed his shoulder and rocked him back and forth. "Shh. It's alright. Just let it out." He kissed the boy's head. "You're not alone, Ingeras."

"It's my birthday, and they're not here!" Ingeras wailed. Tears filled Legolas's eyes.

"I know, little one. I know." He whispered tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

"We should be together. How could everything turn out so wrong?" Ingeras clutched his silver Christian cross necklace, running his fingers over it.

"I do not know." Legolas shook his head. Ingeras clutched Legolas's shirt as he wet the tunic with his salty tears. "It's not fair. I do not understand why these things have to happen."

"I miss them so much! I wish Papa would come." Ingeras sobbed.

"Maybe he will, my friend. Don't lose hope. There is still a chance." Legolas smiled.

"Then why hasn't he?" Ingeras looked up at the elf prince.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't know how to enter Middle Earth." Legolas suggested.

"Well, Legolas, how is our birthday boy?" Elrond asked as he entered the bed chamber. Legolas looked up at him frowning. Elrond grimaced. Ai, this was going to be a difficult day. He approached the bed and sat down across from the two boys. "Did you have another dream, Ingeras?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but it was a good one! Of Momma and Papa and me being together, like we used to! But when I woke up they were gone! On my _birthday! _Why did this have to happen?" Ingeras asked Elrond imploringly. He knew the old elf was very wise, and he craved answers.

"If I knew, I would certainly tell you, child." Elrond sighed dejectedly. "I have pondered that question many times myself." Elrond and Legolas let Ingeras have his cry. "Listen, son, I do not know what has become of your father, but _if _he shall return for you, we shall have another birthday celebration for you! Only this time it will be with your father." Ingeras's eyes lit up with hope at that idea.

"Really? We can?" He asked.

"Of course, penneth." Elrond grinned, patting his hands.

"Do you think he could still be alive?" Ingeras asked seriously.

"I believe that you should hold onto that hope, until we hear different." Elrond said confidently. "And until that day comes, you may stay here with us."

"I'd like that..._I guess._" Ingeras nodded.

"Well then," Legolas readjusted Ingeras so he was sitting on his knee, "what do you say we wash up then join the others?" He brushed the boy's tears away. "They're all eagerly waiting for you. I happen to know they have some surprises for you."

"Oh. Tell them thank you, but I don't want any presents." Ingeras said solemnly.

"Now, Ingeras." Elrond said sternly. "I know you're very sad, but your friends really want to bless you, especially today. And they've gone to much trouble to make things nice for you. I think they deserve some attention for all their efforts. Don't you?"

"Yes." Ingeras sighed. "I would hate that they did it all for nothing."

"Good boy." Elrond approved. "Well, I'm afraid you've missed breakfast. But the cooks have whipped up some treats to make up for that. I doubt you'd want to miss that." Elrond grinned as he stood up, patting Ingeras on the head. "Don't take too long." He passed through the door into the hall.

"Thank you, Legolas." Ingeras sighed.

"You're welcome, Ingeras. I don't entirely understand exactly how you feel. But I have had my share of it, so I can relate on a few levels." Legolas said quietly.

"I'm hungry." Ingeras announced.

"Ahh, well then, get dressed, you slow poke!" Legolas teased, standing up and ruffling Ingeras's messy bed curls.

"Stop that!" Ingeras huffed, shoving his arm away. "Only Arwen can do that. I already told you."

"Oh! Gonna be touchy, are we?" Legolas grinned evilly.

"Oh, don't even think-aahh!" Ingeras squeaked and scurried in circles around the room, trying to escape the wood elf's clutches before Legolas caught up to him from behind and started tickling him. "Oh, Legolas! Don't!" Ingeras giggled.

* * *

The twins were waiting for Ingeras when he emerged, dressed and his hair tamed. "Happy birthday, _Tithen pen!"_ They clapped when he smiled."You certainly took long enough."

"I had to make myself presentable, you know." Ingeras said.

"Come. Food's getting cold." Elrohir said. Ingeras hurried in front of them. He was quite hungry and brunch smelled enticing. Ingeras nearly reached the stairs when Elladan grabbed him back by his shirt collar.

"Hey!" Ingeras protested. "I'm hungry!"

"Not so fast, little one." Elladan grinned.

"Let go of me, will you?" Ingeras glared.

"Not until we achieve the Elrondion birthday tradition." Elrohir smirked evilly, sharing a knowing look with his brother.

"What is that? I think the word _harassment_ would suffice." Ingeras rolled his eyes.

_So much like Estel at that age! _The twins thought together. "Tickle torture!" Elrohir announced, digging his fingers into the boy's sides. Ingeras yelped and jumped, trying to get away, but Elladan held him by his shoulder sleeve.

"Aww, come on, fellas!" Ingeras laughed under playful duress. "Stop! This isn't..." He could not contain his giggles.

"It's not official till the _whole _family has each given you a proper tickle." Elladan said 'seriously'.

"Oh no!" Ingeras begged dizzily. "Not that!" He laughed so hard his stomach ached.

"And Ada is the _worst!_" Elrohir threw in. The twins flipped Ingeras over and carried him to the dining room.

* * *

Erestor sighed. The tranquil peace of the dining room was brutally interrupted by shouts and high-pitched squeals as the twins lurked closer to the doors. When they entered, Elrohir had Ingeras hanging suspended with his arm around his waist, and the boy was frantically reaching out to grab Elladan by the hair to make him stop tickling. "Now, my sons, that's quite enough." Elrond chuckled. Ingeras froze with dread on his face, as he gazed at the entire family and Legolas in the room.

"Happy birthday, Ingeras." Arwen smiled sweetly.

"I'm a goner!" Ingeras blurted out dramatically. "Hey, put me down, you goons!"

"Alright. Let's dump him in his cake, shall we, _gwuindor?" _Elrohir smirked.

"There will be no cake dumping, except on both of your heads." Elrond declared.

"_Really?" _Ingeras, Legolas, and Aragorn all gleamed.

"No, no! We surrender, Ada." Elladan said and his brother let the little prince go. Arwen approached Ingeras to kiss his head, but he regarded her with a wary face.

"You're not going to tickle me, are you?" He asked suspiciously, bracing himself.

"No, Ingeras." Arwen smiled. "Why would I do that?"

"'Dan and 'Ro said that..."

"Just a little birthday humor." Elladan spoke up.

"_What _did you tell him?" Aragorn narrowed his eyes at his brothers.

"That _everyone _in the family was going to have their turn at tickling me! That it's a birthday tradition." Ingeras explained, slightly backing away as if he was about to make a break for the door. He looked up shyly at Elrond. "And that you were the best at it!" He hugged himself already, trying to protect his middle. Elrond arched his eyebrows.

"Indeed? _Perhaps I am."_ He threatened his sons with a look. "But they were only teasing you, penneth. I assure you, that is not a tradition here, except where these two _Rovan dols_ are concerned!"

"You're not putting me on, are you?" Ingeras asked, making everyone laugh.

"No." Aragorn chuckled, patting his shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about." Elrond squinted at the twins.

"What?" Elrohir gaped innocently. "I'm not good at this! We only ever celebrated birthdays for Estel. Cut me some slack!"

"_When can we eat?" _Ingeras groaned.

"Good idea." Glorfindel nodded. Ingeras sat at his usual spot between Legolas and Aragorn, making sure to stay far away from the twins!

"Thank you, everyone. For doing this. I...I miss Momma and Papa something awful! But, thank you for remembering my birthday." Ingeras said politely.

"You're welcome, child. We were happy to do it." Glorfindel smiled.

"Gave us something to look forward to." Elrond patted Ingeras on the shoulder.

"We do have gifts." Arwen mentioned.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. It's not the same...without..." Ingeras bit his lip hard. "Oh, but thank you very much. I...wasn't really expecting anything." _All I want is to be with Papa!_

"That's alright. It was no trouble at all." Arwen said.

"Aww, look at that. Looks like it's going to rain." Legolas pointed out.

"I believe Legolas is right." Erestor said.

"Oh no. I was hoping to go riding today." Ingeras moaned.

* * *

After breakfast, the family asked Ingeras to wait in the living room while they gathered his gifts. He sat down on a bench, staring forlornly at the dripping rain outside. Why did it have to rain of all things? He really wanted to go outside.

He gazed dully out the window...until he saw two figures approaching, crossing the stone bridge. Ingeras sat up and blinked several times, his heart pounding excitedly. Could it be? NO! It wasn't possible! Was it? "It...it...it is!" Ingeras cried out for joy and dashed for the foyer.

Ingeras gasped loudly and raced out of the sitting room. "Ingeras?" Erestor turned curiously but didn't see the little boy. "Where'd he go?"

"Ingeras, where are you going in such a hurry?" Arwen asked as he ran into her. Ingeras ignored her and kept running. "Hey! Ingeras!"

Ingeras merely darted over Elrond's trailing robe as he anxiously made his way to the front doors. "Ingeras? Is that you?" Elrond looked down. He saw a blur with messy curls fling the front doors open. "Ingeras, no! Come back here!" Elrond shouted after him. "Where are you going? Get back here! It's raining! You'll make yourself ill!"

"I'll get him." Glorfindel assured his friend.

"We've got this." Legolas and Aragorn said as they hurried out the foyer door.

* * *

The paved sidewalks, bridges, and stairwells were wet and slick from the light rain, but Ingeras did not notice any of it. He tripped a few times as he dashed crazily around the outer buildings of the Homely House.

The two tall figures approached the Homely House with a sense of awe and reverence almost. Even though the sun did not shine down on Rivendell at the moment, even under the gloomy rain clouds, Vlad could see what a beautiful city it was. He felt out of place. This valley was undeniably blessed by purity and serenity. Vlad's heart burned within him as he cringed at the wretched, tainted being he was now. He halted, not wanting to take one step further, sure that his soul would corrupt this dazzling place.

"Gandalf..." Vlad spoke up nervously.

"There is no turning back now, my boy." Gandalf said sternly. "I have gotten you this far, and you shall follow through with it."

"Gandalf, this is...I cannot do this. I cannot condemn my son to a life of fear, darkness, and isolation." Vlad murmured sadly.

"Why don't we let him be the judge of that?" Gandalf glowered. "Exactly the kind of life he would be in now if Mehmed still had him in his clutches. Confound it, Vlad! You are nearly as stubborn and pig-headed as the most strong-willed dwarf!" Vlad glared sadly at the wizard. Gandalf slightly turned.

"Ahh, and who is that?" He grinned. Vlad slowly looked. Up ahead, dashing down the stairs at breakneck speed was a boy of about twelve, with bobbing, watered down curls and ocean blue eyes. Vlad would know that small child anywhere!

"**_Papa!" _**Ingeras yelled as loudly as he could. _"Papa?"_

Vlad froze. He couldn't breathe. Indeed, it was his beautiful son! Ingeras's excited voice filled his heart with pain and love all at the same time. Tears fell from his eyes. He'd never, ever expected to hear that precious voice again, not for all eternity!

Gandalf smiled warmly and laughed heartily as he watched the boy race to them like a little rabbit. "Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa!" Ingeras cried out for joy. He jumped from the ground and sprang into his father's arms. Vlad hugged him so tightly he was afraid he'd crush every bone in his son's body. "Papa! It's you! Is it really you?! I missed you _sssoooo _much!" Ingeras sobbed happily, nearly choking Vlad, his arms tightly wound around his neck.

"I missed you too." Vlad wept. "Oh, my precious son!" Gandalf stood there beaming proudly, leaning on his staff as he watched father and son cry and laugh together.

"You came back! You came back for me!" Ingeras wailed joyously. "You did come back!"

"Ai, Ingeras. I'm here! I'm here, son." Vlad breathed.

"_Don't ever let me go! Never _leave me again, Papa!" Ingeras begged.

"_Never. _I will never leave you again, my son. Not ever!" Vlad promised with all of his heart. He wasn't sure what life they would have after this, but all his previous doubts and fears were completely evaporated now. All he knew was that he wanted to keep his son close to him forever.

"Gandalf!" Ingeras smiled. "You're here too."

"That I am, lad." Gandalf nodded cheerfully.

"But, why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come see me?" Ingeras frowned. Gandalf's face fell.

"I am sorry, Ingeras. I was struck by those foul spiders. And after I recovered, I wanted to come see you, and make sure you were safe." Gandalf said sorrowfully. "But I felt it was best to first find your father and then bring him to you. Forgive me, child."

"Forgive you? You brought Papa back to me!" Ingeras glowed. "Ohh, Papa. I missed you _ssssoooooo _badly!"

"And I you." Vlad murmured, their foreheads nuzzled together.

The trio had not noticed the elves or human standing there from a distance, watching in awe. The rain had stopped. They were smiling, happy for Ingeras. He'd been blessed with one of the parents he thought he'd lost. "Well now, Ingeras. Are you going to introduce us to your surprise guest?" Elrond smiled. Ingeras turned back to them and laughed.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry." He smiled. Vlad carried him as he and Gandalf walk to their greeting party. "Aragorn, Legolas! Arwen! Everyone, this is Papa!"

"Welcome to Rivendell, Vlad Tepes." Elrond smiled warmly. He nodded a greeting to Gandalf who was more than happy to just remain in the background at this point.

"Lord Elrond." Vlad choked down a sob. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my son! I do not know how to repay you!"

"Do not worry about such trifles, man." Elrond smiled proudly. "Seeing Ingeras restored and so full of joy is payment enough."

"Lord Elrond, I...I am not worthy to walk through your borders." Vlad hung his head.

"You are Ingeras's father, and for that you will be welcome here." Elrond said soothingly, with a kind smile.

"Thank you."

"Papa, this is Aragorn!" Ingeras piped up. "He is my best friend here." Vlad nodded.

"I am honored to meet you, my lord," Aragorn smiled, shaking his hand.

"No. I am a scourge, a miserable wretch in this place. But I am grateful for everything you have done." Vlad said quietly."

"Papa, this is Legolas." Ingeras interrupted. "He is a prince like me!"

"It's good to finally meet you, my good sir." Legolas said. "Ingeras has spoken of nothing else but you and your late wife. I am deeply sorry for your great loss."

"Thank...thank you." Vlad swallowed.

"Papa, these are Elladan and Elrohir. They're hard to tell apart, I know. And they can be real trouble." Ingeras smirked.

"Oh, thank you." Elladan huffed playfully.

"Thank you, Ingeras for slandering our reputation to the first other person we've met from your world." Elrohir added.

"But they grow on you." Ingeras snickered with a cheeky grin. "And, ohh, Papa! _This...this is Arwen." _Ingeras said in a much more serious, gentle tone as Vlad set him on his feet and Ingeras took his hand.

"Prince Vlad, welcome. We are glad to see you here." Arwen said in a musical voice. Vlad stood there, entranced. She was positively beautiful, like a night sky filled with stars. But those eyes! Those ocean blue eyes...they were just like Mirena's! Vlad nearly lost himself, and didn't realize how loudly his heart was beating.

"Isn't she beautiful, Papa?" Ingeras asked softly.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Arwen asked with concern when Vlad didn't respond. He didn't realize that tears were filling his eyes.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry." He grunted. "I beg your pardon for staring so, my lady. It's just that, you...you..."

"Not again!" Elrohir groaned.

"I know. Ingeras has told me, save for my hair, I resemble your wife." Arwen spoke gently. "Forgive me. I did not mean to cause you disturbance."

"Oh, do not apologize, fair one." Vlad shook his head. "You just cut me off guard for a moment."

"Arwen has a way of doing that, apparently, to the unfortunate males of your earth when they come to this place." Elrohir teased. Elrond shot him a glare. "What? It's true."

"Papa?" Ingeras tugged on his father's arm. "This is Glorfindel, the captain of Rivendell. And this is Erestor, the librarian, and Lindir the minstrel. And they are all my friends."

"I thank you all, for taking in my son, and all you have done to help him." Vlad bowed. "Accept my humble gratitude."

"It has been a pleasure, Prince Vlad." Glorfindel said. "It has been refreshing having a young one in the house again."

"Papa, you're going to stay, right? You have to!" Ingeras begged.

"Of course I will." Vlad smiled sadly.

"Well, Gandalf, my friend? It seems that you have brought Ingeras the best birthday gift he could ask for." Elrond praised the wizard.

"Yes, you did. Thank you, Gandalf." Ingeras cried, hugging the wizard.

"You're most welcome, my boy." Gandalf chuckled. Ingeras tugged on Vlad's hand.

"Come, Papa. It's almost time for cake!"

"You kept your promise, my friend. I thank you." Vlad whispered to Gandalf, who patted him on the shoulder.

Ingeras had the best birthday ever. The only sorrow was Mirena's absence, which they both felt keenly. But he was so filled with joy being reunited with his father that he couldn't stop smiling. Even when opening his gifts, and playing with the twins and Legolas, Ingeras was never far from Vlad's side.

* * *

Ingeras refused to let Vlad go for a moment when it was bedtime. He clung to his father like there was no tomorrow. Ingeras talked until his head dropped and he fell asleep, absolutely exhausted. Vlad held him as he slept, with soft tears in his eyes. Elrond quietly knocked. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said.

"No at all, Lord Elrond. Please come!" Vlad nearly begged. Elrond entered and smiled fondly when he saw Ingeras dozing.

"He has had quite a birthday. Finally caught up to him, I see." He grinned.

"Aye." Vlad whispered.

"Something troubles you deeply. Your mind is beyond hard pressed if I am not mistaken." Elrond observed. Vlad didn't dare gaze into the lord's kind eyes. He was too ashamed.

"Aye." He whispered again. Elrond grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed, keenly observing the broken man.

"He has missed you painfully." Elrond said. "We wanted to make efforts to find you, but with our separate universes' dynamics, we were not sure how to even begin."

"Don't trouble yourself over it. I didn't want to be found." Vlad moaned.

"Not even to be with your only son, while he is alive?" Elrond pressed.

"Of course I wanted to be with him." Vlad's face contorted in grief, tears pooling at the back of his eyelids. "But I did not want him to be living out through a nightmare just to be with me. You do not know who I truly am, my lord Elrond. If you were aware of my true identity, you would never have allowed me into your valley!" Vlad embraced Ingeras even closer.

"Just _who_ are you?" Elrond asked in a curious tone.

"For Ingeras's sake, it is best if you do not know."

"Prince Vlad Tepes, became Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon..." Elrond spoke quietly, gazing thoughtfully out onto the terrace. Vlad's face paled. "A former child slave to the Turkish sultan, became a warrior so fierce that entire armies retreated in terror at the mention of his name..."

"_Please..." _Vlad shook his head, wincing.

"...Sickened by his monstrous acts, buried his past with the dead..." Elrond continued. "And returned to Transylvania to rule in peace." Elrond smiled.

"How do you know this?" Vlad asked anxiously.

"I believe our mutual friend Gandalf the Grey enjoys keeping me up to date on _everything _that happens in the worlds around us."

"I do not deserve to live." Vlad wept. "My wife..." He sobbed. "I...she is gone, _because of me! _I did not...want to...I will never be cleansed of...oh, Lord Elrond, help me! Oh God, someone please help me!" Vlad wailed. He did not know why he was so desperately begging this stranger to set him free. Surely Elrond would hate him for what he'd done. But he didn't know where else to turn. And Elrond had been nothing but kind to his son.

Elrond let the man weep. When Vlad finally struggled to catch his breath, Elrond touched his shoulder. "My good man, we can help you." Elrond spoke quietly.

"I do not know how that is possible! Without killing me." Vlad shook his head.

"Just trust me, Prince Vlad. Things work differently in this world. I am not sure just how, but I know of a few who just might be able to help you."

"I'm not worth helping."

"You are that boy's father. And he loves you more than anything. He deserves to have his only living parent back. If not for yourself, do it for him." Elrond said. Vlad gazed up at him, stunned. Was it possible? He didn't dare hope!

* * *

Elrond gradually left Ingeras's room and was met outside in the hall by Gandalf. "You did right by them, Gandalf." Elrond told him. "Though I wish you had at least let us know a little sooner! The boy was nearly inconsolable, feeling that he was abandoned."

"Ai." Gandalf nodded solemnly. "It was never my intention to leave Ingeras all alone like that! When I found myself in Lorien, the Lady Galadriel told me that Ingeras was safe and that he had been brought here. I wanted to see him, to let him know I was still around. But I have known Vlad for a long time, and I felt obligated to try and talk some sense into him while Ingeras was under your care. Perhaps that was not the wisest move."

"He did not want to see his son?"

"Of course he did, my friend. But he felt it would be better for his son if they did not. I told him that was nonsense. You know, I had a most trying time trying to lure him out of that cave!"

"His wife..." Elrond pressed.

"Ahh." Gandalf grimaced sadly. "They ran out of time. The enemy fooled them and took advantage of the situation. He was losing Mirena. There was only one other way to stop the Turks and save his son once he had been captured. Mirena..." Gandalf winced. "She knew his secret, and had tried to keep him on track. But there was no time left. The dear lady..."

"_She _told him to feed on her!" Elrond gaped, horrified but it was all clear to him now. "So, that is what he was saying, about his wife. He did not specify, and Ingeras did not say _how _his father became a vampire. What in Eru's name?" Though Elrond could see the hopeless situation the Tepes' had been put in, he still could not fathom how someone who loved his wife as deeply as Vlad obviously had could still find it in himself to...to do such...an _unthinkable _thing! He could never imagine even considering hurting one of his family or friends like that!

"The Lady Galadriel told me that we must help Vlad." Gandalf said.

"She told me as well." Elrond sighed. This new revelation still disturbed him. "And it is obvious that he is tormented by his monstrous acts."

"For Ingeras's sake, we must try!" Gandalf exclaimed.

* * *

Vlad had not slept all night, but had held Ingeras the entire time and watched him sleep peacefully. At dawn, Ingeras stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, my big soldier." Vlad murmured tenderly.

"Papa! You're _here?!" _Ingeras cried in delight and surprise. He'd thought he'd only dreamed it.

"Yes, son. I'm here." Vlad smiled sadly and kissed his son's head as he held him close.

"Oh, Papa. I thought I was only dreaming." Ingeras snuggled in his arms.

"I know." Vlad agreed, running his hands through his hair.

"I wish Momma was here too."

"So do I." Vlad bit his lip.

* * *

Breakfast was lively that morning. Ingeras was the happiest the House of Elrond had ever seen him before. His father was a bit subdued, but it was clear to everyone that he was overjoyed to lay eyes on his son again.

"Lord Elrond?" Ingeras spoke up.

"Ai, penneth?" Elrond looked at him.

"It's cloudy out. I was hoping I could show Papa around Rivendell. May we?"

"Of course. You do not need to ask, _Tithen pen."_ Elrond smiled warmly.

"I believe I shall tag along." Gandalf said and Ingeras gave him a longing look. "At a respectable distance, of course."

"Don't get lost." Aragorn said. He shared a conspiratorial smile with Legolas. They also would follow at a 'respectable distance'.

* * *

Vlad, Ingeras, and Gandalf had not been gone for more than half an hour when Elrond furrowed his brows and felt urgently drawn to check out the window. Yes, it was overcast and very possibly looked like more rain was on the way, but that was not what was troubling him. He began to feel uneasy and stared at his magic ring. Glorfindel just happened to enter the room at that moment. "Can you also feel it?" He asked the elf lord.

"So, I am_ not_ imagining things." Elrond glared.

"Nay, my friend. Something is at work within our borders." Glorfindel said seriously.

"Some great and evil force." Elrond agreed. "Ingeras!"

* * *

"Papa? Can't we stay here in Rivendell?" Ingeras asked Vlad as they ventured near the Hidden Pass.

"There is nothing I would like better, Ingeras." Vlad sighed. "Our people will not receive me, for what I've become, and you must take your place as the new prince. Yet I fear what reception you will be welcomed with."

"Then we should stay here." Ingeras said happily, holding tightly to Vlad's hand.

"This place...is heavenly, to say the least. I am so glad to know that you have found refuge and peace here, son."

"You can too, Papa." Ingeras said encouragingly. "Papa?" Vlad was staring into the distance. With his vampire vision, he saw evil figures descending into the peaceful valley.

"Ingeras, I think it's time we head back." Vlad said, turning to head back to Rivendell.

"What's wrong, Papa?"

"Just come." Vlad said. They started to run when an unearthly cry rang out over the valley and large, hideous figures charged toward them riding huge, ugly wargs. Orcs!

"Papa!" Ingeras screamed, clinging to Vlad from behind. Vlad stood his ground, his eyes turning to red. As the wargs raced at him, he knocked them off their feet with one a single right jab with his elbow. The wargs moaned and flipped over. Orcs appeared from every direction.

"Ingeras, hang onto me, son." Vlad said urgently. Ingeras climbed up Vlad's chest and hung on with all his might. His eyes becoming red again, Vlad ran and bashed the Orcs around that dared to come near him, his vampire super speed catching them off guard. "Don't let go of me, Ingeras!" Vlad told him, though his voice sounded different, in an eerie way. It didn't even sound like Vlad.

Aragorn, Glorfindel, Legolas, and Gandalf were rushing to aid the prince and his son. All three of them save Gandalf, were stunned and halted in their tracks as they watched Vlad tear through the Orcs faster than the speed of light, flinging them like twigs. Not only that, but in certain moments, he transformed into a swarm of bats! Glorfindel, Legolas, and Aragorn had never seen anything like it! "Move, you fools!" Gandalf scolded them. "Find the boy!"

Vlad was moving so fast that the others did not know where Ingeras was because they couldn't see him. And even though Vlad was more than capable of fending off these monsters, _more _Orcs and wargs dropped into the valley. Seeing their opponents being felled so easily by a black blur, the Orcs tried to avoid Vlad and instead turned their attention on the elves and the humans. Legolas was shooting off his arrows with an expert hand, never missing of course. Gandalf was fighting with both sword and staff. In the midst of this chaos, they kept frantically looking for Ingeras.

Ingeras, jostled hard by Vlad's unbelievable speed, lost his grip with his small hands and fell roughly to the ground. "There!" Legolas pointed out. He and Aragorn raced toward the boy as fast as they could.

"Ingeras!" Aragorn called. Ingeras was on his side, and slowly lifted his head up, dazed and the wind knocked out of him. He heard heavy, low growling and he paled with pure terror when he found himself on his back, face to face with the biggest, most menacing looking wolf he'd ever seen! It was a nightmare come true. Ingeras froze, too stunned and too scared to move! The Orc sitting on top of the warg sneered with a terrifying gleam in his eyes. He purred to the animal in the Black Speech. The warg licked its lips.

"H-h-h-elp me!" Ingeras could barely scream, icy fear taking his voice.

"Nooo!" Aragorn screeched, running even faster. Legolas shot at the warg but that only made the animal more angry. Even with his elvish speed, neither he nor Aragorn would reach the boy in time!

Ingeras was crying, pinned under the paw of the beast. It opened its massive, slobbering jaws. Ingeras screamed. But as the warg's neck was arched for the kill, a swarm of bats rammed into it and the Orc, knocking them both through the air and then killing them. Ingeras was too scared to move. Then he felt a pair of familiar hands and a dear voice speaking to him. "Ingeras? Ingeras, it's me! I'm here." Vlad panted worriedly, bending over his son, the murderous gleam from his eyes gone. "Ingeras, speak to me, son!" He cupped Ingeras's face with his hands.

"Papa?" Ingeras looked up at him.

"Oh, thank God!" Vlad breathed, cradling him. "Are you hurt, son?"

"Ingeras!" Aragorn and Legolas came to his side.

"P-p-p-Papa saved m-m-me." Ingeras trembled, clinging to Vlad.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn, Master Elf, get my son out of here! There are still more enemies." Vlad urged them. "Please, take Ingeras back to Rivendell, and get him safely to Master Elrond!" Aragorn nodded and scooped Ingeras up into his arms.

"Papa, what about you?" Ingeras cried, petrified at the thought of being separated from his father _again._

"Don't worry about me. Go with them, Ingeras. I love you, son." Vlad smiled sadly.

"No, Papa! Please!" Ingeras wailed, reaching out for Vlad, but Aragorn turned to carry him away while Legolas stood behind, ready to defend. He watched the exchange grimly. It couldn't have been easy for Vlad to do that. The look of anguish on the prince's face was almost too much for the elf to take in. And Ingeras's pleas…

"Estel! Look out!" Glorfindel shouted. Aragorn ducked as an Orc swung his club at him. Glorfindel finished it off.

* * *

Gandalf was panting from fighting so hard, when some powerful force made him halt in the battle and look behind him. Up on the horizon, a lone figure calmly approached. He was clad in a dark cloak, his complexion pale. And his facial expression: conniving. Gandalf narrowed his eyes. The evil on the field was letting out its strength from somewhere. This newcomer was no ordinary being, Gandalf could feel a force of power pulsing off of him. Checking back over his shoulder to make sure Aragorn and the others were safe, and that Ingeras was out of harm's way, the wizard boldly marched toward the figure.

The Master Vampire curled his lips in a satisfied sneer, walking slowly toward Vlad who was still fending off the Orcs and wargs, as a herd of bats, encircling Ingeras, Aragorn, Legolas, and Glorfindel in a ring of protection. The Master Vampire licked his lips. This weak servant who had been evading him all this time would be indentured to serve him and do his dirty work now. It was time for Vlad to pay up. "Let the games begin." The Master Vampire slurred.

However, he had not been counting on the wizard, one of the Istari, to block his path. Gandalf glared him down, lighting his staff. "You will leave them alone. Be gone!" Gandalf ordered.

"I am here to claim my disciple of the darkness, bearded one." The Master Vampire replied casually.

"_You _brought evil and destruction to this valley." Gandalf retorted, his rage burning through his veins. "No more! Vlad does not belong to you. You can't have him!"

"He serves darkness now, ignorant wizard. He is darkness. It is all that he is now."

"You _cannot _have him!" Gandalf bellowed, raising his staff which gleamed brightly. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot have him. The dark abyss will not avail you, master of devilry. Go back to your cave! You cannot have him!" And with that, Gandalf plunged his staff into the earth, making the ground quake violently. A blinding light flashed over the land, blowing away the Orcs and wargs. The pure gleam was too much for the Master Vampire. It seared his skin into flakes and lapped in a scorching pulse at his cells. His entire being dissipated to nothing.

* * *

Vlad was staggering back to his feet, drenched in sweat, dizzy, panting. "Papa!" Ingeras jumped from Glorfindel's arms and ran to help his father stand. "Papa?"

"I'm alright, son." Vlad tried to catch his breath. The light from Gandalf's staff had incredibly purged him and he was trying to shake it off. The rest of the Orcs were shot down and slain in no time by Elrond and his sons. "Thank you." Vlad said meekly to the elves and the ranger. They merely nodded, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Is everyone alright?" Gandalf asked as he came back to them.

"I believe so." Legolas replied softly.

"Your pure light singed me, but it did not do away with me, my friend." Vlad tried to smile at the wizard.

"I am sorry, lad. I am afraid it was unavoidable." Gandalf frowned. Suddenly, Vlad flinched with a gasp. His eyes nearly bugged out as he'd felt a horribly acute pain zap straight through his body. He looked down. A wooden stake had been thrust into his chest from behind! Vlad's body slunk to the ground.

"**_PAPA!"_** Ingeras screamed at the top of his lungs.

Legolas scowled and quickly shot down the Orc that had stabbed Ingeras's father from his perch on a ledge on the hill. "Help! Help please!" Ingeras wailed. The elves, Aragorn, and Gandalf hurried to his side. Vlad was flat on his back, his face growing pale as death and his breathing in strangled wheezing. His chest was completely covered in blood with a stake in the middle of it.

"Papa..." Ingeras sobbed helplessly. "No, Papa..."

Gandalf hovered over Vlad's head. Aragorn was at his right while Elrond dropped to the other side next to Ingeras. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Glorfindel were all standing and watching with horror. "Papa! Oh, Papa! No!" Ingeras wailed. He looked up terrified at Elrond. "Save him, Sir! Please, please save him! You have to save him! Please!"

"Let me take a look, Ingeras." Elrond told him. Vlad's body was thrashing as he could not get oxygen into his lungs, and blood kept pouring from his body. Vlad roughly gripped Gandalf's arm and jerked him to his level.

"Gandalf...my g-g-g-ood friend...take...y-y-you take c-c-care of my son." Vlad pleaded breathlessly. "M-m-make sure he's s-s-s-safe." Gandalf nodded sadly, tears filling the old man's eyes. Elrond started barking orders to his sons. He knew he couldn't save Vlad, but maybe his soul could be spared. He prayed so for Ingeras's sake! Nevertheless, he pressed a bandage firmly to Vlad's breast. Vlad was fading fast. He started to close his eyes.

"No, no, Papa!" Ingeras shook him.

"Ingeras..." Vlad tried to smile bravely. "My big, brave soldier."

"Papa, don't leave!" Ingeras pleaded. "Stay with me! Master Elrond can save you! He can! Just hold on!"

"It's alright, s-son." Vlad smiled weakly, feebly reaching out his hand to stroke his son's wet face. "I'm...p-p-p-proud of y-y-you, Ingeras."

"Papa, don't go! Stay! You've got to stay!" Ingeras cried painfully. "I've got you! Just...don't go!"

"I'll give y-y-your mother a k-k-kiss for you." Vlad murmured, slowly starting to go still.

"Nooo! Papa! Come back! Papa, come back! Please..." Ingeras choked. Legolas, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Elrond, and the twins all watched sadly. Ingeras lay across his father's chest. "_You said you would_ _never leave me again..."_ Ingeras sobbed, his heart broken in two.

Legolas's breath hitched when he heard that. He couldn't bear to see the little boy in such pain. He knelt down next to him and clasped his shoulders. Ingeras refused to let go of Vlad. Legolas rubbed the boy's back, tears filling his own eyes, and he kissed his hair. Aragorn did the same. "Ingeras..." He tried to speak.

"No! He can't be gone! Papa! Stay with me!" Ingeras begged desperately. "_Please! _Y-y-you s-s-said you would n-n-n-never leave me a-a-again!"


	14. Chapter 14 Restored

**Originally, I was going to make this the final chapter. But, it just kept growing on me!**

* * *

Vlad's eyes slowly opened. He felt very, very strange. Something was very odd in his surroundings, and his body. He wasn't lying dead and bleeding in a field, but was _standing _on a tile floor, in an otherworldly series of great halls. He felt around on his chest. His tunic was blood-soaked, but he did not feel it, the excruciating pain that should be there.

"Where...am I?" He whispered.

"Come forth, Vlad Tepes: Dracula." A powerful, deep voice commanded him. Vlad whirled around, greatly startled. It _couldn't _be the Master Vampire! Could it?

"Who are you?" Vlad asked suspiciously, nervously glancing around to picture the face that masked the voice.

"Come forth." The voice replied in a royal tone. Vlad, confused and terrified, obeyed. He stepped forward straight down the center hall, till he came before a mystical being so large that even the Turks would cower. He had gloriously glowing long hair, he was adorned in blue robes with blue eyes and as he sat on a great throne, he held a scepter made of pure sapphire.

Vlad trembled profusely. He felt so wretched, so dirty, so ungodly, so tainted, so naked, so unworthy to even look on the fair and gorgeous spirit. Throwing his fists on his chest, he dropped to his knees, sweating and breathing hard. He didn't dare speak first, for surely the ethereal soul would strike him down with lightning or worse! He was shaking uncontrollably with tears in his eyes and could hardly catch his breath. He wasn't sure if this was heaven or not, but only one thing was terrifyingly clear. He was in this place for one purpose: _judgement._

"Prince Vlad Tepes. Lord Impaler. _Dracula..._Son of the Dragon." The elf spirit spoke directly to him. The fair, but authoritative, powerful voice sent chills through Vlad's body.

"M-my lord..." He barely managed to whisper.

"Given up to the Turkish Sultan as a child slave. Raised in the home of the Sultan, and trained to slay anyone that defied the Turks. Lord Impaler grew into a warrior so fierce, that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name."

"Yes..." Vlad sobbed. His joints were buckling.

"You loathed what you had become, then put it behind you to return to your home country to rule in peace. Then the Turks invaded your land and demanded your sons. You defied the Sultan, which means death for all. Seeing no way out, you sought out and went to the Dark Side for help."

"Y-yes..." Vlad gagged. The heavenly light emanating from the deity were searing his entire body inside and out. His scourged soul was being held to the fire thrice over. He could feel it! Though he was not consumed in flame, his entire being burned painfully, just like when he'd been exposed to direct sunlight. Except this time, it wasn't his flesh that was licked up in fire. His past, his sins, his deeds, his tainted soul was so transparent now in the eyes of this majestic One that not even the Shadow of Mordor could hide it. Vlad was sure he was in hell already, by the way his veins and emotions singed. If he wasn't already there, he was very close to it!

"You sold your soul to the Master Vampire."

"I...y-yes...was the only way..."

"Turning to evil is never the only way. And as you have already learned, the cost is an abominable price." The elf god said.

At this point, Vlad let himself fall on the tile floor and lay on his back, gasping for breath, convulsing, and yet he did not cry out for mercy, but bravely struggled to bear his well deserved punishment. It was so hard to breathe, yet...what better way for him to end? "Finish me. Just...finish me!" Vlad cried out between ragged breaths.

"Is that truly what you want, Vlad Tepes?"

"Who...w-who...who are you?"

"I am Manwe, Lord of the hosts of the Valar." The elf said. He gazed on Vlad with compassion, yet did not relieve his suffering. "Normally, it is elves that I judge, but one of the Wise had seen the deep struggle you battle with in your soul, and pleaded with me to show mercy."

"I...don't deserve...mercy." Vlad was beginning to choke on his own sweat.

"It was indeed deadly to bargain with the devil himself. Yet your intentions were not for the might of power, like many men of your kind, but for your family and your people. You valiantly resisted the urge to feed, which is most remarkable. Yet...in the end, you gave into it."

"I d-d-didn't want to...I swear I d-d-did not!" Vlad seized.

"I know." Manwe said quietly.

"I would n-n-never hurt Mirena! Never! Sh-sh-she was the l-l-l-light of my life." Vlad's strangled voice sucked up his breath at the words. "I-I-I would never…but I did! And now e-e-everything is joyless and dark."

"Save your son." Manwe remarked.

"He is the only light left in the world to me."

"You could be held in Mandos' halls for an eternity, awaiting judgement. But I sense a desire to set right what where you have failed. _Tell me, Vlad Tepes,"_ Manwe gazed on him with thoughtfulness, _"what_ is it that you desire? If you choose to remain immortal, you may do so, yet your powers shall be stripped from you entirely, as punishment for the evil you have let be part of your daily lifestyle. If you choose mortality, you will go back to all the fragility that comes with it, including facing your people for your choices. And the deadly injuries you sustain now will always be a burden. So tell me, Prince Vlad, _what _do you want?"

Vlad winced with salty tears. He gazed pleadingly at the great deity sitting above him. "My lord, I...I do not want to be w-w-what I am anymore! Never more! My soul is tainted, a pure s-sc-scourge in the w-w-world, a threat to all, including innocents. My lord, if-if-if you are willing, set me free! Please set me free! Rid me of the m-m-monster I have become!

'I b-b-beg of you, r-r-restore me to w-w-what I was! G-g-grant me the chance to be with my s-s-son, so that when the t-t-times comes I can die and, if God c-c-c-can f-f-f-forgive me and c-c-c-cleanse me, go to be with my b-b-b-beloved! I'll do a-a-a-anything you say, just...p-p-p-please let me and my son be together!"

"Very well." Manwe regally nodded. He stood from his throne and effortlessly stepped down to the wretched soul writhing on the floor. He knelt down next to Vlad. His scepter in one hand, he held his other above Vlad's body. "Dracula, Son of the Dragon," He began dramatically, waving his hand over Vlad's face and chest, "I drive out the foul monster you have invited in, in the name of Eru! And henceforth, you shall be restored to your former mortal being, and known as Prince Vlad Tepes. While the wounds you now bear will burden you for the rest of your days, may you find peace with your conscience once again, and with your beloved son whom you love more than life. I release you of this living hell you have made of your life."

He placed his hand on Vlad's chest. Vlad gasped, unable to even try to breathe. Every part of his body writhed with fiery pain. "You are now cleansed. Go in peace, son of man, and may the Great One be with you." Manwe said solemnly.

Just like when Vlad had drank of the blood the Master Vampire had given him, the world literally began to whirl around him and he couldn't fathom anything, except that he couldn't breathe. Loud sounds like thunder and great winds echoed in his ears, and a blinding light surrounded him. Vlad knew nothing as his spirit passed through the great Void.

* * *

"He...he's back!" Elrond gasped, backing up from the examination table.

Vlad had gone still in the field. Ingeras just knew he was dead! However, Gandalf and Elrond took Vlad to Rivendell as quickly as they could, praying and pleading with the Valar to help save the soul of the tormented man.

Aragorn, Legolas, Elrohir, and Arwen were all tightly hugging Ingeras as a group. The little boy sobbed his heart out, clinging to Aragorn for his very life. The elves and the man shed tears at the deep pain of the child. It broke their hearts so much.

Gandalf, Elrond, Elladan, and Glorfindel hovered over Vlad. They'd been praying with all their strength that his soul would be spared. Then, suddenly, his lifeless body jerked to life and he convulsed as he choked on air he couldn't seem to fill his lungs with.

"He...he's back!" Elrond gasped, backing up from the examination table. They all gazed in wonder down at the stricken man.

"He can't breathe!" Elladan exclaimed, his healer side jumping to action.

"Quickly, he's bleeding out!" Glorfindel urged them. The hole in Vlad's chest was pouring out reborn blood from when the Orc had stabbed him with a stake. All four of them, elf lord, son, wizard, and balrog slayer prayed and called out the strongest healing powers they knew, fighting to save Vlad. Each of them fought with energy from their inner lights and poured it into him.

* * *

Ingeras could not be pried away from Aragorn. His little fingers clenched the man's tunic with white knuckles. Aragorn sat in one of the armchairs of the twins' room. He held Ingeras in his lap, the boy burying his face in his chest. Aragorn rocked him back and forth and embraced him hard. Arwen sat next to them in another chair and constantly stroked Ingeras's hair. How could this have happened? It was too horrible! Elrohir stood above them and gripped Aragorn's shoulder. Legolas was kneeling in front of them, with a friendly hand resting on Ingeras's leg. Each of them desperately trying to offer the grieving child some ounce of comfort, but knowing that it was useless.

"Momma! I want Momma!" Ingeras sobbed. Aragorn pulled him even closer.

"Ingeras, I...I..." Legolas bit his lip tearfully, "I am so sorry."

"I just want to die! I want to die! I want to be with Momma!" Ingeras wailed painfully. Arwen leaned forward and rested her head in Ingeras's curls, rubbing his back. Elrohir dropped to his knees and looked sadly at his brother as Aragorn met his gaze.

"Now, Ingeras, you...you don't mean that..." Legolas struggled to speak, sobs making his voice tremble.

"Yes, I do!" Ingeras blurted out. "I want my Momma! I wish I was dead. I just want to die..."

"Ohh, Ingeras..." Aragorn whispered, resting his chin on the boy's forehead.

Legolas was distraught. He'd seen much sorrow in his life, and had even experienced it first hand. He was no stranger to heartache. And yet this...this shattered his entire world. Elves could die of sadness, but that thought was nearly regarded toward adults most of the time. Hearing such paralyzing grief of the deepest loss uttered from a _child's _lips shook Legolas to the core. Life was indeed cruel!

* * *

"He'll need to be watched, every minute." Elrond instructed.

"Ada, the scar in his chest...it's still there." Elladan pointed out.

"Ahh, then it has happened." Gandalf remarked.

"What?"

"When Vlad had received his vampire powers, one of the abilities was being able to heal grievous wounds on himself. As you can see, that is no longer the case." Gandalf explained.

"So, he is a restored? To a mortal now?" Glorfindel suggested. Gandalf nodded.

"That means he could easily die from his wounds!" Elladan exclaimed.

"He is doing fairly well at the moment,_ Ion nin." _Elrond reminded him. "Though I do not wish to give Ingeras false hope."

"But if his father is still alive, he has been granted a chance to say goodbye properly." Gandalf said.

"Ai. I do not have the heart to deprive him of that, even if this is hard." Glorfindel added his consent.

"You are right, my friends." Elrond agreed. "Stay with him. I'm going to check on Ingeras." Elladan, Glorfindel, and Gandalf all sat with Vlad, keeping watch over him.

* * *

When Elrond entered his sons' room, the sight before him broke his heart. All of the adults in the room were weeping silently, with hopeless looks on their faces. Ingeras, he was hiding himself deeply into Aragorn's chest, as a shield against the extreme pain in his heart he didn't want to feel again. Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Elrohir all looked up in relief when Elrond came forward. He knelt down in front of the chair. "Ingeras? Penneth?" He spoke quietly, lightly shaking his shoulder. Ingeras cried harder. "There is still hope, child. Your father is not dead."

Ingeras instantly looked at Elrond with hope and confusion tugging at each other in his eyes. "He-he-he's n-n-not?" He whimpered.

"No, penneth." Elrond shook his head. "He still breathes. Now, I don't want you to get too excited. He's still hurt badly. Very badly. He could still...but right now he is alive, and under our care."

"Can I see him? Please?" Ingeras begged with tears.

"I don't..."

"Yes, Ingeras." Arwen interrupted, throwing her father a pointed look.

"Come, child. Let's take you to your father." Elrond smiled a little, taking Ingeras's hand. The others followed closely knit to their heels.

* * *

Vlad's eyes were closed when the visitors entered. Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Elladan immediately stepped back to give Ingeras some space as he broke away from Elrond and cautiously stepped toward Vlad. "We'll give you some privacy." Gandalf smiled.

"Lord Elrond? Will you please stay?" Ingeras asked worriedly. He didn't want to be alone with Vlad, if something happened and Vlad suddenly started slipping away!

"Of course, penneth." Elrond nodded, though he strode into one of the other healing rooms so they could be alone.

Just when Ingeras thought he couldn't shed any more tears, they poured out before he could stop them. Yes, Vlad was breathing but he looked so weak. Ingeras crouched onto the bed and lay on Vlad's chest, hugging him tightly and crying. "Please, don't leave me, Papa..." He whimpered. "We have each other. And I miss Momma so much! I don't want to be alone. Please...please, Papa. Don't leave me!" He wept.

Vlad's hands gently reached up and embraced his son, stroking his hair and holding him closely. "Papa?"

"I'm not going to leave you, Ingeras." Vlad whispered. "I don't know what lies ahead for us, but I promise you this, son...I am not going to leave you! Never again."

"Papa..." Ingeras's lip trembled.

"Shh. It's okay." Vlad assured him.

Elrond had heard the exchange and his eyes welled up with tears. After everything Ingeras had gone through, and the heartache he'd endured without his parents, he had his family!

Ingeras tried to hug Vlad, but his father winced painfully with the pressure on his chest. "I'm sorry, Papa!" Ingeras shuddered, his lip trembling.

"It's...okay...Ingeras." Vlad gritted his teeth.

"Lord Elrond!" Ingeras called out fearfully.

"I am here, Ingeras." Elrond said calmly as he walked up behind the boy.

"I...I...I hurt Papa! I didn't mean to!" Ingeras wailed. "It was an accident!"

"Shhh. Shh. Ingeras, Ingeras. Easy there, penneth." Elrond shushed the poor boy gently, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey, look at me. Look at me." He cupped Ingeras's chin. Ingeras was shaking, obviously very upset and scared for his dad. "Ingeras, it's alright."

"Did I...did I kill him?" Ingeras blubbered. Elrond felt his own heart pang excruciatingly, as did Vlad.

"No, child! No, no." Elrond assured him.

"I'm still here...Ingeras." Vlad spoke up. Ingeras was too emotionally charged to be thinking clearly right now. Elrond embraced him closely.

"Ingeras, I want you to go with Aragorn and Legolas." Elrond instructed. "They will look after you while I tend your father. Can you do that for me?"

"P-P-P-Papa, he..." Ingeras's teeth chattered.

"He's _alive, _penneth." Elrond reminded him.

"That's right, Ingeras." Vlad said. "Do as Lord Elrond says. Once you are feeling better, you can come back and visit with me." He smiled sadly.

"Will you be here, Papa?" Ingeras asked doubtfully.

"I will." Vlad promised. Elrond nodded to Aragorn, standing at the door. He came forward and touched Ingeras's shoulder.

"Come, Ingeras. We'll return later." He said encouragingly. Ingeras reluctantly took his hand. He gave a withered look toward Vlad.

"I will be alright, son." Vlad smiled. Ingeras hung his head and followed Aragorn out. Elrond came to Vlad's side. "I never should have remained hidden in the shadows for as long as I did." Vlad murmured remorsefully. "I see now what it has done to my son. Gandalf was right. Ingeras needs me, even if I feel unworthy to be called his father, he needs me!"

"You are right, my friend." Elrond nodded. "How do you feel?"

"So weak." Vlad grunted. "And very sore. My chest feels as it was trampled by an army, with a fiery dart pinned to it."

"Well, take this. It will help ease the pain." Elrond gave him a strongly drugged liquid. Vlad swallowed it down as best he could. His throat was so dry. "Rest. You should feel some relief for several hours."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Vlad stared up at him gratefully.

"No need." Elrond shook his head.

"I don't just mean for your healing. I mean..._everything! _I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Don't think about that." Elrond said. "Just rest. And yes, I will check on Ingeras for you, and make sure he's alright."

"Thank you." Vlad whispered and he instantly went to sleep. Elladan came inside the healing ward.

"Ada?" He spoke quietly.

"He's resting. He still must be watched though."

"I will sit with him, Ada. Poor Ingeras!" Elladan bit his lip. Elrond studied him closely and realized that his eldest son had also been crying. "He is so broken up, even though his father still lives! Ada, I am not sure if he will heal from _this! _He keeps saying it's all his fault!"

"I will go to him." Elrond said. Gandalf appeared.

"You go, my friend. We shall watch over Vlad." Gandalf assured him. Elrond hurried out. Gandalf smiled down at Vlad and sat next to the hospital bed.


End file.
